The Jewel of Neverland
by Shugo-Sarah-x3
Summary: TRADUCTION Ils disent que Peter Pan est un monstre qui ne peut aimer. Quand son ombre ramène l'insupportable et naïve, Amy. Peu importe la façon dont elle le nie, cette dernière tombe follement amoureuse du garçon cruel. La volonté de cet amour sauvera-t-il Pan ou entraînera-t-il sa chute ? Se passe avant, durant et après l'Opération : Sauver Henry. Peter/OC. Rated : T.
1. Chapter 1

**_**Chapitre 1**_**

« Améthyste ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Quoiqu'il se passe, je ne regarderais pas en arrière. Je ne pouvais décemment pas faire demi-tour et y retourner. Hors de question.

« Ne m'oblige pas à sortir sous cette satanée pluie et venir te traîner à l'intérieur moi-même ! »

J'ai grincé des dents, mais ne me suis pas arrêtée pour autant. Ce n'était que des paroles en l'air. Il s'agissait toujours de paroles en l'air.

Je m'étais faufilée dehors dans l'après-midi avant qu'il ne se réveille de sa sieste, mais pas de chance. Il était entré dans ma chambre pour me demander de préparer le déjeuner lorsqu'il avait vu que tous mes vêtements avaient disparu, pendant que de mon côté, je fonçais tout droit vers la porte d'entrée.

Tout en l'ignorant, je me couvris davantage pour avoir un peu plus chaud. Le temps était triste, il faisait froid et en plus, il pleuvait. À peine venais-je de mettre un pied dehors que je fus trempée jusqu'aux os.

« AMETHYSTE ! »

Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. En me retournant, j'ai regardé celui que j'avais appelé mon geôlier durant toutes ces années, Paul. Il était debout dans l'embrasure de notre misérable maisonnette. Enfin plutôt __sa __misérable maisonnette.

« Je m'appelle Amy ! » ai-je craché. « Il n'y a que ma mère qui est autorisée à m'appeler Améthyste. »

C'était un coup bas et je le savais. Ma mère et lui n'étaient restés ensembles qu'un mois quand elle nous avait abandonnés. J'avais dix ans à cette époque. Évidemment, j'avais compris pourquoi elle avait voulu se débarrasser de Paul. C'était un gros fainéant alcoolique doublé d'un homme cruel. Par contre, je n'avais pas compris la raison qui l'avait poussé à se mettre avec lui en premier lieu. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait de l'argent ou un certain charme pour compenser le trou du cul qu'il était.

Avant qu'elle s'en aille, ma mère m'avait promis qu'elle m'enverrait un billet d'avion pour que je puisse la rejoindre une fois qu'elle se serait installée. Elle ne m'a jamais rien envoyé. Ni même une lettre. Je me souviens qu'elle avait toujours été froide avec moi, mais jamais au point de vouloir m'abandonner.

Peut-être n'avait-elle pas eu assez d'argent pour prendre soin de moi ou peut-être en avait-elle eu tout simplement marre de moi, comme quand elle en avait eu marre de Paul. Mais bon, elle me manquait toujours. Enfin, à cet instant le plus important était que j'avais désespérément besoin de quitter ce trou paumé.

Même si d'un côté, je me dis que Paul aurait très bien pu me dégager et m'obliger à vivre dans la rue lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Mais j'avais été la seule personne qui entretenait cette bicoque et qui faisait en sorte qu'il y ait toujours de la nourriture sur la table. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendrait sans moi. Probablement essayerait-il d'épouser une personne aussi réticente et naïve que moi.

À quinze ans, j'avais réussi à me dégoter un job à mi-temps et j'avais depuis tout ce temps caché l'argent que j'avais gagné. À présent que j'approchais de mes dix-huit ans et que j'avais suffisamment d'argent, j'étais prête à partir. Au départ, j'avais prévu d'attendre le jour de mon anniversaire et après avoir été diplômée, mais quelque chose au fond de moi me criait de partir tout de suite. De ce fait, j'avais quitté l'école et fait tous les arrangements nécessaires pour m'échapper d'ici.

Je concentrai toute mon attention sur Paul, ses yeux plissés reflétaient ma propre haine.

« Tu n'y arriveras jamais, » grogna-t-il à deux doigts de me balancer sa bouteille de bière en pleine figure. « T'es bien trop naïve. Tu te feras bouffer là-bas ! »

Je haussai les épaules et rajustai fermement mon sac à dos. « Peut-être, mais partout où j'irais sera mieux qu'ici. Merci de m'avoir maintenu en vie durant ces sept dernières années, mais je ne peux plus m'occuper de toi. Au revoir, Paul, et bonne chance. »

Sur ce, je me remis en marche et cette fois, je ne regardai pas en arrière.

* * *

« Heu, mademoiselle ? Excusez-moi, mademoiselle ? »

Reprenant mes esprits, je remarquai la présence d'une serveuse au visage confus en face de moi. « Quoi ? »

« Je vous ai demandé ce que vous vouliez commander ? » Elle me toisa d'un air étrange. Je lisais l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Aller, ce n'était qu'un petit café. Et puis, je ne pouvais décemment pas être la seule fugitive n'ayant jamais siégé ici, les vêtements trempés et la touffe de cheveux s'apparentant à un rat qu'on aurait étranglé puis noyé. Avant de me rendre à l'aéroport, j'avais cru bon de m'attarder dans ce petit café le temps que la pluie cesse et peut-être y trouver de quoi me nourrir. Je venais tout juste d'acheter mon billet d'avion direction le Maine et à présent, il ne me restait plus beaucoup d'argent pour me payer de quoi manger.

Pourquoi le Maine me direz-vous ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Disons juste que je me sens... attirée par cet État pour une raison inconnue. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que je ferais une fois là-bas. Me poser dans une petite ville, je suppose.

Sérieusement, je n'avais pas eu le temps de penser à tout. Et à présent, je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière.

« Écoute, petite, j'ai d'autres clients à servir alors dit moi ce que tu veux manger. » Tous signes d'inquiétudes avaient disparu du visage de la serveuse d'âge moyen, laissant plutôt place à de l'exaspération. Elle portait une de ces étranges coiffures des années soixante. Une choucroute, je crois. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur l'étiquette qui portait son nom. Un nom adapté à sa coiffure si vous voulez mon avis. « Betty ».

Mon regard sonda rapidement le menu. « Je prendrais juste un muffin à la myrtille. »

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise. « Ce sera tout ? »

Je réprimai l'envie de rouler des yeux et répondis, « Oui. Vous pouvez disposer, maintenant. »

Betty haussa les épaules. « Très bien. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Elle partit chercher mon muffin, me laissant quelques instants méditer seule sur l'idée de partir d'ici et sauver mon argent. Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce que mon estomac émette un grognement assourdissant, exigeant d'être nourris. Je décidai finalement de prendre le muffin et le cachai dans mon sac pour le voyage en avion.

Voyant que je comptais le pourboire que j'allais lui laisser, Betty éleva la voix. « Écoute, si tu as genre certains problèmes, il y a des gens qui peuvent t'aider. »

Je lui souris et déposai quelques pièces au creux de sa main. « Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide. Tout ira mieux quand je serais loin d'ici. »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure quelques instants avant d'acquiescer. « Comme tu voudras. Bonne chance, petite. »

Je sortis du café tout en rabaissant ma capuche sur ma tête et, debout sur le bord de la route, je hélai un taxi. Il me fallut près de dix minutes pour qu'une voiture veuille bien s'arrêter pour moi. Heureusement, le chauffeur m'emmena à l'aéroport à temps.

Juste à temps pour apercevoir Paul debout à côté des portes, qui surveillait les alentours avec attention. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il ne me laisserait pas prendre son ticket restaurant si facilement. Au moins, il n'avait pas appelé les flics. Pour l'instant.

«__Génial__, » ai-je sifflé. Je sortis suffisamment d'argent et le remis au chauffeur.

« Arrêtez-vous là, merci. Vous pourrez garder la monnaie si vous restez garé ici encore deux petites minutes. »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et sortie du taxi accroupit derrière celui-ci. Je défis la fermeture éclair et ôtai mon sweat à capuche, puis fouillai dans mon sac à dos à la recherche d'un autre sweat. Espérons que Paul soit à la recherche d'une adolescente qui en porte un blanc comme celui que j'avais au début et non un noir, comme maintenant. Resté, le problème de mon sac. De toute évidence, il le reconnaîtrait.

Je me redressai et le taxi démarra aussitôt, frôlant mes orteils au passage. J'entrepris de marcher en direction des portes d'entrées. Tout en m'approchant, j'eus l'idée de me fondre dans un groupe de parents accompagnés de cinq enfants surexcités, puis je remis ma capuche en place. Par chance, Paul ne me remarqua pas.

En effet, mélangée à eux me permis d'échapper deux fois à son regard. Après cela, tout se passa comme sur des roulettes. Je passai sans problème au travers de la sécurité même s'il m'avait fallu un certain temps pour y parvenir. Heureusement, je montai dans l'avion à temps et m'installai confortablement dans mon siège troisième classe.

Au moment où celui-ci décolla, j'avais déjà dévoré mon muffin et m'étais liée d'amitié avec un adorable petit garçon, dont la mère dévisagea comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que je n'étais pas une folle psychopathe qui comptait s'enfuir avec son bébé ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, elle me remercia de jouer avec lui et en profita pour faire une courte sieste.

Et par courte sieste, j'entends qu'elle a dormi durant tout le vol et ne s'est réveillée qu'au moment où l'avion a touché le sol du Maine. Plus précisément, elle s'est réveillée en sursaut lorsque l'hôtesse a annoncé que nous étions arrivés.

« Vous êtes vraiment super avec lui, » m'a-t-elle dit tandis que tous les passagers s'étaient levés pour récupérer leurs bagages.

« J'adore les enfants, » ai-je répondu en lui rendant son bébé. « Et les animaux. »

Je saisis mon sac entreposé au-dessus de moi et suivis les autres jusqu'à la sortie de l'appareil. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas eu à perdre de temps avec mes bagages puisque je n'avais qu'un sac en ma possession.

Ce ne fut que lorsque mes pieds touchèrent le sol du Maine que je réalisai une chose.

__J'étais libre.__

Plus personne pour me rabaisser, me critiquer ou me faire du mal.

Mais au lieu de danser et de chanter comme je voulus le faire, j'ai préféré garder mon sang-froid. Je suis tout simplement montée dans le taxi le plus proche, et surtout le moins cher, et ait indiqué l'adresse du motel dans lequel je resterais pour la nuit. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je puisse trouver un endroit sympa où je me poserais définitivement, dégoterais un boulot et aurais enfin mon propre chez moi.

À peine avais-je mis un pied dans le petit motel que se fut comme un violent coup de massue qu'on m'asséna. L'odeur de la cigarette me monta rapidement aux narines tandis que mes yeux saignés à la vue de tous ces meubles de mauvais goûts. Une musique assourdissante sortait de nulle part. Et il y avait un peu partout dans la pièce des adolescents de mon âge et des jeunes adultes. Tous sans exception buvaient de l'alcool ou fumaient. La jeune fille qui s'occupait de la réception était habillée comme une prostituée, bien qu'elle ne soit pas beaucoup plus âgée que moi.

« C'est tout un escadron que vous avez ici, » ai-je commenté en lui donnant l'argent nécessaire pour ma chambre.

Elle afficha un sourire radieux. « N'est-ce pas fantastique ? Mes parents possèdent cet endroit et ils ont acceptés de me payer pour que je les remplace la nuit. J'organise des fêtes tout le temps. »

« C'est une bonne chose qu'ils vous fassent confiance, » ai-je dit avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix alors qu'elle me tendait les clés de ma chambre.

« Tu trouves ?! » approuva-t-elle gaiement. « Une fois que t'auras déposé tes affaires, joins-toi à nous ! Tout le monde sera content si tu participes ! »

Je m'efforçai d'afficher un sourire sur mes lèvres. « Merci, mais je ne suis pas vraiment une fêtarde. »

« Ooh, t'es du genre toute innocente et tout, » a-t-elle dit en hochant la tête.

J'ai bronché sans protester. Puis, tout en me frayant un passage dans la foule, j'atteignis le couloir menant à ma chambre. Elle était décorée avec autant de mauvais goût que le hall, mais au moins j'avais un peu d'intimité. Toutes ces vilaines couleurs, ces odeurs bizarres et ce stress quotidien m'infligèrent un violent mal de crâne. Je me demandais si le bureau de la poulette fournissait des Doliprane. Après toutes les gueules de bois auxquelles elle devait faire face chaque jour, c'était très probable.

Aussi, je décidai de quitter la sécurité de ma chambre pour prendre la direction du bureau de la réceptionniste.

« Hey, t'aurais des Dolipranes ou de l'Ibuprofène ? » demandai-je.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit-elle comme si j'avais été stupide de poser la question. Elle sortit son sac à main de derrière le bureau et commença à fouiller dedans.

« Je sais que c'est là qu'ils sont, » s'exclama-t-elle frustrée.

« J'en ai un. » Je détournai le regard sur ma gauche et aperçus un gars assez mignon posé prés de moi. Il me tendit une pilule. « Elle m'en a donné un hier et j'ai oublié que je l'avais mis dans ma poche. »

Je regardai la poulette derrière son bureau qui le toisa un moment, les yeux vidés de toutes expressions, lorsque tout à coup, ils s'illuminèrent. « Oh, oui, c'est vrai ! »

Je lui pris la pilule des mains et l'examinai attentivement. Elle avait l'air normale.

Je mis la pilule dans ma bouche et réussi à l'avaler sans m'étouffer. « Merci, » dis-je reconnaissante. « Ça a été une longue journée. »

« Pas de problème, » répondit-il en affichant un sourire nonchalant. « Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas t'asseoir avec moi et te détendre un peu ? »

J'hésitai. Je n'avais jamais fréquenté de gars intéressant avant, ce qui signifiait que jamais je n'avais été dans une situation similaire. On m'avait scolarisé à domicile du coup, j'avais été très peu habituée à fréquenter des gens de mon âge.

« Bien sûr, » ai-je finalement répondu, sentant une certaine audace de ma part. « Allons-y. »

Nous avons contournés les gens et nous sommes assis sur un canapé.

« Alors comment t'appelles-tu ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Amy, » répondis-je. « Et toi ? »

« Brandon, » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Je hochai la tête, pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il fallait dire.

« Tu veux danser ? » proposa-t-il, faisant un signe en direction d'un groupe de personne qui dansait coller les uns aux autres.

Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, cherchant la meilleure façon de lui dire non.

Il ri. « Aller, laisse-moi deviner. C'est ta première soirée sans papa et maman. »

« Quelque chose comme ça, » répondis-je, fatiguée. Ce mec commençait déjà à me taper sur le système alors qu'on venait à peine d'échanger quelques mots.

« Dans ce cas, vient fêter ça, » me pressa-t-il.

« Eh bien... » dis-je lentement. « Okay, bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ? »

Il me tira jusqu'à la piste de danse. Au début, je me sentis mal à l'aise et toute bizarre. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on me touche et là, il m'avait semblé que tout le monde s'était amassé contre moi. Puis, tout à coup, sortit de nulle part, je fus prise d'une sorte d'euphorie qui me fit danser comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus normale au monde.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me laissais aller. Je me balançais au rythme de la musique et autorisai même Brandon à mettre ses bras autour de moi.

Mais très vite, je fus prise de vertige. La salle commença à tanguer autour de moi et un épais brouillard m'obstrua la vue. La musique devenait de plus en plus forte.

« Brandon, » ai-je articulé avec difficulté. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Je me sentis tombée. Et avant que je ne touche le sol, il passa un bras autour de ma taille et me porta comme une jeune mariée.

Je voulus crier, lui faire du mal, faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi, sauf le laisser me porter jusqu'à une des chambres du motel comme il était en train de le faire.

J'entendis la porte de la chambre claquer et je me suis sentie tomber sur quelque chose de mou. Le lit.

« S'il te plaît, ne fait pas ça, » ai-je supplié faiblement tandis qu'il commençait à me peloter. « Arrête, s'il te plaît ! »

Mais il s'obstina. Il continua de me tripoter. J'ai prié, bien que je ne sois pas digne de l'aide de Dieu. Paul avait eu raison, je n'étais qu'une innocente petite imbécile naïve. Je méritais absolument tout ce qui m'arrivait. Qu'est-ce qui m'étais passée par la tête ? Accepter la pilule d'un parfait inconnu à une soirée était à ce stade la chose la plus idiote que je n'avais jamais faite.

Mais malgré le fait que j'avais vraiment été stupide sur ce coup, je ne pouvais décemment pas rester là à le laisser faire. J'avais bien essayé de dire à Brandon d'arrêter, mais je me sentais si faible que c'était à peine si j'arrivais à articuler. Lorsqu'il cessa pour enlever ses vêtements, je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et aperçus deux étoiles qui scintillaient l'une à côté de l'autre. Faire un vœu par l'intermédiaire d'une étoile était réservé aux enfants, mais au point où j'en étais, c'était tout ce qu'il me restait. Celle de droite s'avéra être la plus lumineuse, c'est donc vers elle que je me tournai.

« S'il vous plaît, » ai-je murmuré. Une larme perla le long de ma joue.

Brandon saisit mon menton et m'arracha à la contemplation du ciel pour le regarder. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Amy, » susurra-t-il, le regard sauvage, sa main descendant vers le bouton de mon jean. « Tu vas adorer. »

« Ne fais pas ça, » l'ai-je supplié faiblement, essayant de garder les yeux clos.

Et subitement, la fenêtre s'entrouvrit dans un violent claquement, provoquant un vacarme assourdissant. Brandon s'arrêta aussitôt et nous regardâmes tous les deux fixement la fenêtre. Il faisait étrangement calme si on omettait le sifflement du vent.

« C'était sûrement le vent, » dit-il finalement en se tournant vers moi.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu reposer ses doigts sur moi, il s'envola à l'autre bout de la pièce, percutant brutalement le mur. J'entendis un craquement suivi d'un gémissement de douleur.

Quelque chose de sombre se précipita à travers la chambre. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » pleurnichai-je.

Pour unique réponse, une ombre avec une paire d'yeux brillants tomba du plafond.

Je la fixai longuement, les yeux écarquillés. La chose tendit une main vers moi.

« Je ne peux pas bouger, » ai-je essayé de lui expliquer, mes paupières se faisant de plus en plus lourdes. « Je ne peux... »

Et avant même que je ne tombe dans l'inconscience, je sentis qu'on me soulevait dans les airs.

Et, merde.


	2. Chapter 2

**_**Chapitre 2**_**

« Encore une fille ?! »

« Elle est morte ? Sa peau est aussi pâle qu'un linge. »

Je pouvais sentir quelque chose de dur s'enfoncer dans mon dos, on aurait dit un rocher. C'était presque aussi insupportable que les multitudes de voix aux alentours. J'ai roulé sur le côté et me suis recroquevillée pour plus de confort.

« Non, elle est en vie. Elle doit seulement être pâle au naturel. Elle vivait peut-être dans une grotte. »

… Si ce n'était pas un rêve, de quoi s'agissait-il ? Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et je me levai droite comme un piquet, regardant sauvagement autour de moi. J'étais assise dans une clairière à l'orée d'une forêt sombre. Les arbres se balançaient lugubrement dans une brise légère et tout à proximité était à l'état sauvage, des plantes sauvages aux côtés de buissons sauvages. Une ambiance tout droit sortie d'un film d'horreur.

J'étais encerclée par une douzaine de garçons, chacun habillés comme des minis Robin des Bois. Tous vêtus en marron et vert foncé, tenant des arcs et des épées. Ils étaient alignés selon leurs âges, cela allait de douze ans jusqu'à, à peu près, mon âge. Ils avaient tous l'air de ne pas s'être lavés depuis plusieurs semaines. Leur visage était couvert de saletés et leurs vêtements étaient tout déchirés.

Disposée à me remettre sur pied, je fus tout à coup saisie d'un haut-le-cœur. Je m'abandonnai une nouvelle fois au sol et glissai une main dans mes épais cheveux noirs. « Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! »

« On a rien fait. » Je haussai un sourcil à l'intention du garçon qui venait de parler. Il avait une capuche, mais je pouvais voir des mèches blondes dépasser. Je remarquai aussi une cicatrice lui barrant le visage. Sa voix était profonde et un peu effrayante.

Je plissai les yeux. « Oh vraiment ? Pourtant, la dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est que je- » je m'arrêtai brusquement.

Le plus âgé de tous croisa les bras. « Que tu quoi ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils essayant désespérément de me souvenir. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne pus reconstituer ce qui s'était passé la veille.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance, » ai-je finalement lâché. « Ce qui importe, c'est que je ne devrais pas être ici. »

Un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs se moqua. « Ça, c'est sûr. »

« Silence, » lui chuchota l'autre garçon. « Laissons Pan se charger de ça. Il doit savoir qu'elle est ici. »

« Pan ? » ai-je demandé septique. « Qui est-ce ? »

« Notre chef, » répondit fièrement un des plus jeunes garçons.

Pan. Ces gamins avaient vraiment besoin d'une bonne coupe de cheveux. Une minute... ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Je les dévisageai un par un et sentie les coins de ma bouche se contracter.

« Attendez, Pan ? Comme dans __Peter__ Pan ?! » je fis un gros effort pour me tenir droite, m'efforçant de ne pas dégobiller. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière pour que je me sente aussi nauséeuse ?

Je les ai dévisagés beaucoup plus attentivement avec leurs armes et leurs tenues. « Les mecs, vous vous prenez sérieusement pour les Garçons Perdus ? »

« Nous __sommes__ les Garçons Perdus, » rétorqua le garçon à la cicatrice. « Tu es à Neverland, fillette. »

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi, réprimant un rire. Il était vrai que cet endroit donnait le sentiment d'être magique quand on y regardait de plus près, mais c'était invraisemblable que je me sois retrouvée à __Neverland__. Pour l'amour du ciel, cette île sortait tout droit d'un conte de fées !

J'ai joint mes mains entre elles et les ai dévisagés avec une once de pitié. « Écoutez, je comprends très bien que vous soyez tous très, très malade. Mais si vous m'aidez à rejoindre la ville la plus proche, je pourrais vous aider à rentrer chez vous, ou bien, vous emmenez dans un hôpital, ou probablement en prison. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

Chacun leurs tours, ils ont éclatés de rire. Ce n'était pas bon signe, vraiment pas bon.

« Tu ne trouveras aucune ville ici, fillette, » m'annonça le garçon aux cheveux bruns. « De plus, nous désirons __tous__ rester ici avec Pan. »

J'ai roulé des yeux. « Eh bien, le petit Peter pourra nous suivre s'il le souhaite. » Je me suis mise à pouffer. « Mais s'il me propose de jouer au papa et à la maman avec vous les gars, ça posera problème. Je suis loin d'être une petite fille comme Wendy. »

« Mais rassure-toi, ce n'est pas une honte, » une voix traînante s'éleva derrière moi.

Mon sourire se figea sur mon visage tandis que tous les garçons se redressèrent d'emblée, comme si un roi venait d'entrer.

Je me détournai lentement et aperçus un jeune homme mince mais musclé me sourire d'un air goguenard. Il avait de courts cheveux blonds, sales et coupés juste au-dessus des oreilles. Ses yeux étaient d'un profond gris-bleu. Je me sentis faiblir sous son regard.

« Peter Pan, je présume ? » demandai-je d'un ton embarrassé, espérant qu'il passe inaperçu.

« Le seul et l'Unique, » répondit-il avec un regard malicieux.

Je hochai posément la tête. « Je vois. Eh bien, dans ce cas... »

Ni une ni deux, je pivotai et piquai un sprint en direction de la clairière. L'effet de surprise me fut d'une grande aide. Alors que j'étais loin devant eux, je pouvais tout de même les entendre se quereller derrière moi.

Ignorant les nausées, je m'enfonçai à travers les immenses plantes tout en esquivant de mon mieux les arbres. Je faillis trébucher lorsque mon pied se prit dans une racine, mais me rattrapa du mieux que je pus. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de courir, du moins pas quand j'étais poursuivie par une bande de gamins sauvages.

Une fois que je fus assez loin et hors de portée, je me réfugiai derrière un buisson qui se trouvait sur ma droite et me mise en boule derrière. Mon plan marcha à merveille. Je les vis me dépasser un par un. Bande d'idiots.

Tandis que le bruit de leur pas s'estompait petit à petit, je me redressai et sortie de ma cachette pour reprendre ma course à contre-sens.

« Et maintenant où penses-tu aller comme ça ? »

Je m'immobilisai brusquement, tombant nez à nez avec le regard amusé de « Peter Pan ».

« Qu'est-ce que je fabrique ici ? » demandai-je en grinçant des dents.

Il soupira. « Eh bien, malheureusement mon ombre t'as ramassé la nuit dernière pour une raison que j'ignore. Il est reparti avant que je ne puisse lui poser la question. »

« Si ma place n'est pas ici, pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas partir ? » ai-je presque supplié.

« Je ne peux pas, du moins pas tant que mon ombre ne soit revenue, fillette, » rétorqua-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, mes yeux vacillèrent de droite à gauche à la recherche d'une issue de secours.

Bien sûr, il le remarqua. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu essayes de t'échapper de nouveau, » dit-il avec une pointe d'avertissement dans la voix. « Auquel cas Neverland te mangera vivante. »

Ses mots déclenchèrent quelque chose en moi. Je posai une main sur mon front et essayai de me souvenir.

__« Tu te feras bouffer là-bas ! »__

Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Les événements d'hier inondèrent brusquement mon esprit. Je me vis quitter la maison de Paul, alias mon « tuteur », puis m'envoler pour le Maine.

« Au fait, d'où est-ce que tu viens ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton désinvolte.

« Je me suis enfuie, » ai-je lâché. « Et puis... » j'ai creusé plus profondément dans mon esprit. Mon avion avait atterri dans le Maine et j'étais entrée dans un motel, puis...

Je hoquetai. « Ce fils de pute m'a drogué ! » Ce qui expliquait pourquoi je me sentais si mal.

Mes jambes flageolaient alors que je me rappelais petit à petit de ce qui s'était passé par la suite. Ce mec, Brandon, m'avait presque violé parce que j'avais réagi bêtement durant la soirée.

Mais je décidais de garder cette partie de l'histoire pour moi. À présent, je regardais Peter Pan les yeux écarquillés. « Ton ombre m'a sauvé, » ai-je chuchoté. « C'est vraiment toi. »

Pour seule réponse, il continua de me sourire malicieusement.

Doucement, je fis marche arrière. « Quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas réellement le petit garçon espiègle qui passe son temps à s'amuser, j'ai raison ? »

« Ne te méprends pas, j'adore m'amuser. » Il fit un pas vers moi. « Bien que ce ne soit pas toujours très agréable pour les autres, » dit-il, une lueur sombre dans les yeux.

Je refis un pas en arrière. « Tu ferais mieux de garder tes distances ou je hurle. »

J'ai aussitôt regretté mes paroles lorsque je vis sa mâchoire se crisper et ses yeux se plisser. Durant quelques minutes, il garda le silence, braquant son regard méprisant sur moi. Je décidai de le fuir jusqu'à ce qu'il m'agrippe la mâchoire m'obligeant à le regarder. Ses yeux bleus-gris se verrouillèrent automatiquement sur mes yeux marron.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas commencer à me donner d'ordres, fillette, » dit-il dangereusement. « Neverland est sous mon contrôle. Les Garçons Perdus sont sous mon contrôle. » Il resserra sa prise. « Et toi aussi par la même occasion. »

« Va te faire voir ! » ai-je craché, essayant de dégager ses doigts de mon visage. « Je ne suis pas juste une « fillette » figure-toi. J'ai un nom et des sentiments. Et j'en ai marre qu'on essaye toujours de me dominer. De plus, j'ai horreur d'être touchée par n'importe qui ! »

Il me regarda pensivement tandis que je continuais mes pitoyables efforts pour enlever sa main de mon visage, puis me lançant un de ses regards furieux, il retira sa main et me demanda.

« Dans ce cas, quel est ton nom ? »

« Amy » ai-je répliqué amèrement, frottant ma mâchoire. Mieux vaut pour lui qu'il ne m'ait pas laissé de marques.

« Juste Amy ? » questionna-t-il, haussant les sourcils. Il n'avait plus l'air énervé. Seulement, effrayant. Et un peu curieux.

« Juste Amy, » ai-je affirmé. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. « J'ai laissé tomber mon nom l'an dernier. »

Il laissa échapper un rire sombre. « Tu es vraiment perdue, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne suis pas perdue, » ai-je cassé. « J'ai été kidnappée ! Mais je me sens mieux toute seule, merci. »

Il me considéra pendant un moment en hochant la tête. « Je vois ça. Te voilà séparé de chez toi depuis quelques heures maintenant et déjà, tu profites de tes nombreux avantages. »

Je grinçai des dents. « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Tu as juste à demander à ton ombre affreuse de me ramener chez moi, comme ça, tu ne m'auras plus dans les pattes. »

« Je ne pense pas non, » ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant doucement de moi. « Tu vois, de nombreuses filles sont déjà venues ici avant toi. Mais aucune d'entre elles n'a réellement « collé ».»

J'ai senti mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Il n'allait pas dire ce que je pensais qu'il allait dire, si ?

« Mais toi, » continua-t-il tout en s'avançant, tandis que je continuais de reculer, « Tu es différente. Tu corresponds. »

Je secouai rapidement la tête en reculant davantage. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte un arbre. Peter mit ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête.

« Bienvenue à Neverland, Améthyste. »

C'est à ce moment-là que je compris. Il avait parlé à son ombre. Il savait tout de moi. Son ombre m'avait sûrement espionnée durant des semaines pour ce que j'en savais. Mon arrivée avait été préméditée par Pan pour des raisons que j'ignorais. Toute cette conversation faisait sans doute partie de son jeu pour savoir si je serais assez divertissante pour lui. Et j'étais tombée dans le piège. Paul avait eu raison, j'avais été incapable d'y arriver toute seule. La seule pensée que l'ex petit ami de ma mère ne s'était pas trompé me plongea dans une colère noire.

Je serrai les poings, luttant contre l'irrépressible envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la face. « Salaud ! » ai-je craché, furieuse. « Je te le redemande, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

Il afficha un sourire narquois. « Tu seras très utile dans ce qui est à venir, Amy »

Je suis restée bouche bée. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut DIRE ?! »

« Tu comprendras bien assez tôt, » promit-il malicieusement. « Mais maintenant, il faut dormir. »

Et avant que je n'aie pu lui balancer une réplique sarcastique, je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous mon poids et ses bras se refermer autour de moi. Et sans que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, je fus plongée dans un sommeil profond.


	3. Chapter 3

**_**Merci à celle qui m'a laissé mon premier review. Ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir et d'être critiquer (pas seulement au sens péjoratif) sur son travail. Donc n'hésitez pas à m'en mettre de très constructive (j'aime quand elles sont constructives :D)**_**

**_**Sur ce, ENJOY.**_**

* * *

**_**Chapitre 3**_**

Je repris mes esprits complètement désemparée. Pourquoi me sentais-je aussi __revigorée __? Je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie.

Ah oui, c'est vrai que j'avais été contrainte à dormir ici, à Neverland, par Peter Pan à cause d'un macabre concours de circonstances.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, le sol sur lequel j'étais couchée était étrangement confortable et chaleureux.

Où est-ce que je me trouvais, au fait ? Osant ouvrir les yeux, je découvris à ma grande surprise qu'en réalité, j'étais allongée sur un canapé marron à l'aspect miteux. Lentement, je me redressai et me remis sur pied. Curieuse, je parcourus l'ensemble de la pièce du regard. Je me trouvais dans un petit arbre qui faisait office de maison/abri. On aurait dit le même que celui du film Disney, sauf qu'il semblait avoir été construit pour une seule personne. Il y avait de nombreuses étagères remplies de livres et de divers bibelots par-ci, par-là, ainsi qu'une commode. Les meubles étaient entièrement faits de bois. Il y avait aussi une petite table accompagnée d'une chaise. J'ai supposé qu'il s'agissait de la demeure de Pan, ce qui m'a arraché un petit sourire. Il était plutôt solitaire.

De l'autre côté de la chambre, il y avait un petit coin prêt des escaliers avec un grand hamac. Au-dessus, sur le plafond se trouvait une large fenêtre. D'ici, on pouvait voir qu'il faisait encore nuit dehors, ce qui était assez étrange puisque je devais avoir dormi au moins huit heures d'affilée.

C'est vrai ça, comment se faisait-il qu'il fasse toujours nuit ?

Mes yeux vagabondèrent vers le côté droit de la chambre, là où se trouvait la porte. Il fallait absolument que je sorte d'ici. Bien qu'à mon avis, il devait sûrement y avoir un Garçon Perdu posté de l'autre côté. J'ai reconsidéré mes options. D'un côté, je pouvais rester ici et attendre que quelqu'un se pointe. Mais de l'autre, je pouvais essayer de trouver une sortie. Peter Pan et les Garçons Perdus ne pouvaient pas être les seuls habitants de Neverland, pas vrai ? Je pourrais tout aussi bien trouver une personne qui puisse m'aider. Et s'il y avait bien un garde posté derrière la porte, eh bien, j'improviserais.

Ma décision prise, je me dirigeai jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvris très lentement, redoutant que Pan m'attende derrière. À la place, j'aperçus un escalier en colimaçon tout en bois qui descendait en formant une spirale. Je me faufilai jusqu'à l'escalier aussi doucement que possible. Au sommet se trouvait une autre porte. Je collai mon oreille contre celle-ci et écoutai attentivement. Je n'entendis aucune voix ni aucun bruit autre que le chant des oiseaux.

Centimètre par centimètre, j'ouvris la porte et atteint la sortie qui se trouvait juste en dessous d'un grand arbre. À ma grande surprise, personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Ils avaient réellement cru que je n'essayerais pas de m'enfuir ? Impossible, ils devaient savoir que je tenterais de m'échapper une fois que je me serais réveillée. Dans ce cas, il s'agissait peut-être d'un piège. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Pan n'était pas comme dans les livres et les films qui avaient bercé mon enfance. Je devais faire attention à ne pas baisser ma garde rien qu'une seconde ou cela engendrerait ma perte. Ou alors ma santé mentale, de toute façon, j'y laisserais sûrement un des deux.

« D'accord, » ai-je murmuré en frissonnant légèrement face à l'air frais de la nuit. « Je sais que tu es là à attendre que je fasse quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide, mais tu ferais mieux de sortir de ta cachette maintenant. »

J'ai croisé les bras et ai attendu. Mais seul le silence se fit entendre.

J'ai roulé des yeux. « Je sais que tu es là, Pan ! »

Mais une fois de plus se fut le son des criquets qui me répondit. Ce qui était assez embarrassant. Mes yeux se posèrent sur un chemin de plantes sauvages qui coupaient à travers la jungle. Je pouvais l'emprunter et voir jusqu'où il mènerait. Mais c'était sûrement ce qu'il attendait que je fasse, je ne devrais peut-être pas m'y risquer.

__Mais __d'un autre côté, la tentation se faisait de plus en plus forte. J'avais tellement de questions auxquelles lui seul pouvait répondre.

« Aller, » me suis-je lamentée. « Je ne me fais plus toute jeune à rester ici ! »

« Tu n'es certainement pas plus vieille qu'avant. »

Je me suis aussitôt retournée pour voir Pan debout à quelques mètres de là, le regard amusé.

Je grimaçai. « Effectivement, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Quoi qu'il en soit, à quoi est-ce que tu joues ?! Laisse-moi rentrer chez moi ! »

« Tu n'as plus de chez toi, » m'a-t-il rappelé.

« J'étais sur le point d'en retrouver un, je te signale, » ai-je cassé.

« Vraiment ? Parce que d'après ce que m'a dit mon ombre, tu étais plutôt occupé à faire d'autres __choses__. » Le ton de sa voix se fit plus insistant sur le dernier mot.

L'image de Brandon refit surface dans mon esprit ce qui me fit aussitôt grincer des dents. Il cherchait juste à me provoquer, je devais l'ignorer.

« Est-ce que c'est ta maison ? » ai-je demandé en désignant l'arbre.

Il hocha la tête. « Tous les Garçons Perdus ont la leur. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander si moi aussi, j'en aurais une, mais me suis reprise à temps. À quoi est-ce que je pensais ? Je n'en voulais pas. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était rentrer à la maison.

« Aller, » dit-il malicieusement. « Qu'est-ce que tu étais sur le point de dire ? »

Voilà que je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter d'y penser. Puis les mots sortirent tout seuls de ma bouche. « Jouons à un jeu, » ai-je suggéré.

Il arqua un sourcil. J'avais réussi à le prendre au dépourvu. Un point pour moi.

« Quel genre de jeu ? » questionna-t-il tout en se rapprochant.

« Cache-cache » ai-je annoncé. « Je vais me cacher et toi, tu dois me trouver. »

Il esquissa un sourire. « C'est d'accord. »

« Attends, » me suis-je écriée avant qu'il ne s'imagine faire ce qui lui chante. « Avant de commencer, j'impose mes conditions. Tu devras jouer à la loyal, ce qui signifie que tu ne recourras ni à la magie ni à l'aide des Garçons Perdus. » Je m'arrêtai un instant. « Ni à ton ombre. »

Il considéra attentivement ce que je venais de lui dire. « Que se passera-t-il si jamais tu gagnes ? »

« Tu devras me ramener dans le Maine, » répondis-je simplement. « Et tu devras me laisser tranquille pour toujours. »

Pan était à présent à quelques centimètres de moi. Je me raidis, priant pour qu'il n'avance pas davantage. Je sentais mes joues s'empourprer sous son regard.

« Et si jamais c'est moi qui gagne ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire railleur. Sale bâtard arrogant.

Je plissai des yeux. « Si tu gagnes, je resterai ici et je consens à devenir ta petite marionnette comme les autres garçons, ou ce que tu voudras que je sois. »

Il me regarda attentivement tout en se mordillant la lèvre d'un air pensif.

« Et je ne pleurnicherais même pas, » me suis-je empressée d'ajouter. « Alors ? »

Il ria sombrement. « Très bien, Amy. Nous allons faire ça à ta façon. » Il se pencha de sorte à ce que ses lèvres ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes. Je frémis lorsque je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon visage glacé.

« Tu as trente minutes pour te cacher » chuchota-t-il avant de fermer les yeux. « Cours. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de me le répéter une seconde fois. Je me reculais et m'assurai qu'il n'en profitait pas pour ouvrir les yeux ou bouger de son emplacement.

Ce jeu n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée finalement. Il commençait à faire sombre et je ne savais même pas comment me repérer sur cette île. Je ne savais pas non plus si elle était plutôt grande ou petite et qui l'habitait.

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, je n'étais pas à la merci de Pan. J'étais à la merci de Neverland.

Une chose me dit que ce jeu s'avéra être plus sombre et plus tordu qu'il n'en a l'air, quand on voyait qui était le dirigeant. Je me baissais lentement et attrapai un bout de bois, les yeux toujours fixés sur Pan. Je le jetai à travers le buisson qui se trouvait à sa droite. Espérons que cela le lancera sur une mauvaise piste. Je vis le coin de ses lèvres se contracter. Soit, il savait parfaitement ce que j'étais en train de faire, soit, et je l'espérais, il pensait réellement que je venais d'emprunter ce chemin.

Aussi discrètement que possible, je pris le chemin de gauche et coupai à travers les arbres. Et une fois que je fus certaine d'être assez loin, je me mis à courir comme si le diable était à mes trousses.

Ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité.

* * *

__**Comme j'ai assez bien avancée dans les chapitres, je pense poster au moins deux fois par semaine (le mercredi et le dimanche) je vais essayé de tenir un rythme régulier mais je ne vous promets rien.**__


	4. Chapter 4

**_**Merci aux anonymes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir.**_**

**_**Et oui je suis d'accord avec toi Lorelei, je trouve aussi qu'il n'y a pas assez de fanfic sur Peter Pan, c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai traduis celle-ci.**_**

**_**Merci aussi à Captainbell et à Drusilla :)**_**

* * *

**_**Chapitre 4**_**

Quand j'étais petite, je me demandais ce qui se serait passé si j'avais eu la possibilité d'aller à Neverland. Je m'imaginais qu'il arriverait toutes sortes d'aventures fabuleuses et fantastiques. J'aurais joué avec les Garçons Perdus, fait de mauvaises blagues au Capitaine Crochet, et Peter Pan serait devenu mon meilleur ami.

Mais maintenant, laissez-moi vous dire que je devais être une sacrée rêveuse quand j'étais petite, parce que je suis en train de vivre un épouvantable CAUCHEMAR !

Tout dans cette forêt était sinistre et terrifiant. Des murmures et des gémissements s'élevaient de tous les côtés. Que cela provienne d'un animal ou d'un Garçon Perdu, il était hors de question que je reste dans les parages pour le découvrir.

Je continuais de courir toujours plus vite. Il fallait absolument que je me dégote une bonne planque, une planque où jamais il ne pourrait me débusquer.

Mais maintenant que j'y pensais, quand est-ce que le jeu était censé prendre fin ? Et pourquoi n'avions-nous pas instauré une limite de temps ? Vous voyez, c'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que je comprenais pourquoi je n'avais jamais vraiment eu d'amis. C'était affligeant de voir à quel point j'étais nulle pour établir les règles d'un jeu.

Je maugréai et m'arrêtai un instant de courir pour reprendre mon souffle. Ce qu'il me fallait, c'était une tactique qui me permettrait de gagner ce jeu. J'inspectai soigneusement les environs mais rien ne semblait différent d'il y a dix minutes. Il ne me restait plus que vingt minutes pour trouver un endroit où Pan n'irait jamais me trouver.

Je me suis remise à courir, scrutant désespérément les alentours. Puis, tout à coup en décidant de traverser un amas de plantes, je percutai de plein fouet un Garçon Perdu. Je me rattrapais à temps et reconnu le type à la cicatrice et à la voix traînante. Il était dur comme un roc, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait sourcillé quand je lui ai foncé dessus.

« Super, pendant que je te tiens, est-ce que par hasard, tu connaîtrais de bons endroits à la fois sombres et inconnus de tous, par ici ? » lui ai-je demandé plein d'espoir.

Il afficha un petit sourire en coin. « Es-tu en train de me demander de t'aider à __tricher __? Peter ne serait sûrement pas d'accord. »

« Non, » ai-je répondu précipitamment. La dernière chose dont j'avais bien besoin, c'était d'un cafteur. « Pas du tout... qui-que-tu-sois. »

« Mon nom est Felix, et si j'étais toi, je ne gaspillerais pas mon énergie à courir partout. Il te trouvera ou que tu ailles de toute manière. »

« Nous verrons cela, Felix, » ai-je murmuré. Espèce de sale-stupide-lèche-botte-inutile de Garçon Perdu.

Exaspérée, je levai les yeux au ciel et discernai, à ma grande surprise, une falaise au loin. Peut-être y avait-il une cachette au sommet.

« Merci pour rien, » ai-je grommelé en l'écartant pour pouvoir passer. Je courus en direction de celle-ci et découvris qu'en vérité, il ne s'agissait pas d'une falaise comme je l'avais pensé au premier abord, mais d'une crique près d'un lagon encerclé de plusieurs rochers.

Je venais enfin de trouver la cachette idéale. J'ai accéléré le pas jusqu'à me ruer au bord du lagon.

C'était splendide. On distinguait parfaitement le reflet de la lune sur l'eau. Elle scintillait encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de jeunes humaines par ici, » s'exclama une voix douce et mélodieuse.

Je me suis baissée un peu plus et mon regard rencontra celui d'une femme qui émergeait lentement de l'eau.

Puis subitement, mes yeux se sont écarquillés. « Euh, salut. »

Sa queue claqua un petit coup dans l'eau, ce qui me fit sursauter. Elle rigola et nagea jusqu'à moi. Elle était vraiment magnifique avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux brillants.

« Je vais essayer de deviner toute seule, vous êtes une sirène, c'est ça ? » ai-je demandé en déglutissant avec difficulté. « Est-ce que par hasard, je me trouve dans le Lagon des Sirènes ? »

Elle sourit. « Je n'avais encore jamais entendu quelqu'un l'appeler comme ça, mais je suppose que c'est le cas. »

« Est-ce qu'il en existe d'autres ? » ai-je questionné, curieuse.

Elle acquiesça. « Oh que oui. Tout autour de Neverland, ainsi que dans d'autres dimensions. »

« Êtes-vous en train de me dire qu'il existe plusieurs mondes ? » ai-je déclaré, incrédule. « Une île dirigée par un adolescent dictateur, ce n'était pas suffisant ?! »

La sirène rejeta sa tête en arrière et rigola de plus bel. « Je suppose que tu n'es pas ici par choix ? »

« Non, » ai-je marmonné en fronçant des sourcils. « Je suis actuellement en train d'essayer de me cacher afin qu'il ne me retrouve pas. Si je gagne le jeu, je pourrai rentrer chez moi. »

« Eh bien, permets-moi de te dire que pour l'instant, ce n'est pas gagné, » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

« Je sais, » admis-je en soupirant. « Je ne sais pas où je pourrais trouver une bonne cachette. »

« Tu n'as qu'à venir dans l'eau, » suggéra-t-elle, en affichant un air radieux. « Il ne croira jamais qu'une sirène t'as aidé à te cacher. »

Je ricanai à mon tour et croisai les bras. « Merci, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à me noyer aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne vais pas te noyer, » insista-t-elle. « Et je te conseille de ne faire confiance à personne d'autre ici. »

J'ai arqué un sourcil. « Et pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance à toi ? »

« Parce que je t'aime bien, » a-t-elle simplement répondu. « Tu es loin d'être aussi ennuyeuse que cette autre fille qu'il a ramenée. De plus, je serais vraiment contente de le voir s'énerver pour une fois. C'est tout le temps lui qui gagne. »

Je suis restée à ma place et lui ai lancé un autre regard rempli d'incrédulité.

« Mon nom est Harmonie, » m'annonça-t-elle, comme si son nom suffirait à gagner ma confiance. « Et toi, quel est le tien ? »

« Amy, » ai-je répondu en la toisant avec méfiance.

« Eh bien Amy, il va falloir te décider, car je suis certaine qu'il te trouvera n'importe où, où tu iras. »

Elle marquait un point. J'hésitai.

« C'est maintenant ou jamais, » m'a-t-elle dit d'une voix chantante. Elle avait raison. Mes trente minutes étaient probablement déjà écoulées. Il pouvait débarquer à tous moment, m'attraper et le jeu serait fini pour moi.

« Très bien, » ai-je finalement accepté. Je me glissais lentement dans l'eau. Elle était agréablement chaude. Au moins, je ne mourais pas d'hypothermie. Plus j'avançai et plus ça devenait profond. Heureusement que mes chaussures étaient là pour me protéger d'éventuels objets pointus.

Une fois arrivée jusqu'à Harmonie, elle m'agrippa le bras et commença à tirer dessus.

« Je ne suis pas en train d'essayer de te noyer, au contraire, » m'a-t-elle dit. « Il y a un grand rocher pas très loin, tu pourras te cacher derrière. »

« Parfait, » ai-je déclaré, tout en la jaugeant avec méfiance.

« Harmonie, que fais-tu avec cette humaine ? » Nous nous sommes toutes les deux immobilisées et avons lentement regardé à droite pour voir l'homme sirène qui venait de parler. Au moment où il a plongé son regard dans le mien, je me suis sentie fondre de l'intérieur. Il ressemblait à un Dieu avec ses cheveux sombres, sa peau bronzée et ses traits fins.

« Je suis en train de l'aider, » répliqua Harmonie après avoir hésité un moment.

« C'est une bien jolie créature que voilà, » ronronna-t-il en nageant plus près de nous. « Dites-moi, que faites-vous dans un endroit aussi triste que celui-ci ? »

Je ne pus même pas lui répondre tellement son regard me fascinait. « Je, euh, je... »

Il me prit doucement la main. « Je peux t'emmener dans un lieu sûr si tu veux, un lieu où il ne te trouvera jamais. »

« Ne t'y avise pas, » siffla Harmonie. Pourquoi était-elle si en colère ? Il n'allait quand même pas me faire du mal...

Je lui souris d'un air rêveur lorsqu'il replongea ses beaux yeux dans les miens. « Laisse-moi t'y conduire, » m'a-t-il dit. Puis soudain, ses yeux virèrent au rouge sang me faisant sortir de ma torpeur.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de laisser échapper un cri que déjà il m'entraînait sous l'eau. Je pus sentir Harmonie essayer de me tirer vers le haut, mais elle était beaucoup trop faible face à sa solide poigne. Finalement, elle renonça et s'en alla.

Je lui donnai un coup de pied mais se fut à peine s'il fut décontenancé par mon geste. Au lieu de ça, je le sentis raffermir sa poigne. J'essayai de nager jusqu'à l'air libre, en vain. J'ouvris les yeux mais fut confrontée à l'obscurité tandis que le sel me brûlé la vue. Bien qu'à ce moment cela m'importait peu.

Le monde disparu autour de moi. Donner des coups de pied devenait de plus en plus difficile, jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de me débattre. C'était fini, je me sentais partir.

Oh quel monde, quel monde.

* * *

La vie s'insuffla une nouvelle fois dans mon corps alors qu'on m'administrait une grande tape dans le dos qui me fit recracher toute l'eau de mes poumons.

« Aller, évacue-moi tout ça. »

Je n'arrivais pas à parler. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était expulser l'eau de mer sur le sol rocailleux.

Je rejetai ma tête en avant et me mis à quatre pattes tout en m'étouffant de plus en plus à cause de l'eau. On m'infligea une nouvelle tape dans le dos et tout de suite je me sentis un peu mieux.

« C'est tout l'océan que tu as avalé ou seulement le lagon ? » ai-je entendu Pan me demander ironiquement.

Évidemment, je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer encore longtemps. Je continuais de recracher l'eau comme une stupide fontaine.

Une fois que se fut passé, je pris une grande bouffée d'air et m'assis sur les genoux.

« Jamais plus je ne regarderais la Petite Sirène, » ai-je murmuré, essayant de reprendre un souffle régulier. Je levai les yeux et vis Pan assis pas loin, l'air très amusé par la situation.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » lui ai-je demandé après avoir repris une respiration normale.

« Eh bien, quand ton nouvel ami a essayé de te noyer, Harmonie est venue me trouver et comme je n'étais pas très loin, je suis arrivé à temps, je l'ai tué et j'ai passé les dernières minutes à essayer de te ranimer. »

Je l'ai fixé, dubitative. « Tu-tu l'as tué ? »

« Évidemment, » m'a-t-il répondu comme si j'avais été bête de poser la question. « Il a essayé de tuer une personne sous ma protection. Je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser s'en sortir sans en avoir subi les conséquences. »

« Tu es malade ! » Je n'ai pus m'empêcher de crier.

« T'aurais voulu qu'il continue de vivre après ce qu'il avait fait ? » demanda-t-il en se levant soudainement. « Et pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? Je viens juste de te sauver la vie. »

« Je ne suis pas en colère à propos de ça, » ai-je dit en me levant à mon tour. Wow, je venais de me relever trop rapidement après mon expérience de mort imminente. Je fus surprise lorsqu'il me saisit le coude pour m'aider à me stabiliser.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi es-tu si énervé ? » demanda-t-il en roulant des yeux. « Je t'en prie, éclaire-moi. »

Je fis de mon mieux pour ignorer à quel point sa poigne devenait de plus en plus ferme, finalement je lui ai dit, « Ce n'est pas à toi de punir les gens pour leurs crimes. Ça ne fera que noircir ton âme. »

Il me toisa d'un air septique pendant un moment avant d'exploser de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?! » J'en profitai pour extirper mon bras. C'était ma seule occasion et tant pis si je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes.

« Toi, » a-t-il réussi à articuler. « Tu n'essayerais pas de m'apprendre les bonnes mœurs par hasard ? »

« Ça y ressemble pourtant, » ai-je répondu avec lassitude, avant de me masser les tempes.

Il continua de rire, ce qui me mis mal à l'aise au plus au point. Je frappai plusieurs fois son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de rire. « Okay, d'accord, c'était très drôle. Ha, ha, est-ce qu'on peut reprendre le jeu maintenant ? »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » demanda-t-il perplexe. Je sentais mon corps se refroidir. Il avait cette lueur espiègle dans le regard. Ça ne sentait pas bon.

« Tu sais, » ai-je repris les mains tremblantes. « Cache-cache. Est-ce qu'on peut reprendre ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » s'exclama-t-il en riant sombrement. « J'ai gagné. »

J'ai cligné plusieurs fois des yeux. « Pardon ? »

« Je t'ai trouvé, » a-t-il simplement déclaré. « Ce qui veut dire que j'ai gagné. »

« Mais j'ai failli me noyer ! » ai-je persiflé. « J'exige une revanche ! »

« Quand est-ce qu'on a précisé qu'il pourrait y avoir une revanche si tu te mettais en danger ? » demanda-t-il, le regard amusé.

Je sentais ma gorge se nouer. Il ne pouvait pas dire une chose pareille. C'était sûrement une blague de mauvais goût. Je ne savais même plus quoi répondre. Je le dévisageai, m'interdisant de pleurer.

« Peut-être que tu devrais faire plus attention quand tu imposes les règles d'un jeu, » suggéra Pan malicieusement.

J'ai essayé de le gifler, mais il attrapa mon poignet en plein vol.

« À partir de maintenant, il n'y aura plus de ça, » déclara-t-il calmement, attrapant ma seconde main lorsque je voulus recommencer. « Désormais, ta place sera ici. Je ne t'oblige pas à m'aimer, mais au moins à me respecter. »

Je vais me gêner tiens. J'étais tellement en colère. Je le dévisageai comme si sa tête venait de prendre feu et que j'en été la seule responsable.

« Oh, aller, » m'a-t-il dit en roulant des yeux quand mes larmes firent leur apparition. « Tu vas adorer vivre ici. »

Sans me soucier qu'il tenait toujours mes poignets entre ses mains, j'essuyai rageusement mes larmes. Pleurer, c'était paraître faible. Je ne devais pas pleurer, surtout pas devant lui.

« Je ne me plairai __jamais__ ici, » ai-je dit en dégageant mes bras de son emprise. « Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra, Améthyste, » déclara-t-il, sa voix devenant dangereusement basse. « Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de rencontrer les Garçons Perdus. »

Avant que je n'aie pu ouvrir la bouche pour protester, il passa ses bras autour de moi et s'envola dans les airs.

Je poussai un cri perçant et m'accrochai à lui aussi fermement que possible. De là, j'aperçus le Lagon des Sirènes rétrécirent à vue d'œil et disparaître au moment où on survolait la forêt. Neverland était une jungle. Pire encore, elle était __sa__ jungle.

C'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour faire une figure aérienne qui me fit hurler une fois de plus.

« Arrête ça ! » me suis-je écriée, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou. Voler était une expérience beaucoup plus rafraîchissante que ce qu'ils racontaient dans les films Disney. Surtout après avoir nagé avec des sirènes.

Je commençai à trembler de façon incontrôlable. « Dépêche-toi, j'ai froid. Et si je meurs d'hypothermie, je te jure que mon fantôme reviendra te hanter jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. »

Il rigola. « Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il y aura un grand feu de joie quand nous arriverons, juste pour toi. »

« Je suis une sorte de sacrifice vierge ? Non parce que vu la façon dont mes jours se sont déroulés ici, ça ne me surprendrait pas. »

Pan éclata de rire de plus bel. « Bien sûr que non. Il s'agit juste d'une célébration en l'honneur de notre nouvelle Fille Perdue. »

Tout simplement, génial.

* * *

**_**Voila en espérant que ça vous a plu. Je posterais certainement la suite dimanche.**_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour à tous, on est dimanche ce qui signifie nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça donne la volonté de continuer à traduire les chapitres. **_

_**Sinon pour toutes celles qui se demandent, il y aura en tout 36 chapitres mais l'auteure a fait une suite avec 27 chapitres en cours.**_

_**Voilà, encore merci et je vous dis à toutes ENJOY !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

La raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de m'enfuir, c'était pour échapper à l'homme qui m'avait dirigé depuis l'instant où j'avais atteint l'âge de mes dix ans. Du moins ça c'était jusqu'à hier. Au lieu de ça, c'est un autre dictateur qui m'est tombé dessus. Un dictateur qui me rendait folle à un tel point que même Paul n'y était pas parvenu durant toutes ces années.

Et peu importait la manière dont je dévisageai Pan en ce moment, cela semblait toujours autant l'amuser.

On venait de survoler une petite clairière dans les bois à l'endroit où les Garçons Perdus avaient commencé un gigantesque feu de joie. Ils n'avaient pas du tout été surpris de me voir arriver. Apparemment leur chef obtenait _toujours_ ce qu'il voulait. Sale enfant pourri gâté.

Tous les garçons s'étaient rassemblés autour du feu, chacun dévorant sauvagement la même viande bizarre et discutaient les uns avec les autres. On aurait dit qu'ils ne se souciaient absolument pas de ce qui se passait dans le monde, ils se contentaient de rire entre eux ou de glander pour la plupart.

De mon côté, j'étais assise contre un arbre en train de mourir de froid, loin des garçons et par la même occasion loin du feu. De temps en temps je lançais des regards furieux en direction de Pan, qui lui était assis à l'opposer, près du feu.

Bien vite, je me rendis compte que les regards intimidants ne fonctionné pas avec lui, je laissai donc tomber et pris un air renfrogné en fixant le feu cette fois. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de partir d'ici. Je n'étais pas perdue. J'avais été sur le point de reconstruire ma vie. Je n'appartenais pas à la bande des Garçons Perdus.

Puis tout à coup, une mélodie gracieuse et envoûtante s'éleva dans les airs, emplissant furtivement mes oreilles. Je tournai la tête en direction de Peter qui jouait de la flûte. Il me toisa à son tour d'un air innocent, mais je pouvais lire la malice jaillir de ses pupilles, tandis que ses lèvres luttaient contre l'envie de sourire. J'ai croisé les bras et ait sèchement détourné la tête en direction du feu, les yeux levés au ciel.

Les garçons poussèrent des rugissements et des cris de joie avant de se lancer dans une danse autour du feu comme des sauvages. Pour une raison bizarre, j'éprouvais moi aussi l'irrépressible envie de les rejoindre. La musique était tellement _jolie_. Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ? C'était la musique du diable qui était joué par Peter le Joueur de Flûte. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Ce gars était réellement le Joueur de Flûte. Cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi je désirais tant me joindre à eux. Il était en train de nous contrôler avec cette chose.

Eh bien, je ne me laisserais pas prendre au piège. Même si l'envie devenait de plus en plus forte. La flûte était sûrement la cause de la fidélité de ces garçons. Il fallait absolument que je sache comment cette chose _attirait_ les garçons. Si seulement je pouvais m'en débarrasser...

Je fermai les yeux. Pan arqua un sourcil mais, continua de jouer de la flûte. Je fixai le feu à présent, essayant d'ignorer le vacarme que faisaient les garçons en agissant comme des animaux.

La musique s'arrêta subitement, ce qui n'empêcha pas les garçons à continuer de danser et de faire du bruit.

Je repris mes esprits à temps pour voir Pan se laisser tomber à côté de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » lui ai-je demandé en grinçant des dents.

« En fait, je me disais que tu aurais peut-être faim, » répondit-il en tirant une petite pochette de sa ceinture d'où il sortait une pêche des plus appétissante.

J'essayais d'ignorer les grondements que faisait mon estomac. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cette pêche ? »

Il sourit. « Rien, je te le promet. »

« Mais oui, bien sûr, » ai-je répliqué en roulant des yeux. Tout ce que j'avais mangé ces dernières vingt-quatre heures avaient été un muffin, mais comment savoir si la pêche n'avait pas été empoisonnée ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là ?

Il haussa des épaules. « Très bien. Puisque tu n'en veux pas, je ne vais pas là gâcher. » Il porta le fruit jusqu'à sa bouche.

« Donne-moi ça, » ai-je grommelé en la lui arrachant des mains. Je pris une petite bouchée du fruit et ait presque gémi de satisfaction tellement c'était bon. Elle était douce et juteuse. Je me forçais quand même à manger lentement.

« La musique t'a plu ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'était joli, » ai-je dit après un moment d'hésitation. Je n'étais pas dupe, son acte de « gentillesse » caché quelque chose, mais je me devais de jouer le jeu.

Je m'éloignai un peu. Il était assis trop près de moi pour que je me sente à mon aise.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » questionna-t-il amusé.

« Je te les dis, je n'aime pas être touché, » ai-je répliqué après avoir avalé une grosse bouchée.

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. Je me raidis, mais ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre. Il voulait juste me mettre hors de moi. Je débattis intérieurement en me demandant s'il fallait lui mentir et lui dire que ça ne venait que de lui. Oui mais d'un autre côté je me dis qu'il ne gobera jamais ce mensonge.

Je me préparais donc à lui dire la vérité. « Disons que j'ai du mal à faire confiance aux gens de ton espèce. En l'occurrence, aux hommes. »

« De toute évidence, » ajouta-t-il avec désinvolture. « Surtout après ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière et aujourd'hui avec l'homme-poisson. »

Je grinçai des dents mais pris sur moi. « Eh bien, tu vois ce qui se passe dés que je baisse ma garde ? » J'avais pourtant essayé d'oublier ce qui s'était passé avec Brandon. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'espérer que l'ombre de Pan l'ai défiguré à jamais.

Pan posa une main sur mon genou. Mais je continuai de prendre sur moi. Même si je trouvais ça bizarre qu'il essaye de me réconforter. « Tu n'es tout simplement pas à même de faire confiance aux bonnes personnes. Mais saches que tu peux nous faire confiance. »

Je riai amèrement et jetai le noyau de ma pêche dans le feu. « C'est bizarre mais pour certaines raisons j'en doute fortement. Après tout, tu es un tricheur. »

« Je n'ai pas triché, » a-t-il répondu en croisant les bras, ôtant heureusement pour moi sa main de ma cuisse. « Je t'ai trouvé sans avoir eu recours à la magie, aux Garçons Perdus ou à mon ombre. »

J'ai secoué la tête dépitée. « Quoi qu'il en soit, Pan. Tu as fichu en l'air tous mes rêves d'enfant. »

Il grimaça. « En parlant de ça, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une autre version de moi dans ton monde. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

J'ai hoché la tête. « C'était mon histoire préférée étant gosse. J'ai toujours eu envie d'aller à Neverland. Mais au lieu de ça je suis coincé ici avec toi. Le Peter Pan désagréable qui en plus n'est même pas roux. »

Il se pencha vers moi et son souffle chaud me caressa la joue. « Je pense que tu arriveras à aimer le _véritable_ Peter Pan. »

J'ai regardé derrière lui. Les Garçons Perdus dansaient toujours autour du feu en criant, mais c'était comme s'ils étaient à des millions de kilomètres de nous.

Dieu, qu'il était beau. Je ne pouvais pas le nier. Être si près de lui déclenchait chez moi des battements de cœurs incontrôlables. Est-ce qu'il pouvait l'entendre ? Je me souvins qu'il ne fallait pas que j'oublie de respirer. Il était si prêt que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage.

Je me remis sur pied. « Peut-être que ça pourrait arriver. Si tu n'étais pas un salaud manipulateur. »

Il se leva à son tour, souriant malicieusement. « Tu as tellement l'esprit d'une Fille Perdue. J'aime ça. »

Je le regardai longuement. « Tu réalises que je viens tout juste de t'insulter ? »

« J'ai vu ça, » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois. « Évidemment, tu n'es pas la première à le faire. En général, c'est surtout les nouveaux arrivants qui le font. »

« Je n'en doute pas, » ai-je dit en hochant la tête. « Il faut dire que t'es un peu con aussi. »

Il ria. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que malgré que tu aies été blessée et battue, tu as encore de l'espoir. » Il tendit la main et frôla ma joue. « Tu as un tel tempérament de feu pour une fille si froide, Améthyste. »

D'un geste, j'ai écarté sa main. « À vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de sécher correctement après avoir fait mumuse avec les sirènes, cela expliquerait pourquoi je sois si froide. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à mes vêtements humides. « Pourtant, tu aurais pu te changer quand tu le souhaitais. »

Je l'ai regardé les yeux écarquillés. « Je te demande pardon ? »

Il éclata de rire devant ma mine horrifiée. « Détends-toi. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu peux faire ce que tu veux à Neverland, du moment que t'y crois. »

Je baissai les yeux sur mes habits. « Donc ce que tu me dis c'est qu'ici je peux imaginer n'importe quel vêtement et il apparaîtra aussitôt ? »

« Seulement, n'importe qui ne peut pas le faire, » ajouta-t-il.

« Défi accepté, » ai-je répondu en lui tournant le dos. J'ai regardé mes vêtements une minute, puis j'ai pincé les lèvres et me suis concentré. Si je pouvais réellement porter ce que je voulais, il fallait que ce soit quelque chose d'assez confortable. Une fois que ma tenue se matérialisa dans ma tête, j'ai fermée les yeux et me suis concentré aussi fort que je le pouvais.

Mes yeux se sont rouvert et je restai bouche-bée. Mon sweat qui me démangeait il y a encore quelques minutes et mon jean qui était devenu lourd à cause de l'eau, ont tous les deux étés remplacés par un débardeur violet foncé, un pantalon moulant sombre assorti à une ceinture tout aussi sombre et des bottes à lacets. Je passai mes doigts entre mes longs cheveux ébène et à ma grande surprise ils n'étaient plus touffu et humide mais, au contraire de nouveau sec et parfaitement ondulé.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un air ravi. « Je l'ai fait ! »

Il souriait à son tour. « Je n'ai pas douté de toi une seconde. »

Mon sourire s'affaiblit. À première vue, il semblait gentil et sincère. Mais quand on regardait de plus près, son sourire était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sinistre, je venais de lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Je regardai derrière moi et vis que les Garçons Perdus dansaient toujours. La façon dont ils riaient et criaient les faisaient ressembler à des bêtes sauvages. Le pire c'est qu'ils n'avaient rien de sauvage. Pan les avaient tous sous son contrôle. Et pendant quelques instants il m'avait eu moi aussi sous son contrôle.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me lancer. « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire ce qui me retient ici ? Et s'il te plaît ne me répond pas quelque chose comme « tu as l'esprit d'une Fille Perdue ». Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Désolé, » dit-il en enroulant une de mes mèches entre ses doigts. « Mais j'aime les surprises. »

Je voulus hurler et le traiter de monstre, le gifler et courir très loin. Mais je n'en fis rien. Mes yeux aperçurent sa flûte coincée entre sa ceinture. Il me fallait à tout prix cette flûte et le seul moyen d'y parvenir était de lui faire baisser sa garde. Comment allais-je m'y prendre. Mais tout d'abord procédons par le plus important.

J'ai soupiré. « Écoute, il se fait tard et ça a été une longue journée, ou une longue nuit, bref l'heure qu'il fait maintenant. Et j'aimerais aller dormir, est-ce que c'est possible ? »

Il acquiesça. « Bien sûr. Reste ici, je reviens. » Il s'éloigna et je le vis interpeller Felix. Curieuse, je les ai regardés échanger quelques mots avant que Pan ne revienne.

« Allons-y, » déclara-t-il gaiement. « Felix va prendre soin de toi un petit moment. J'ai aussi besoin de sommeil. »

« En gros tu veux t'assurer que je n'essaye pas de fuir, » ai-je murmuré sombrement.

Il afficha un petit sourire. « Je pense que tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque à présent. »

Bien sûr que oui. J'étais devenue beaucoup plus intelligente maintenant. Et puis, je cherchais juste à dérober son instrument de musique préférée.

* * *

**_La suite mercredi, je pense que certaines vont apprécier le chapitre suivant._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_**Bonsoir à toute, je viens juste de voir que ça faisait quand même un mois que je n'avais pas posté. C'était la période des examens, donc je n'ai pas pu trop poster, même si j'en mourrais d'envie croyez-moi ! Et j'ai bien lu toutes vos reviews, d'ailleurs je vais m'empresser d'y répondre !**_**

**_**Lorelei : Oui j'aime beaucoup Felix dans cette fic et le fait qu'il joue les nounous m'a fait rire.**_**

**_**Drusilla : Oh crois moi, Peter n'a pas fini de te surprendre.**_**

**_**Emaly : Je devais poster dimanche mais c'est en lisant ta review que j'ai finalement postée aujourd'hui. En tout cas merci pour tes reviews, elles m'ont faite beaucoup rire x)**_**

**_**Frankly: Merci beaucoup, ce que tu me dis me touche sincèrement. Quand je traduis je fais en sorte que ça se voit moins en utilisant des expressions plus adaptées à notre langage. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il s'agissait d'une traduction.**_**

**_**Allison : Et bien voilà la suite x)**_**

**_**JeanneFun : Merci ! Au début j'avais un peu peur de traduire cette fic, je me disais que ce serait trop dur mais finalement vous semblez apprécier ma traduction, ce qui me fait très plaisir :D Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews !**_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 **_

Je n'avais pas menti quand j'avais affirmé à Pan être exténuée, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je me suis endormie. Mon but était plutôt de lui faire croire. Recroquevillée sur son canapé, dans sa petite cabane, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai adopté une respiration beaucoup plus lente. Il fallait que je sois convaincante pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Je l'entendis qui rejoignait son hamac.  
Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je m'autorisai à regarder par-dessus mon épaule pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait. Il avait l'air d'être plongé dans un profond sommeil. Prudente, je me redressais et glissai un pied sur le sol en bois. Tandis que j'avançais sur la pointe des pieds, ma respiration se faisait lente et régulière. Je sentais ma concentration s'échapper à chacun de mes pas.  
Il ressemblait à un ange quand il dormait, beau et innocent. Ses mains étaient croisées derrière sa nuque et une de ses jambes se balançait dans le vide. Je le dévisageai beaucoup plus longuement que je n'aurais dû, inhalant chaque partie de son être. Je fus saisie d'une folle envie de grimper sur le hamac et de me blottir contre lui.  
Je me giflais mentalement. Ce n'était _absolument pas du tout _ce à quoi je pensais. Je secouai furieusement la tête espérant ainsi faire le vide intégral dans mon esprit. Il était loin d'être un ange. Il était mon _ravisseur_, nom de Dieu. Je devais à tout prix me concentrer sur ma mission. Il fallait que je dérobe la flûte pour ensuite la détruire.  
Je baissai les yeux jusqu'à sa ceinture où j'aperçus l'instrument. Je retins ma respiration et tendis lentement la main pour essayer de l'attraper.  
Puis, soudainement, elle disparut et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard dans la paume de ma main.  
Je restai bouche-bée devant la flûte qui trônait à présent au creux de ma paume. Qu'est-ce qui... venait de se passer ? Je déglutis difficilement en essayant de reprendre mes esprits et de ne surtout pas céder à la panique. Était-ce une fois de plus le coup du « si tu y crois, ça se réalisera » ?  
« Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Je sursautai et plongeai mon regard dans celui de Pan. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, mais ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. À ma grande surprise, il n'avait pas du tout l'air en colère. Juste intéressé par la manière dont sa flûte venait d'atterrir tout droit dans ma main.  
« Comment j'ai fait ça ? » lui ai-je demandé, les yeux écarquillés. « Je ne l'ai même pas touché. »  
Ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il les posa sur moi. « T'est-il déjà arrivée des choses étranges que tu n'arrivais pas à expliquer ? »  
Je haussai un sourcil, luttant contre l'envie de rire.  
« Je parle en dehors du fait que tu sois ici, Amy, » précisa-t-il sèchement. « Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »  
J'étais à deux doigts de lui répondre que non, mais je pris tout de même le temps de réfléchir à la question. « Eh bien... je me souviens de cette fois où Paul me criait dessus. » Je n'avais pas besoin de lui expliquer qui était Paul, il devait probablement déjà le savoir grâce à son ombre.  
« Et que s'est-il passé ? » me pressa-t-il en s'asseyant correctement et en balançant ses jambes d'un côté du hamac. Il tapota la place de libre qui restait à côté de lui et sans vraiment prendre conscience de ce que je faisais, je m'y installai. Bien entendu, je soulignais à peine le fait que nous étions carrément collés l'un à l'autre. Je contemplai la flûte entre mes doigts et essayai de me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé cette fameuse nuit.  
« C'était il y a quelques mois de ça. Il avait bu et il n'arrêtait pas de crier après moi sans aucune raison valable. Il disait que j'étais pathétique et inutile. Du coup, j'ai voulu aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre, mais il m'a attrapé le bras et m'a collé contre le mur. Il a continué de me hurler des insanités à la figure. Et quand j'ai voulu le repousser, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais il a soudainement percuté le mur d'en face. En me rapprochant, j'ai vu qu'il avait perdu connaissance alors je l'ai traîné jusqu'au canapé en m'assurant qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Ensuite, je suis allée dans ma chambre et j'ai essayé de tout oublier. Il avait tellement bu qu'il ne se souvenait de rien le lendemain matin. Alors, j'ai fait comme si je ne savais pas d'où lui venait sa bosse. »  
Je relevai la tête et plongeai mon regard dans celui de Pan. « Comment est-ce que j'ai réussi à faire ça ? » lui ai-je chuchoté.  
« Te souviens-tu de ta mère ? » me demanda-t-il. « Avant qu'elle ne t'abandonne. »  
« Je... » je fronçai les sourcils. « Pas vraiment. Je me souviens à peu près de son nom et de quoi elle avait l'air, mais sinon je ne me souviens pas tellement avoir grandi avec elle. Elle m'a aimée, enfin, je crois. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle était souvent froide et distante avec moi. Et quand elle m'a abandonné à Paul et qu'elle n'est pas revenue, ça ne m'a pas vraiment surprise. J'ai juste été blessé qu'elle m'ait laissé avec une personne aussi cruelle. »  
« Oublie-les, Amy, » m'a-t-il dit avec douceur. « Tu vaux beaucoup mieux qu'eux. »  
« J'aimerais pouvoir y croire, » ai-je lâché, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.  
« Oh, mais tu peux, » déclara-t-il avec un petit rire. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arriverais pas à y croire ? »  
« Parce que ça signifierait que je te fais confiance et ça, je ne peux pas. »  
Il plissa les yeux. « C'est marrant que tu dises ça, alors que tu étais discrètement en train de rôder autour de moi. À propos, je souhaiterais que tu me rendes ma flûte. »  
Il tendit impatiemment une main vers moi, le regard furieux. Je fis la moue et lui remis son objet à contrecœur. Pas de panique ça faisait partie de mon plan.  
« Tu dormais vraiment tout ce temps ? » lui ai-je demandé d'un ton maussade.  
« Pour être honnête, oui. Jusqu'à ce que je me sente observé depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes. »  
Mes joues s'empourprèrent. « Je n'étais pas en train de t'_observer_, je _complotais_. »  
Il se redressa et afficha un petit sourire suffisant. « Tu ne sais pas mentir, Amy. »  
« Mais je ne mens pas ! » ai-je insisté. « Si c'était le cas, ça voudrait dire que je commence à bien t'aimer, ce qui est totalement faux. »  
Soudain, tout se passa très vite, il me tira d'un coup sec hors du hamac et me coinça contre le mur d'en face.  
Puis, c'est avec douceur qu'il remit une de mes mèches de cheveux en place. « En plus de me _mentir_, c'est à toi-même que tu mens. »  
Je l'ai regardé attentivement, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.  
Il rapprocha son visage un peu plus près du mien. Des images de Brandon inondèrent une fois de plus mon esprit. Je me revis prise au piège, à la façon dont il m'avait jeté sur le lit du motel. Je revis ses yeux devenir de plus en plus bestiaux au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait mon corps de ses mains.  
« Peter, arrête ! » Je le repoussai aussi violemment que je le pus et comme Paul, il fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais à la différence de Paul, Peter pouvait voler. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se stabiliser dans les airs.  
« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » demanda-t-il furieusement tandis que je me laissais choir sur le sol.  
« Je suis désolée, » murmurai-je en m'entourant de mes bras, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer les tremblements.  
Pendant un instant, il me lança un regard rempli de haine, il avait l'air prêt à s'énerver contre moi. Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent tout à coup. « C'est à cause de ce que ce gars t'a fait. Tu pensais que j'allais- » articula-t-il rageusement en se détournant de moi. Je le regardai avec méfiance jusqu'à ce qu'il prit sa tête entre les mains, prêt à s'arracher les cheveux.  
« Reste ici, » ordonna-t-il finalement en prenant un ton dangereusement calme. « Il y a certaines choses qu'il faut absolument que je fasse. Felix t'apportera de quoi manger plus tard. »  
Il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée.  
« Tu comptes me laisser ici toute seule ? » demandai-je, la voix légèrement brisée.  
Il s'arrêta net et tourna la tête vers moi. « Si je te laisse ici, c'est pour ta propre sécurité. Neverland peut être dangereux à ces heures-ci. »  
J'ai hoché la tête.  
Nos regards se croisèrent. « Et au fait, je voulais simplement t'embrasser. »  
Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte, me laissant méditer seule. Après tout, Peter Pan aussi pouvait devenir honnête.

* * *

Après qu'il ait refermé la porte, je suis restée là, sans bouger. Sérieusement. Je lui avais obéi pendant environ une dizaine de minutes. Bon, je vais être honnête, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler de l'obéissance, je suis juste restée là à attendre qu'il réapparaisse. Mais à présent que j'étais sûre et certaine qu'il ne reviendrait pas, je me suis levée et suis sortie de la chambre pour faire face à personne. Aucun Garçons Perdus censé garder l'entrée ne s'y trouvait. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il savait que j'essayerais de m'enfuir. L'idée qu'il le sache avant même que je n'ose faire quoi que ce soit m'exacerbait.  
Prudemment, je sortis du refuge et pris la direction de la forêt. Je n'entendis ni vis aucun Garçons Perdus. S'ils avaient été dans les parages, ils m'auraient arrêté, non ?  
Wow, quand est-ce que j'étais devenue une criminelle ?  
Toujours est-il que je continuai à pied, en faisant expressément attention à bien garder les yeux grands ouverts en cas de danger. Après que Peter soit parti, j'avais recouvré mes esprits. Je m'étais demandée comment j'avais été capable de le repousser avec une telle force, juste à l'aide de mes deux mains. Pourquoi n'y étais-je pas parvenue avec Brandon ? Pourtant, Dieu seul sait que j'avais essayé de le repousser, peut-être était-ce à cause de la drogue. Si seulement je l'avais su plus tôt. Je me demandais si j'étais capable de faire plus. Savoir que j'étais en possession d'un pouvoir me faisait me sentir beaucoup moins vulnérable d'un coup.  
J'entendis le bruit d'une brindille que l'on casse plus loin. Je poussai un cri et m'enfuis aussi vite que possible. Hors de question que je me fasse bouffer par une bête ou réprimander par Felix.  
Je venais à peine de courir trois mètres quand je heurtai quelqu'un tellement fort que nous tombâmes tous les deux.  
« J'étais seulement en train d'explorer ! Je suis innocente, je le jure ! » ai-je plaidé en essayant tant bien que mal de me remettre sur pied. Mon regard trouva la personne au sol et tout à coup mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
« Toi, tu n'es sûrement pas un Garçon Perdu, » ai-je dis en tendant une main pour aider la jeune femme à se relever.  
« Quelle perspicacité, » répondit-elle d'un ton amer. Elle me prit quand même la main et d'un geste, je tirai vers le haut. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon et elle portait des vêtements verts foncés. Elle me dévisagea tout en se dépoussiérant.  
« Attend... » ai-je dit doucement. « Tu ne serais pas la Fée Clochette ? »  
« Si, » répondit-elle avec circonspection. « Qui es-tu ? »  
« Je m'appelle Amy, » ai-je répliqué en essayant de garder mon calme. La Fée Clochette avait toujours été mon personnage préférée. Mais à présent, elle n'avait plus du tout l'allure d'une fée. Ses ailes avaient disparu et elle ne brillait pas vraiment. De plus, elle faisait la même taille que moi.  
Durant un moment, nous nous dévisageâmes l'une l'autre avec prudence, avant de comprendre qu'aucune de nous deux n'était une menace pour l'autre.  
« Normalement, Pan n'autorise pas les filles ici, » a-t-elle dit en prenant une posture plus détendue. « Qu'as-tu de si spéciale, exactement ? »  
J'ai haussé les épaules. « Ne me pose pas la question. Ce connard refuse de me le dire. »  
Elle m'accorda un petit sourire. « Tu essayais de t'enfuir ? »  
J'ai secoué la tête. « Pas du tout et puis, de toute manière, ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée. J'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air. » J'ai regardé autour de nous, guettant le moindre signe de Peter ou des Garçons Perdus.  
« Ils sont tous partis, » me rassura-t-elle. « Tu n'as rien à craindre pour le moment. Quant à Pan, je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'il est allé. »  
J'ai roulé des yeux. « Il est probablement en train de jouer les tyrans autre part. »  
Elle arqua les sourcils, surprise. « Tu n'as pas peur de lui ? »  
« En réalité, je suis terrifiée, » ai-je admis, las. « Disons que c'est compliqué. Écoute, j'ai vraiment envie de rester plus longtemps avec toi, crois-moi, tu es la première fille avec qui je discute depuis longtemps. Mais je ferais mieux d'y retourner. S'il apprend que je suis partie, il m'écorchera vive. »  
Elle me toisa curieusement. « En temps normal, il adore voir ses nouveaux Garçons Perdus, ou dans ton cas Fille Perdue, s'attirer des ennuis. »  
« Il a besoin de moi, » ai-je répondu calmement. « Bien que je ne sache toujours pas pourquoi. »  
Elle grimaça. « Je suis désolée de ce qui t'arrive. » Dit-elle en s'éloignant. « Le camp n'est pas très loin d'ici. Tu es capable d'y retourner seule ? »  
J'acquiesçai et commençai à m'éloigner aussi. « Oui, merci. On se reverra une autre fois. »  
« Je l'espère bien, Amy, » a-t-elle répondu tristement. « Sois prudente. »  
Je lui fis un petit sourire triste avant de me retourner pour reprendre le chemin en direction du camp.  
À présent, il fallait que je fasse attention à ne pas me faire attraper en rejoignant la cabane dans l'arbre de Peter. Je sentais que quelque chose allait bientôt se produire à Neverland.

* * *

**__**La suite mercredi, cette fois promis.**__**


	7. Chapter 7

**_**Oui, je ne poste que maintenant, excusez-moi je viens juste de me rendre compte qu'on été déjà jeudi...**_**

**_**Encore une fois vous avez été nombreuses à m'envoyer vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ^-^**_**

**_**En début de chapitre je ne répondrais qu'aux reviews anonyme.**_**

**_**Emaly : C'est un vrai bonheur à chaque fois de lire tes reviews ! Oh oui pour ce qui est d'être direct, crois moi Peter n'y passe pas par quatre chemins, autant aller droit au but ! Mais attention ça peut être une qualité mais aussi un défaut, tu comprendras mieux dans ce chapitre. Et oui Clochette refera son apparition !**_**

**_**Frankly : Alors, pour ce qui est de mes examens euh... (…. '-') Et en ce qui concerne la traduction, c'est ma toute première alors oui crois que je me donne à fond ! J'espère continuer à traduire d'autre fiction qui pourrait vous plaire, mais d'abord concentrons nous sur celle-ci se serait déjà pas mal x)**_**

**_**JeanneFun : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi (en ce qui concerne les sentiments rapides et tout) encore un petit baiser ça peut passer dans une fic mais quand on voit les personnages tomber amoureux rien qu'au troisième chapitres, moi cela a tendance à m'agacer.**_**

**_**C'est vrai tu as été jeter un œil à l'original ? Je ne dirais pas qu'elle est compliquée à traduire, disons juste que certaines expressions ne sont pas facile à comprendre. C'est pour ça que si un jour tu lis l'original tu verras que certains de mes passages ne sont pas pris mot pour mot, je reformule ma phrase pour qu'elle ait du sens pour vous lecteur. Et pour finir Clochette aussi n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler mon personnage préféré mais bon puisqu'elle est là ~**_**

**_**Sur ce, place au chapitre ! (Avec un jour de retard, oui je mérite d'être jetée du haut de Big Ben...)**_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 **_

J'aurais souhaité rester plus longtemps en compagnie de la Fée Clochette. Pendant presque deux heures personne n'était venue vérifier pour voir si j'étais toujours là. Soit, ils négligeaient sérieusement leurs fonctions de gardien, soit, ils pensaient que j'étais sagement restée à ma place.  
Malheureusement, ils avaient eu raison. J'étais allongée la tête en bas sur le canapé lorsque Felix se décida enfin à me rapporter de quoi me nourrir.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il l'air amusé.  
« Je m'ennuie, » me suis-je plainte. Sa cicatrice n'était pas si mal, vu d'en bas. « Pourquoi est-ce que je dois rester ici ? »  
« Il ne veut pas que tu essayes de tout gâcher, » répondit Felix comme si cela allait de soi.  
« Que j'essaye de tout gâcher ?! » Malheureusement, en essayant de me relever trop vite, je tombai tête la première sur le sol.  
« Désolé, tu n'es pas censé être au courant, » répliqua-t-il en souriant tandis que je me remettais debout.  
Je plissai les yeux. « Dis-moi, tu n'en as pas assez de lécher les bottes de Peter ? »  
Felix me lança un regard amer et haussa les épaules. « Non mais sérieusement, tu n'as jamais voulu avoir plus de liberté ? »  
« C'est grâce à lui que nous sommes libres, fillette. Tu devras t'en souvenir. » Il posa une tasse en étain sur la table de ce que j'imaginais contenir de l'eau et un petit bâton d'où était plantée de la viande et ce que j'espérais être des légumes autour, comme une sorte de brochette.  
Je l'ai interpellé avant qu'il s'en aille, « Je m'appelle Amy, crétin ! Et d'ailleurs, où est passé Peter ? »  
Il n'a pas pris la peine de s'arrêter, me faisant bien comprendre que lui non plus n'en avait pas la moindre idée. C'est là que je réalisai quelque chose. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me préoccupait tant ? Certes, c'était pour un petit moment, mais sans Peter dans les parages, j'étais plus ou moins libre. Mais pour une certaine raison, je me faisais du souci. Et puis, il fallait le reconnaître, je me sentais _seule_.

* * *

**P.O.V Omniscient**

Cela faisait si longtemps que Peter n'avait pas mis les pieds dans une autre dimension. Il avait presque oublié ce que c'était que de voyager d'un monde à l'autre. Son ombre avait été réticente à l'y emmener. Il avait aussi dû modifier quelques petits détails dans le projet sur lequel ils travaillaient depuis si longtemps maintenant. Mais, au final, il était plutôt satisfait du résultat.  
C'était au milieu de la nuit, dans cet autre monde qu'ils venaient d'atterrir. Ils se trouvaient juste en face de leur destination.  
« Il faut nous tenir prêt, » avait sombrement ordonné son ombre. « Ce ne sera pas long. »  
L'ombre fit un signe de la tête avant d'aller se cacher à proximité.  
Peter entra dans le motel et regarda les lieux avec une expression de profond dégoût. Tout était délabré et l'air était irrespirable à cause de l'odeur infâme de la cigarette.  
Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau qui se trouvait à côté de l'entrée et offrit un sourire des plus charmeurs à la fille qui était postée derrière.  
« Je viens rendre visite à un ami à moi, » s'exclama Peter en s'appuyant sur le bureau pour se faire entendre à travers la musique beaucoup trop forte à son goût. « Il s'appelle Brandon. Sais-tu où je pourrais le trouver ? »  
La jeune fille le toisa un petit moment avec hésitation en se demandant si elle n'avait pas un peu trop bu. Mais une fois qu'elle eut jugé qu'il était plutôt mignon dans son genre, elle se redressa rapidement.  
« Oh ouais, carrément, » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant. « Au bout du couloir, deuxième porte à gauche. Mais si j'étais toi, je ferais gaffe. Il est de mauvais poil aujourd'hui et ne laisse entrer personne. » Elle plissa les lèvres dans une moue déconfite.  
« Oh, je te rassure, ce ne sera plus un problème désormais. » N'importe qui aurait aperçu la lueur malsaine dans le regard du jeune homme. N'importe qui sauf cette fille.  
« Génial ! Eh bien, bonne chance pour qu'il te laisse entrer. »  
Sur ce, Peter fit demi-tour et prit la direction de la chambre qu'on venait de lui indiquer. Plusieurs personnes lui jetèrent des regards sur son passage, mais la plupart du temps on, l'ignorait.  
Son ombre se glissa sous la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit de l'intérieur. Peter entra et trouva Brandon ivre mort sur son lit, manifestement victime d'une gueule de bois. Il esquissa un sourire de satisfaction lorsqu'il vit les bandages autour de son nez et son œil aussi noir que du charbon. Apparemment, son ombre n'y était pas allée de mains mortes.  
Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Le voir ainsi endormi aurait pu lui permettre d'en finir rapidement, mais il avait envie de le voir souffrir, de l'entendre hurler de douleur.  
Soudain pris d'une pulsion, il le saisit par la gorge et serra de plus en plus fort. L'ivrogne se réveilla aussitôt.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'étouffa-t-il en essayant de toutes ses forces de dégager la poigne qui lui bloquait la trachée.  
« Eh bien, je rends service à quelqu'un. » Pan le souleva dans les airs et le propulsa contre le mur dans un craquement sonore qui lui arracha un sourire d'exaltation. Brandon hurla de douleur et pressa plus fort son bras contre lui.  
« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS RACONTEZ ?! » beugla-t-il en essayant de s'échapper.  
Peter s'avança vers lui d'un air menaçant. « Oh aller, fait marcher tes neurones. Tu te souviens sûrement d'elle. Longs cheveux noirs, le teint pâle. »  
« J-Je l'ai vue la nuit dernière, je crois, » bégaya le jeune homme qui gémissait de douleur.  
« Oh, mais, je sais ce que tu as fait, » siffla Peter. Il se pencha vers lui et tira plus fort sur son bras cassé. Un torrent de larmes déferla sur le visage du jeune homme en même temps qu'il laissa s'échapper un rugissement de douleur.  
« Écoute mec, je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble, » s'excusa-t-il en gémissant comme un bébé. « Je suis désolé ! Ne me tue pas ! S'il te plaît ! »  
Peter se baissa et tira si brutalement sur le bras du jeune homme que son os se déplaça. Le cri qui suivit fut si terrible qu'il était presque incroyable que personne ne l'ai entendu. En effet, la musique était si forte que tout le monde était trop occupé à faire la fête pour le percevoir. Peter comptait justement sur celle-ci pour éviter de se faire remarquer.  
« Chaque action à ses conséquences, » déclara-t-il en souriant méchamment. « Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas le seul. Il y a un homme du nom de Paul à qui je dois aussi une petite visite ce soir. »  
« À toi, maintenant, » signala-t-il cruellement avant de prendre congé.  
À ses mots, l'ombre déchira d'un coup sec celle de Brandon avant de s'enfuir à son tour.

* * *

**P.O.V Amy**

Il fallait absolument que je trouve de quoi m'occuper étant donné que j'allais être bloquée ici pendant un bout de temps encore. Il n'y avait rien à faire. J'avais dévoré la nourriture que Felix m'avait apportée en moins de deux minutes. J'étais affamée et ça n'avait pas été si mauvais tout compte fait. Ensuite, j'avais essayé de faire une courte sieste sur le canapé, mais mon esprit était beaucoup trop éveillé pour arriver à trouver le sommeil. Finalement, je m'étais contentée d'arpenter la pièce du regard.  
Peter avait-il vraiment voulu m'embrasser ? Et si c'était le cas, est-ce que je l'aurais laissé faire ? Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si ses intentions envers moi étaient sincères ou pas. Et évidemment, je ne pouvais pas lutter contre le fait que j'éprouvais une sorte de désir pour lui. Peut-être que je ressentais cela uniquement parce qu'il exerçait sa magie sur moi. Après tout, il était extrêmement puissant, c'était donc très facile pour lui de manipuler les sentiments des gens.  
En parlant de pouvoir, qu'en était-il des miens ? Comment avais-je fait toute ma vie pour ne pas m'en être rendu compte ? Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant un long moment. Maintenant que j'y pensais, je ne me souvenais plus très bien de ma vie avant mes dix ans, comme la rencontre entre Paul et ma mère, par exemple. Cela me frustra au plus haut point. Avais-je perdu mes souvenirs en me cognant la tête ?  
Ne souhaitant plus y songer davantage, je me suis dirigée vers la bibliothèque de Peter avant de commencer à parcourir les étagères. Rien de très intéressant attira mon attention jusqu'à ce que je ne tombe sur un énorme livre de contes de fées. Bizarre. Peter était loin de ressembler à ces personnes qui aimaient lire des contes pour enfants avant d'aller se coucher. Je m'emparai du livre et commençai à le feuilleter. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer l'incertitude qui grandissait en moi. Les quelques passages que je lus étaient bien différents par rapport aux contes qui avaient bercé mon enfance. Même l'histoire de Peter Pan avait été modifiée. Serait-ce possible qu'elles soient toutes réelles aussi ?  
Je secouai la tête et remis le livre à sa place. J'avais beaucoup trop d'informations qui me trottaient dans la tête en ce moment et je devais m'occuper d'un seul conte de fées à la fois. Surtout que celui-là était particulièrement pénible.  
J'étais en train de me demander si j'arriverais à me rendormir lorsque Peter refit son apparition.  
« Tu es de retour ! » me suis-je aussitôt écriée en sautant hors du canapé. « Je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyée de toute ma vie. Écoute, je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure mais- tu as l'air content, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il en adoptant l'air le plus « innocent » qu'il avait en réserve.  
J'ai croisé les bras sur ma poitrine. « Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui vient tout juste de gagner à la loterie. Alors, je réitère ma question, _qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_ »  
Il s'avança vers moi et lorsqu'il fut à ma hauteur, il replaça une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille. Son geste était si doux que ça ne fit que renforcer mes soupçons à son égard.  
« Ne te fatigue pas avec ça, » a-t-il répondu calmement.  
J'ai reculé en affichant un air incrédule. « Tu empestes le joint. »  
Il haussa les épaules et fit quelques pas en arrière. Il me cachait définitivement quelque chose. Une minute, savait-il vraiment ce qu'était un joint ?  
Puis, soudain, ça m'a frappée. « Tu étais dans mon monde ? » ai-je questionné suspicieuse en me rapprochant.  
« No- »  
« Ne me mens pas ! » ai-je clamé en grinçant des dents.  
Il s'arrêta puis me fixa d'un air pensif. « Oui, » a-t-il finalement avoué. « J'y étais bien. »  
« Est-ce que tu as kidnappé quelqu'un d'autre ? » ai-je interrogé.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il résista contre l'envie de sourire. « Non, je n'ai kidnappé personne. »  
… Bon sang, si ce n'était pas suspect ça. S'il pensait que j'allais le laisser s'en tirer comme ça, ce n'était que partie remise.  
« Dans ce cas, qu'y faisais-tu ? » ai-je questionné une nouvelle fois en m'avançant plus près. Je l'ai regardé avec intérêt. « Allez, dis-moi. »  
« Comme tu voudras. J'ai tué Paul et Brandon. »  
Ma mâchoire se décrocha et je le dévisageai avec horreur. « Tu as fait _quoi_ ? »  
« Je les ai tués, » rétorqua-t-il simplement.  
Je plaquai ma main contre ma bouche et fis un pas en arrière. J'étais pétrifiée. D'abord, l'homme sirène et maintenant ces deux-là. Ne vous méprenez pas, chaque partie de mon être les méprisés toujours autant, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que j'aurais voulu les voir morts. Chaque fois que je pensais voir du bien en lui, la réalité revenait toujours aussi brutalement. Il n'avait rien à voir avec ce garçon dont je suivais les aventures à la télévision, petite.  
Le dégoût se propagea sur tout mon visage. « Si tu pensais que c'était le meilleur moyen de gagner ma confiance, alors tu es plus fou que ce que je pensais. »  
Je me précipitais droit vers les escaliers en le bousculant au passage. Une partie de moi s'attendait à ce qu'il me court après, mais il n'en fit rien. Quelques secondes plus tard, je compris pourquoi. C'est en voulant ouvrir la porte pour m'enfuir que je me retrouvais face à face avec un monstrueux ouragan. Une pluie torrentielle martelait le sol tandis que le tonnerre grondait et que le vent soufflait si fort que je fus à deux doigts d'être aspirée à l'extérieur. Je refermai la porte aussi sec et redescendis les escaliers pour apercevoir Peter toujours debout dos à moi. Il tremblait de rage.  
C'est à cet instant que je compris pourquoi tout le monde ici éprouvait de la crainte à son égard et pourquoi il fallait que j'en fasse de même. Son pouvoir était au-delà de tout ce que je m'étais imaginée. Il contrôlait absolument tout sur cette île, comme il contrôlait les Garçons Perdus et comme il pensait aussi me contrôler. Peter Pan était le diable déguisé.  
Je m'approchai lentement et posai soigneusement une main sur son épaule en essayant de contrôler la peur qui m'envahissait.  
« Tu as besoin de te calmer, » dis-je doucement. « Tu vas détruire Neverland si tu continues. »  
Il se retourna vivement et j'enlevai aussitôt ma main. Je me sentais fléchir sous son regard de braise.  
« C'est pour toi que j'ai fait ça, » déclara-t-il sombrement. « J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour te rendre heureuse ici. Qu'est-ce que tu demandes de plus ? »  
Je n'arrivais même plus à faire le tri dans mes pensées. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. C'était comme tomber tête la première dans un trou noir de pure folie. Une vague de haine me submergea et toutes les pensées rationnelles que j'avais gardées pour moi jusqu'à présent échappèrent à mon contrôle.  
Je le giflai tellement fort que sa tête partie sur le côté.  
« TU M'AS KIDNAPPÉE ! » ai-je explosé. « ÉVIDEMMENT QUE JE NE VEUX PAS RESTER ICI ! »  
Il tendit le bras dans ma direction et je crus un instant qu'il allait me frapper ou m'étrangler. Au lieu de cela, ses mains se posèrent sur mon visage et dans un geste brusque, il captura mes lèvres. Sa bouche était tellement chaude et rugueuse contre la mienne que je n'eus pas le courage de l'empêcher de continuer.  
Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je fabriquais, mais lentement mes lèvres ont commencé à bouger contre les siennes. Je venais apparemment de faire quelque chose qui lui avait plu puisque je sentis ses mains descendre jusqu'à ma taille tandis qu'il m'embrassait avec plus de fougue. Mes bras s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de son cou pour m'empêcher de défaillir. Surtout lorsque sa langue commença à taquiner la mienne.  
Puis brusquement, il me saisit par les épaules et me repoussa.  
« Qu-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demandai-je incrédule en reprenant petit à petit mon souffle.

« C'était pour moi la preuve que tu ne souhaites pas rester ici, » répondit-il encore plus menaçant que d'habitude. « N'essayes plus _jamais_ de me convaincre du contraire. »  
Durant quelques instants nous nous dévisageâmes. Nos regards étaient fixement ancrés l'un dans l'autre sans qu'aucun de nous deux n'ose dire quelque chose.  
« Tu resteras ici, » déclara-t-il finalement. « Ou il y aura des conséquences. »  
Sur ces dernières paroles, il me relâcha et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.  
S'il pensait que son baiser avait suffi à ce que je lui obéisse ou à oublier ce qu'il prévoyait de faire, il était à côté de la plaque.  
Vingt minutes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne décide de sortir de l'abri à mon tour. Il était temps que je découvre enfin ce qui se passait réellement sur cette île.

* * *

**_**Voilà en espérant que ça vous a plu, écrivez-moi vos impressions ! À mercredi prochain !**_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Comme promis le chapitre 8 !**_

_**Emaly : Eh ben ! Vous avez toutes étés surprises que Peter ait tué deux personnes x) bah oui ! C'est un killer, faut pas l'oublier. Et oui, on peut aussi y voir un côté protecteur, c'est sûr qu'Amy doit se sentir coupable maintenant, même si elle ne les portait pas dans son cœur. Bah attend, des herbes magiques à Neverland, c'est très probable ! Imagine Peter qui fume ** trop classe.**_

_**Frankly : T'as aimé la baffe que s'est prise Peter ? xD Tu risques d'être servie à ce niveau, Amy compte le frapper très souvent ~ Sinon merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même si Peter n'y est pas tellement présent.**_

_**Lorelei : Oui The Kiss x) Merci encore !**_

_**Drusilla : C'est sûr qu'Amy fera un peu plus attention à ses mots la prochaine fois.**_

_**JeanneFun : xD Tu m'as fait rire « regarder le paysage » à ça non ça ne risque pas ! On ne tombe pas dans la précipitation quand l'histoire est bien ficelée. Arrête, tu me flattes :D je ne suis pas si forte que ça en anglais ~ Je suis obligée de jongler entre la traduction et mon dictionnaire de synonymes pour éviter les répétitions x)**_

_**Allison : Ah-ha ! Va savoir ~**_

_**Ps : Dans ce chapitre je parle de Neverland en utilisant le pronom personnel « elle » puisque c'est une île.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

Une fois encore il n'y avait aucun Garçon Perdu autour du campement. Ils me faisaient vraiment trop confiance, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Je ne me suis pas attardée plus longtemps pour attendre qu'ils reviennent. J'ai vite fait de quitter le camp rapidement.

Je marchais depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsque je tombai sur la Fée Clochette. Je pus lire une forme de soulagement dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle m'aperçut.

« Quelque chose de bizarre est en train de se produire, » déclara-t-elle inquiète. « Tous les Garçons Perdus se sont enfuis. C'est la première fois que je les vois aussi _excités_. As-tu une idée de ce qui se passe ? »

« Aucune, » répondis-je nerveusement. « Il refuse de me le dire. »

Elle soupira et se massa les tempes. « Cela n'a pas d'importance de toute façon. Je refuse d'être impliquée dans quoi que ce soit. »

« Quoi ? » me suis-je exclamée. « Tu ne comptes pas m'aider à comprendre ce qui leur arrive ? »

« Je ne peux pas, » répondit-elle sèchement. « Je ne cherche pas à voir mon ombre arrachée, Amy. »

Je tentai une approche différente. « Clocheeeette ! » ai-je déploré. « Où est passé ton sens de l'aventure ? »

Elle laissa échapper un rire amer. « Il a disparu en même temps que mes ailes. »

« Donc, tu n'es plus vraiment une fée, » ai-je murmuré. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Peu importe, » déclara-t-elle fermement. « À présent tu devrais retourner dans ton camp. Et tu ferais mieux de rester en dehors de tout ça. C'est pour ton bien. »

J'ai plissé les yeux. « Alors, premièrement, il ne s'agit pas de _mon_ camp, je suis toujours prisonnière, même si Peter ne le voit pas de cet avis. Deuxièmement, je vais découvrir ce qui se passe, avec ou sans ton aide. Et si c'est aussi grave que nous le pensons, alors j'essayerais de les stopper. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à perdre. »

Elle ferma fébrilement les paupières. Au début, j'ai pensé que c'était parce que je l'avais mise en colère mais, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit ils reflétaient toute sa pitié. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle s'apitoie sur mon sort, j'avais seulement besoin de son aide.

« Même si c'est vrai, » commença-t-elle doucement, « il te faudrait plusieurs jours au moins pour les rattraper. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? » ai-je interrogé. « J'ai croisé Felix il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça. » Je fis une pause et ai ajouté à contrecœur. « Et je viens tout juste de quitter Peter. »

« Nous sommes ici chez eux. Neverland est leur _maison_, » me rappela-t-elle sombrement. « Et Peter ne veut avoir aucun problème en la traversant. Du moins, pas tout de suite. »

Je levai les mains en l'air en signe d'exaspération. « Qu'est-ce que tu me recommandes ? »

Ses pupilles s'agitèrent nerveusement. « Eh bien... il me reste un peu de poussière de fée. J'ai fait des réserves et je peux t'en donner un peu. »

Je restai bouche bée. « Tu veux dire que je pourrais _voler _? Par moi-même ?! »

« Oui, » répondit-elle prudemment, l'air de regretter sa proposition. « Du moment que tu évites de te blesser ou que tu ne te fasses repérer, tu devrais les rattraper d'ici une quinzaine de minutes. »

« D'accord, » me suis-je écriée précipitamment. « Et bien sûr je ne leur dirais pas que tu me l'as donnée. Je leur raconterais que je t'ai agressé et que je te l'ai volé contre ton gré. »

« Et tu penses qu'ils te croiront ? » questionna-t-elle en réprimant un sourire.

J'ai haussé des épaules. « Évidemment qu'ils me croiront. Ils goberaient n'importe quoi. »

« Très bien, » approuva Clochette. « Es-tu prête ? »

J'ai acquiescé tout excitée. « Comme jamais je ne l'ai été. »

Elle farfouilla dans l'une de ses poches cachées derrière sa ceinture et en sortie un petit flacon qu'elle me tendit.

« Ne la gaspille pas, » dit-elle en guise d'avertissement avant de reculer d'un pas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » ai-je répondu reconnaissante. « Et encore merci. »

Elle me fit un signe de la tête avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Je suppose qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas être témoin de l'odieux crime que je m'apprêtais à commettre.

Espérons juste que voler ne sera pas si compliquée quand c'était moi qui en avais le contrôle. Je me souvins de la sensation de froid que j'avais éprouvés dans les bras de Peter. Je me souvins aussi très bien de la façon dont il m'avait tenue...

Je secouai fiévreusement la tête afin de me remettre les idées en place. Puis les yeux clos, je me suis concentrée sur la forme d'un sweat à capuche noir jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se matérialise sur moi. Espérons que des vêtements sombres suffiraient à ce que je passe inaperçue.

Ensuite, je saupoudrai un peu de poudre de fée sur moi et me mis à flotter dans les airs. À présent que ma foi était immuable, il me suffisait juste de croire suffisamment au pouvoir de la poussière de fée pour que celle-ci fonctionne.

Voler s'avéra plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait, car jusqu'ici je n'avais réussi à faire que des embardés et du surplace. Et ça pendant à peu près cinq minutes. J'avais perdu le compte de feuilles qui s'étaient pris dans mes cheveux et le nombre de contusions que je m'étais fait à mesure que je m'écrasais dans les arbres.

Finalement, je pris quelques minutes pour me calmer. Je pouvais le faire. Il fallait juste que je prenne mon temps pour me donner une chance d'apprendre.

Lentement mais sûrement, je me suis remise à flotter, cette fois au-dessus des arbres pour les éviter au mieux. Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne à voler droit devant moi. J'y étais enfin parvenue ! Je volais par moi-même ! Jamais je ne m'étais sentie si _libre_.

Je souriais en prenant un peu plus de vitesse. Le vent fouetté dans mes cheveux tandis que je riais joyeusement. C'était tellement excitant ! Neverland était beaucoup plus impressionnante vu d'en haut. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec le piège mortel qu'elle était.

« Alors, on s'amuse ? »

« Carrément, » répondis-je rêveuse.

Une minute, QUOI ?

Je tournai vivement la tête à gauche pour voir Peter qui flottait paresseusement sur le dos à côté de moi. Ses sourcils étaient relevés dans une mine contrariée. Oh oh.

Prise au dépourvu, je poussai un cri et commençai à m'agiter dans tous les sens. Faute de concentration je perdis l'équilibre et avant de m'en rendre compte, je fonçais tout droit vers le sol.

Heureusement pour moi un tas de branches ralentit ma chute jusqu'à ce que j'atterrisse sur un pauvre gosse.

« Je suis vraiment désolée ! » ai-je haleté. Je sentais déjà les ecchymose se former.

Je me suis précipitée vers le petit garçon et lui ai demandé. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je pense que oui, » répondit-il, tandis que je l'aidais à se remettre sur pied. Il avait l'air d'aller bien, même si un peu étourdi. Il devait avoir onze ou douze ans avec ses cheveux bruns foncés.

« Vous êtes une fée ? » me demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Je lui ai offert un regard amusé. « Pense-tu vraiment que si j'avais été une fée je me serais écrasée sur toi de cette manière ? »

Il se mit à rire. « Je suppose que non. »

Ses vêtements semblaient normaux, comme ceux qu'il y avait dans mon monde. J'eus le pressentiment qu'il n'était pas un Garçon Perdu, du moins, pas encore.

« Alors, qui es-tu ? » ai-je questionné. « Tu es bien trop gentil pour être un Garçon Perdu. »

« Je m'appelle Henry, » déclara-t-il. « Deux personnes m'ont enlevé et emmené ici après avoir fait un marché avec Pan. Mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. »

J'ai soupiré. « Dans ce cas, tu n'es pas le seul, Henry. Je m'appelle Amy. Récemment, il, enfin plutôt son ombre m'a kidnappée et emmené ici. »

Il me regarda avec bienveillance. « Écoute, Amy, tout va bien se passer. Ma famille va venir me chercher et ils nous sauveront tous les deux. »

Cette confiance incroyable qu'il dégageait faillit me briser le cœur. Pauvre enfant. Si Pan le voulait, c'était sûrement parce qu'il se sentait perdu. Ce qui en général signifiait que la personne n'avait plus aucune famille, ou que cette dernière était vraiment horrible. Et même s'il avait une bonne famille, c'était impossible pour quiconque d'entrer à Neverland. Comment pouvais-je lui dire qu'il ne les reverrait plus jamais sans l'accord de Pan ce qui à mon avis était aussi peu probable que si les Garçons Perdus obtenaient un jour le rôle principal dans la comédie musicale «_ Annie _».

J'ai posé mes mains sur ses épaules et me suis accroupie pour être au même niveau que lui.

« Écoute, Henry, » ai-je doucement commencé. « Je ne pense pas qu- »

Soudain, on entendit des voix appartenant aux Garçons Perdus se répercuter au loin. Super.

Je me suis empressée d'agripper le bras de Henry. « Il faut qu'on s'en aille, dépêche-toi ! »

Nous avons couru aussi vite que possible afin de nous sortir de là. Heureusement, nous étions loin à présent même si je savais à quel point ces garçons pouvaient être rapide. Non mais sérieusement, ils n'ont pas des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de courir et hurler après nous comme des bêtes sauvages ? Mettez-vous plutôt à la lecture ou à des choses beaucoup plus constructives ! Je me demande ce que Felix aurait fait si je le lui avais suggéré. Probablement aurais-je fini avec la même cicatrice que lui.

« Regarde, cachons-nous là-dedans ! » Henry saisi mon bras et me tira derrière une énorme plante.

On laissa passer quelques minutes accroupis derrière celle-ci. À mon grand soulagement, les Garçons Perdus nous passèrent devant sans n'avoir rien remarqué.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, impressionnée que cela ait été aussi facile. « Ils sont peut-être terrifiants mais ils sont aussi très stupides par rapport aux ados de la nouvelle génération. »

Henry m'accorda un faible sourire tout en reprenant son souffle. « Tu as déjà rencontré Pan ? »

« ...Euh, on peut dire ça, » répondis-je maladroite. Je fus soudain saisie d'une irrépressible envie d'éclater de rire face sa question, même s'il n'y n'avait rien de drôle. « En fait, c'est assez personnel. » Cette fois par contre, je ne pus me retenir. Je partis donc dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda Henry, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Je secouai la tête, incapable de répondre à sa question tellement je riais fort. Du moins jusqu'à ce que mes bras s'enroulent autour de mes genoux et que j'enfouisse ma tête dedans. Et avant que je m'en rende compte, mes larmes se mêlèrent à mon rire.

Je me détestais de pleurer juste maintenant. Après tout, Henry n'était qu'un petit garçon qu'on avait arraché à sa famille. Et me voilà qui faisais une dépression nerveuse à propos de mes sentiments conflictuels pour une personne que j'étais censé haïr. J'étais loin d'être stupide. Évidemment, je savais qu'il était cruel et tout. C'était un kidnappeur et un meurtrier. Mais voilà, il y avait cette chose qui m'empêchait de le haïr vraiment. Peu importe combien de fois j'avais essayé, je n'y étais pas parvenue.

À ma grande surprise, Henry me tapota doucement le dos. Ça faisait à peine dix minutes que je le connaissais et je sentais déjà qu'il possédait quelque chose de _spéciale_ en lui. C'était peut-être l'espoir qui faisait qu'il ne se laissait pas abattre par toutes ces conneries. J'ignorai ce que Peter lui voulait, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que jamais je ne le laisserais lui faire de mal.

J'ai finalement fini par me calmer. En levant la tête, j'ai croisé le regard de Henry d'où se mêlait à la fois la tristesse et la compréhension. C'était beaucoup trop à supporter pour un garçon de son âge.

« Je suis désolée, » ai-je lâché en secouant la tête, il fallait à tout prix que je me ressaisisse. « Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller comme ça. Ça ne fait seulement que quelques jours que je suis bloquée ici et voilà que Peter réussit déjà à semer le trouble dans mon esprit. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, » m'a-t-il rassuré. « Écoute, ma famille va venir nous chercher et nous pourrons nous enfuir d'ici. Il faudra juste que nous restions cachés pendant ce temps. »

Je soupirai lourdement. « Henry, je déteste vraiment devoir te dire ça, mais je ne pense pas qu'il existe un moyen pour qu'ils nous rejoignent ici. Personne ne peut aller et venir sans la permission de Peter. »

Il me sourit l'air confiant. « Tu ne connais pas ma famille. »

Je me mordis la langue. Il devait absolument savoir la vérité.

« Bon, écoute, » me suis-je exclamée comme si je venais tout juste d'avoir un plan, alors qu'en réalité, j'improvisais au fur et à mesure. « Je vais aller faire un tour et nous chercher une bonne cachette. Si les Garçons Perdus ou Peter reviennent, c'est certain qu'ils nous trouverons en moins d'une seconde. »

Je suis restée attentive au moindre son mais n'entendis rien. « Attend ici, » lui ai-je ordonné.

« Fais attention, » a-t-il presque supplié.

« Je serais prudente, » lui ai-je promis avant de sortir de derrière la plante. Je venais tout juste de faire trois mètres quand je vis quelqu'un bondir de derrière un arbre et m'attraper violemment en plaquant une main contre ma bouche.

« Si jamais tu cries ou que tu essayes de te débattre je t'assomme, compris ? » Je reconnus aussitôt la voix de Dodger, l'un des rares Garçons Perdus dont je connaissais le nom.

Si je me faisais assommer, Henry n'aura plus personne pour le protéger. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. C'est donc malgré moi que je hochai la tête.

Dogder m'entraîna jusque derrière un arbre en faisant expressément attention à ne pas relâcher son emprise sur moi. Puis nous avons attendu, tapissé dans l'ombre. D'ici, je pouvais entendre Henry discuter avec quelqu'un, mais impossible pour moi de savoir qui.

C'est à ce moment que je l'entendis. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait pour la reconnaître. Elle sonnait... différemment. Il semblait beaucoup trop innocent, trop sincère. Dire que je ne l'avais même pas vu arriver.

Tout à coup, je fus frappée par la réalité et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, abasourdis. Peter avait été là tout ce temps. Ce qui signifiait qu'il m'avait vu comploter pour protéger Henry. Et surtout qu'il avait assisté à ma crise d'hystérie.

Et merde.

Je ne compris ses intentions qu'au moment où ils émergèrent tous les deux de derrière le buisson et que j'aperçus Peter qui portait les mêmes vêtements que ceux d'un Garçon Perdu.

Le pauvre Henry ignorait totalement qu'il marchait en ce moment même aux côtés de celui qui avait ordonné que l'on me met hors d'état de nuire.

C'est ainsi que je les regardai s'éloigner, impuissante jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de mon champ de vision.

« T'auras plus de chance la prochaine fois, » déclara Dodger goguenard près de mon oreille. Je me suis effondrée et ait fait mine de renifler.

Comme je m'y étais attendu, ce dernier imagina que j'avais cédé. Il retira sa main de ma bouche et desserra légèrement son étreinte. Je sautai sur l'occasion et lui administrai aussi fort que je le pus, un coup dans la poitrine. Il se plia de douleur avant que je ne lui foute un autre coup dans l'entrejambe. Il me relâcha immédiatement et tomba au sol en gémissant comme un bébé.

« On dirait que la chance a tourné, » ai-je susurré satisfaite avant de prendre la fuite.

Il ne me fallut pas très longtemps pour comprendre que j'avais réagi trop tard. À présent, j'avais complètement perdu leur trace et je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

À présent c'était Neverland contre moi.

Enfin, ça c'était ce que je croyais.

* * *

**_À mercredi prochain !_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Voilà voilà ! Le chapitre tant attendu, je sens que vous allez l'aimer celui-là ;) et sinon, vous avez écouté la vf de la saison 3 de OUAT ? Disons que la voix de Peter est... spéciale (rien ne vaut la vostfr !) mais ça se voit qu'ils ont quand même fait des efforts.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

J'ai erré dans la forêt sans but précis pendant près d'une heure avant que je ne sois trop épuisée mentalement pour drainer faire un pas de plus. J'avais finis recroquevillée sous une plante sans arriver à trouver le sommeil. Chaque fois, j'avais l'étrange impression qu'un animal finirait par m'attaquer ou qu'un des Garçons Perdus me retrouverait. Mais la fatigue se faisant ressentir, j'ai fini par plonger dans un sommeil profond.

À mon réveil, je n'avais absolument aucune idée de combien de temps j'avais dormi, surtout avec ce ciel qui restait constamment le même. Le seul fait qu'il fasse toujours nuit me donnai envie de me rendormir.

Je réussis tant bien que mal à me remettre sur pied avant de reprendre mon chemin. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je voulais me rendre. Au camp, je suppose. Peter devait sûrement être furieux contre moi, mais ça n'avait rien de nouveau. D'ailleurs, c'est là-bas qu'ils séquestraient Henry. Et même si nous enfuir nous étaient impossible, je pouvais toujours y retourner pour m'assurer que Peter n'essayerait pas de lui faire de mal.

Une odeur de fumée se répandit dans l'air. D'où provenait-elle ? Ce n'était pas possible que je sois déjà revenue au camp, pas vrai ? J'avais volé trop longtemps avec la poussière de fée de Clochette pour y être revenue si rapidement. J'ai accéléré le pas. Ce serait tellement plus simple si tous les recoins de cette forêt ne se ressemblait pas !

Je jaillis de derrière plusieurs arbres et m'arrêtais net.

Je venais d'atterrir dans une clairière occupée par cinq personnes, tous assis autour d'un feu de camp. Trois femmes et deux hommes.

Ils me dévisagèrent durant quelques instants. Tous étaient des adultes, ça allait de la vingtaine à la trentaine. Ils sautèrent soudain sur leurs pieds, l'air prêt à se battre.

« C'est pas vrai, » soupirai-je dans un murmure. Je voulus m'enfuir, mais une des femmes, celle qui avait les cheveux foncés jusqu'aux épaules tendit la main en avant et ce fut comme si je venais d'être figée sur place.

« Qu'est-ce que- ? » J'ai essayé de bouger, en vain. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, le fait qu'elle utilise la magie ne me fit pas peur. C'était seulement ne pas être capable de bouger qui m'avait mis dans tous mes états. Au moins, le point positif, c'était que j'arriverais toujours à faire des expressions faciales. Et celle que j'affichai en ce moment n'avait rien de bien sympathique.

« Je ne savais pas que Pan avait des Filles Perdues, » déclara la femme qui venait de me figer, tout à coup intéressée. Elle avait la voix froide et ses vêtements n'étaient pas vraiment adaptés pour une sortie en forêt.

« Je ne suis pas une Fille Perdue ! » ai-je rétorqué, exaspérée. Ils se mirent tous en cercle autour de moi, l'air attentif. Chacun tenant sa propre arme. Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda curieusement une autre femme. Celle-ci avait les cheveux noirs coupés comme ceux d'un lutin. À côté d'elle se tenait un grand homme aux cheveux blond cendré. Son bras était passé autour d'elle.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, » ai-je craché.

Cette fois, c'est un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux traits rudes qui haussa les sourcils. « Allons, allons, pas la peine d'être aussi grossière. » Il approcha une de ses mains de mon menton avec accroché à l'extrémité, un crochet. Putain de merde, il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un crochet. C'était sa _main_.

« Capitaine Crochet ? » ai-je deviné en essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point j'étais terrifiée. Je ne savais même pas comment j'avais fait pour ne pas penser à lui plus tôt.

« Hein ? » lâcha-t-il le sourcil relevé. « Tu as parlé à Pan à ce que je vois. »

« Non, je vous connais à travers le conte, » ai-je rétorqué à la hâte. « Dans mon monde. » Ce fut à mon tour d'esquisser un sourcil, plutôt impressionnée. « Vous n'êtes pas si mal, en vrai. » Ma remarque sembla lui faire plaisir.

« Alors comme ça, tu viens de la Terre ? » demanda la troisième femme. Cette dernière avait de longs cheveux blonds et me toisait avec prudence.

« En effet, » répliquai-je tout aussi méfiante. « Du moins, jusqu'à récemment. »

« Je m'appelle Emma, » déclara-t-elle. On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait à obtenir ma confiance, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je n'y arrivais pas. « Voici Mary Margaret et David. » Elle pointa du doigt la femme à la coupe de lutin et l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. « Et elle, c'est Regina. »

J'eus un petit moment d'hésitation avant de me présenter à mon tour, « moi c'est Amy. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. « Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir à ce qui nous amène ? J'aimerais bien récupérer mon fils. »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent jusqu'à ce que je réalise. « Vous êtes la famille de Henry, c'est ça ? » Je laissai échapper un petit rire. « Il avait raison. Vous êtes venus. »

« J'en conclus que tu l'as vu ? » s'empressa de demander Emma avec impatience.

« Ouais, » ai-je doucement répondu. « Je les vu. »

« Et alors, où est-il ? » clama Regina.

Je les ai regardés avec un air désolé. « Écoutez, j'ai essayé de l'aider, vraiment. Mais une fois de plus Peter avait une avance sur moi et je les ai perdus de vue. »

Emma ferma brièvement les yeux avant de baisser la tête pour essayer de se ressaisir. À leur tour, les autres aussi baissèrent la tête.

« Et où sont-ils maintenant ? » demanda Crochet, sa voix devenant grave.

J'ai regardé autour de moi. J'avais le terrible pressentiment que Peter nous observait en ce moment. Et si c'était vraiment le cas, je m'apprêtais à avoir de sérieux ennuis.

Je laissai échapper un soupir. « Ils pourraient se trouver n'importe où. Même si à mon avis, je pense qu'ils sont retournés au camp. »

« Est-ce que tu peux nous aider ? » questionna Emma. « Tu pourrais nous conduire jusqu'au camp. »

Je me mordis la lèvre. « Écoutez, je veux vraiment vous aidez. Sérieusement, j'y tiens. Henry est un bon garçon et il mérite de retrouver sa famille. Mais j'ignore où se trouve le camp. Sans parler que je ne sais pas ce que me réservera Peter si jamais je me mettais en quête de lui voler son bien. C'est un enfant capricieux, vous savez. » La dernière partie lui était spécialement dédicacée, au cas où il était bien en train de nous espionner.

« Nous te ramènerons chez toi, » déclara Mary Margaret. « Tu pourras retourner dans ton monde. Tu seras de nouveau libre si tu consens à nous aider. »

J'ouvrais la bouche, mais la refermai immédiatement. Partir d'ici. C'est ce que je souhaitais. Pas vrai ?

« Je n'en sais trop rien, » ai-je lâché.

Regina laissa échapper un rire. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « je n'en sais trop rien » ? Tu ne peux pas vouloir rester coincé ici pour toujours. »

« Je ne crois pas, » ai-je soufflé. J'essayais désespérément de comprendre mon propre raisonnement. « Mais-bon-écoutez, c'est compliqué. »

Mary Margaret eut subitement le souffle coupé. Tout le monde la regarda d'un air confus, moi y compris.

À présent, elle me contemplait avec étonnement. « Oh mon Dieu, » murmura-t-elle. « Ma pauvre. Tu ne serais pas tombée amoureuse de Pan ? »

J'en restai bouche bée tandis que tous me dévisageaient avec la même expression étonnée. Même si ça ressemblait davantage à du dégoût chez Crochet. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginé la tête que faisait Pan en ce moment, s'il était _bien_ en train de nous écouter. Mon Dieu, j'espérais de tout cœur que ce ne soit pas le cas où je pouvais tout aussi bien retourner nager avec les sirènes.

« Bien sûr que non ! » ai-je craché tandis que mon visage prenait une teinte rouge pivoine. « Pourquoi, diable, pensez-vous cela ?! »

La brune me regarda avec bienveillance. « C'est écrit sur ton visage. Je sais reconnaître l'amour lorsque je le vois, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Je la dévisageai à la fois confuse et tiraillée. « Mais je ne peux pas l'être ! Il m'a kidnappé et à fait de ma vie un enfer ! »

« Tu n'as pas vraiment choisi de tomber amoureuse de lui, » rétorqua-t-elle en offrant un petit sourire à David. « Ça se passe juste comme ça. »

« Pitié, bâillonnez-moi, » murmurai-je en les voyants qui affichait à présent une expression écœurante.

Puis d'un coup, Regina claqua des doigts et je pus recommencer à bouger. J'en profitai pour étirer de nouveau mes bras et mes jambes, j'avais commencé à avoir des crampes.

« Merci, » déclarai-je reconnaissante juste avant qu'elle ne me saisisse le bras et ne me tire avec brutalité.

« Que quelqu'un s'empare de son autre bras, » ordonna-t-elle calmement tandis que je gigotai dans tous les sens.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, Regina ? » demanda Emma tandis que tous s'avançaient jusqu'à se tenir à notre niveau.

« Ouais, » ai-je répété en grinçant des dents. « _Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, Regina ?_ »

Regina ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter dans ses mouvements et continua de me tirer. « Si ce que dit Mary Margaret est vrai alors il y a peut-être une chance que Pan ressente la même chose. Il nous suffira juste de négocier. »

« Est-ce que vous avez perdu l'esprit ?! » criai-je en enfonçant mes pieds dans la terre. C'est qu'elle avait de la poigne !

Très soigneusement, Emma s'avança pour attraper mon second bras et me tirer elle aussi, mais avec un peu plus de délicatesses que l'autre diablesse.

« Emma ! » s'exclama Mary Margaret avec consternation.

« Écoute, je veux récupérer mon fils » déclara la blonde en grinçant des dents. « Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour le reprendre. Je suis désolée, Amy. »

« Je pensais que Henry était son fils à elle, » rétorquai-je confuse.

« C'est une longue histoire » ont-ils tous les cinq déclarés à l'unisson.

Bon, très bien.

« Regina, ça ne marchera pas, » averti Crochet. « Il ne s'en souciera pas. »

« Pan ! » appela Regina tout en l'ignorant. « Sors de ta cachette ou je te jure que je vais la tuer. »

« Vous me faites marcher, hein ? » répliquai-je en réprimant un sourire.

« Pan ! » cria-t-elle plus fort. Ça commencé à devenir désespérant.

« Je vous avez entendu la première fois, » déclara paresseusement une voix bien trop familière à mon goût. Un frisson me parcourra l'échine au seul son de sa voix. Peter sauta d'un arbre en affichant un air particulièrement amusé.

« Et bien ? » demanda-t-il avec impatience sans même jeter un regard dans ma direction.

« Rends-nous Henry, » déclara Regina bien trop confiante. « Ou bien ta précieuse Fille Perdue mourra avant même d'avoir touché le sol. »

« JE NE SUIS PAS UN- »

« Regina, il doit sûrement y avoir une autre manière de procéder, » m'interrompit Mary Margaret.

« Fermez-là, Blanche, » répliqua-t-elle sèchement. « C'est à ma manière que nous procéderons. »

Blanche ? Blanche... Blanche... Blanche... Neige... ?

« Blanche Neige ? » ai-je interrogé incrédule. D'abord Peter Pan, ensuite Crochet et maintenant Blanche Neige. Je suppose que ça signifiait que David n'était autre que le Prince Charmant et qu'Emma devait être Cendrillon ? Mais dans ce cas qui était en réalité la garce qui menaçait de me tuer.

« Ne t'imagine pas une seconde que je n'en serais pas capable, » grogna-t-elle en grinçant des dents. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me surnomme la Méchante Reine, à ton avis ? »

Oh. Ça expliquait _certaines_ choses.

« Et vous travaillez avec Blanche Neige ? » questionnai-je à haute voix. « Ça me paraît plutôt anormal. »

« Ouais et bien, bienvenue dans mon monde, » chuchota Emma avant de continuer à voix haute. « Tout ce que nous souhaitons, c'est récupérer Henry. »

« Je vous ai déjà donné une carte, » déclara Peter en s'avançant vers nous. « C'est à toi de la faire fonctionner. »

Sans crier gare, la main de Regina jaillit de nulle part et j'observai avec horreur qu'elle s'était immiscée à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Je poussai un cri tandis qu'une intense douleur se rependit en moi. J'arrivais à sentir sa main à l'intérieur de moi.

Peter cessa tout mouvement sans pour autant quitter son air railleur.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de me remettre de mes émotions que déjà, la main de Regina se dégagea de ma poitrine en tenant mon cœur. Oui, c'était bien mon propre cœur flamboyant et rayonnant qui continuait de battre entre ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que vous av- comment je vais vivre ?! » J'ai baissé les yeux en direction de ma poitrine. Il n'y avait ni sang, ni trou, ni aucun signe qui prouvait qu'il y avait bien eu une main qui s'était plantée à cet endroit. La douleur diminua et je regardai la forme de mon cœur au creux de la main de Regina. C'était vraiment trop bizarre.

Puis subitement, elle resserra son emprise autour de mon cœur et je ressenti une abominable douleur au niveau de la poitrine, comme si je venais de recevoir une balle. Je hurlai tandis que mes genoux flanchaient. Emma et Regina me relâchèrent toutes les deux avant que je ne retombe au sol. La douleur disparue et je haletai difficilement, je sentais les larmes coulaient sur mon visage.

« Aller, Pan, » lâcha sévèrement Regina. « C'est une fille intelligente. Il y a de toute évidence une raison pour qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de toi. Il faut que tu en prennes soin. »

Je n'eus pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle écrasait de nouveau mon cœur dans sa main. Je l'avais sentie passer. Cette fois, mon cri se fit beaucoup plus fort. Je ne savais pas ce qui était pire, me faire humilier de la sorte par Regina ou bien le fait que la douleur soit si intense que tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de crier.

« Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je rencontre un petit cœur aussi innocent que celui-ci, » commenta Regina avec désinvolture. « Pas la moindre trace d'obscurité. Ce serait du gâchis que de le détruire, tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle resserra sa prise de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que je pète les plombs. Mon cri fut si terrible que ce fut comme si mon œsophage venait de se déchirer. Ça n'aurait absolument rien changé si elle m'avait tué.

Puis finalement, elle desserra son emprise. Je laissai échapper un soupir, encore tremblante. Je serrais les dents pour m'empêcher de pleurer, je ne voulais pas donner la satisfaction à Regina de voir à quel point j'étais brisée. Au lieu de ça, je fis l'effort de lever les yeux.

Mary Margaret et David se tenaient près d'Emma. Les trois avaient l'air un peu nauséeux tandis que Crochet donnait l'impression d'être à deux doigts d'étrangler Regina pour les avoir entraîner là-dedans.

Pendant ce temps, Peter et Regina se défiaient du regard.

« Tu sais, Regina, » commença-t-il, on décelait facilement une pointe de malice dans sa voix. « C'est vraiment honteux que ta mère ne soit pas là pour voir ce que tu es en train de faire à cette pauvre Amy. »

« Qu'est-ce que ma mère à avoir avec ça ? » siffla Regina. « Elle savait parfaitement ce que j'étais capable de faire, c'est comme ça qu'elle m'a élevée ! »

Elle était de nouveau-là, cette lueur d'espièglerie dans son regard. À quoi il jouait encore ?

Peter haussa les épaules et s'appuya contre un arbre tout en croisant les bras. Il souriait lorsqu'il rencontra enfin mon regard.

« Je pense qu'elle aurait aimé être là pour assister à la rencontre de ses filles. »

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**Sinon je voulais vous prévenir que je pars en vacance le 4 août pour un mois et que je n'aurais pas internet. D'ici là, je prévoirais deux chapitres à poster en même temps, pour essayer de compenser l'attente de ce long mois ~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Claire : **__**Merci beaucoup :D Oui, oui on peut dire que Peter a une très grande confiance en lui !**____**Peut-être trop même !**____**Mais il faut qu'il fasse attention à lui, on ne sait jamais, tout ça pourrait changer.**_

_**Chapitre 10**_

Je me sentis plus hébétée que jamais. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était qu'il devait sûrement mentir. Ça devait être un nouveau jeu pour lui. Emma, Crochet, Mary Margaret et David restèrent plantés là et affichaient une expression aussi étonnée que moi.

« Non, » lâcha fermement Regina, ce qui fit écho à mes propres pensées. « Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que ce que tu dises soit vrai. Je pense que je l'aurais su si ma propre mère avait eu un autre enfant quand j'avais dix-sept ans. Et en plus, elle ne vient même pas du même monde que nous ! »

« Elle a raison, » ai-je acquiescé. « Nous ne pouvons _pas_ être sœurs. »

« Quel est ton nom de famille, Amy ? » me demanda Peter avec nonchalance.

J'étais sur le point de lui rappeler que je l'avais laissé tomber depuis bien longtemps, mais il me coupa dans mon élan.

« Avant que tu ne l'abandonnes. »

« Mills, » répondis-je avec lassitude. Prononcer mon nom me fit un drôle d'effet. Ça faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas dit à voix haute.

« Et alors ? » cassa Regina. « Qui me dit que ce n'est pas toi qui l'as poussé à répondre ça. »

« Je ne travaille _pas_ pour lui ! » ai-je insisté une fois de plus en me remettant sur pied. « Et puis de toute façon, ça arrive que deux personnes aient le même nom de famille. »

« Et les mêmes parents, » déclara Peter avec un sourire narquois. « Regina, ce serait bien si tu pouvais remettre son cœur à sa place. Tu sembles à deux doigts de le laisser tomber. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais se tourna vers moi et tout doucement remis mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Ça faisait mal, mais pas autant que la première fois.

« Merci, frangine, » rétorquai-je sarcastique. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux maintenant que mon cœur était à sa place, un peu comme si j'étais de nouveau la même.

« Okay, Pan, » coupa Emma avant que Regina ne pense à répliquer. « Dis-nous ce que tu sais. »

« S'il te plaît, » ai-je ajouté désespérée, sachant très bien qu'on obtiendra rien de sa part. « S'il te plaît, Peter. J'ai besoin de savoir. »

Il me toisa un moment l'air pensif avant d'obtempérer. « Comme tu voudras. Amy, tu ne te souviens de rien avant tes dix ans, pas vrai ? »

Je hochai la tête réticente.

« C'est parce que Cora a bloquée tes souvenirs. »

« Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? » demandai-je furieuse. Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, il me fallait des réponses.

Il haussa les sourcils et je fis un geste de la main qui indiquait que je voulais qu'il continue.

« C'était il y a longtemps dans la Forêt Enchantée, » commença-t-il. Mon premier réflexe fut de rire jusqu'à ce que je ressente une sorte de déclic dans mon cerveau. C'était comme si j'avais déjà entendu ce nom auparavant.

« Je jouais de la flûte comme à mon habitude pour attirer quelques Garçon Perdus. Tout se passer bien, alors vous n'imaginez pas ma surprise quand une petite fille de cinq ans s'est présentée à moi. »

Je le dévisageai stupéfaite. « Tu me connais depuis que j'ai _cinq_ ans ?! »

Il se contenta de m'ignorer. « Je t'ai ramené chez toi et j'ai découvert qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ta vraie famille. Ta véritable maman t'avait abandonné et n'était jamais revenue. » Il regarda dans ma direction. « Tu étais consciente qu'elle t'avait laissé mais tu étais certaine qu'un jour elle reviendrait. »

J'ai soupiré. « Tel que je me connais, c'est bien quelque chose que j'aurais pu dire. Et donc, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« J'étais assez curieux. Je suis donc allé voir ta grande sœur qui était, à cette époque, la femme la plus détestée du royaume. Et ta mère avait disparu depuis bien longtemps. »

« Je n'étais pas la femme la plus détes- »

« Où était ma mère ? » l'interrompis-je. « Pourquoi n'est-elle pas revenue me chercher ? »

Un sourire diabolique traversa le visage de Peter tandis qu'il reporta son regard sur Regina. « Tu veux lui dire ? »

Je tournai vivement la tête dans sa direction et quel ne fut pas mon étonnement lorsque je la vis qui affichait un air coupable.

« À cette époque, j'avais fait ce qu'il m'avait semblait le plus juste, » rétorqua-t-elle, sèchement, en prenant soin d'éviter mon regard.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » demandai-je d'une voix aiguë. « Vous l'avez tuée ?! »

« Non, » répondit-elle brusquement. « Je l'ai envoyé dans un autre monde le jour de mon mariage. »

« Vous avez banni votre propre mère ? » J'en eus le souffle coupé. « C'est si-si »

« Méchant ? » supposa David.

« Exactement, » répliquai-je, les yeux plissés.

« Elle n'était pas celle que tu as connue, » siffla-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Peter. « Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas remarqué plus tôt qu'elle était enceinte ! »

Peter haussa les épaules. « Elle a sûrement utilisé la magie pour le cacher. Elle ne voulait pas que tu le saches. Si tu l'avais découvert, tu serais devenue une grande sœur « aimante » et non la puissante souveraine qu'elle voulait que tu sois. »

Je me suis massé les tempes. « Tu oublies une chose importante. Rappelle-toi que j'ai vu ma mère quand j'avais tout juste dix ans. Lorsqu'elle m'a laissé avec Paul. » J'ai arqué un sourcil. « Sur la _Terre_, comme tu le sais. »

« Je ne peux pas t'en dire davantage, » répondit-il en affichant un rictus. « Tu dois t'en souvenir toute seule. » Sur ce, il se détourna et commença à s'éloigner.

« Amy, non ! » tonitrua Mary Margaret avant que je ne le plaque au sol.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons lutté tous les deux comme ça. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je me suis salement battue, ou du moins, j'ai essayé. J'avais tenté de le frapper et même de le griffer, mais il avait facilement réussi à me bloquer. De là où j'étais, j'entendais les autres débattre pour savoir s'il fallait intervenir ou non.

Finalement, Peter me repoussa au sol et se plaça au-dessus de moi.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me le dire ? » ai-je supplié en reprenant mon souffle. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? »

Il se pencha vers moi et commença à caresser lentement ma joue. Je fermai les yeux. Pendant un court instant, j'avais imaginé que peut-être, il se souciait réellement de moi.

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux et vis qu'il affichait l'air le plus grave que je n'avais jamais vu.

« Les souvenirs vont refaire surface, Amy, » m'a-t-il doucement répondu. « Je te le promets. »

Puis, d'un coup, il se volatilisa.

J'étais tellement en état de choc pendant les secondes qui suivirent que je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Puis lentement, je me suis relevée et j'ai regardé derrière moi.

« Le spectacle est fini, » ai-je annoncé. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de personne afficher le même air gêné.

« Il ment, » affirma Regina en secouant la tête. « Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Tu as grandi en dehors de Storybrooke ce qui veut dire que tu as échappé à la malédiction. »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, » ai-je dis prudemment. « Mais je sais qu'il ne ment pas. »

« Tu n'en sais rien, Amy, » répliqua doucement Mary Margaret.

« Tu t'es laissé prendre par son mensonge, chérie, » déclara doucereusement Crochet.

« Il ne ment pas, » ai-je insisté. « Je sais qu'il ne ment pas. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras. « Et comment peux-tu en être certaine ? Je t'en prie, _éclaire-nous_. »

« Parce que... » Je réfléchis un moment à ce que je pouvais répondre en me disant que je pouvais tout aussi bien inventer une explication. « Je pense que je lui fais confiance. »

Je n'eus pas le temps d'entendre leurs protestations comme quoi j'avais perdu la tête car mon esprit m'emporta ailleurs.

_Je me suis faufilée à l'extérieur en gloussant et en dansant. Monsieur Maurice sera très en colère lorsqu'il apprendra que j'ai quitté la maison au milieu de la nuit, mais la musique était tellement belle qu'il fallait absolument que je trouve qui en était l'auteur. Ça devait sûrement être un ange. La mélodie provenait de la forêt qui se trouvait à proximité de la maison._

_Il me fallut un certain temps mais je finis par apercevoir de la lumière au loin. Tandis que mes yeux s'éclairèrent. Il devait y avoir une fête ou un feu de camp ! Je relevai ma robe de nuit et courus jusqu'à la source de lumière. Arrivée sur les lieux, je vis tout un tas de garçons danser autour d'un feu comme des animaux ! Je grimaçai. Je ne voulais pas danser comme ça ! Ils étaient beaucoup trop sauvages et trop effrayants. J'ai regardé autour de la clairière et ai aperçu un adolescent qui jouait d'un instrument._

_Radieuse, je courus jusqu'à lui et ai tiré sur son t-shirt._

_Il s'arrêta aussitôt de jouer. « Qu'est-ce que- ? » Il baissa la tête vers moi et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent._

_« Salut, je suis Améthyste Mills, » ai-je déclaré avec un sourire timide. « Quel est ton nom ? »_

_Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, semblant petit à petit réaliser ce qui se passait. « Peter. »_

_« Je trouve ta musique très jolie, Peter, » lui ai-je dis enthousiaste._

_« Tu peux l'entendre ? » demanda-t-il incrédule. _

_« Évidemment que je peux, » ai-je répondu en posant mes mains sur mes hanches. « Je suis intelligente, tu sais. »_

_Il laissa échapper un petit rire. « Je n'en doute pas. » Il s'accroupit afin d'être au même niveau que moi. « Quel âge as-tu, au juste ? »_

_« Cinq ans, » répondis-je assez fière._

_« Où se trouve ta famille, Améthyste ? » questionna-t-il avec curiosité._

_« Je n'en ai pas, » rétorquai-je solennellement. « Ma maman m'a laissé avec monsieur Maurice et sa famille quand je n'étais qu'un petit bébé. Elle ne voulait pas de moi. »_

_Il arqua les sourcils, surpris. « Et comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? »_

_« Je les ai entendus le dire, » ai-je affirmé en essayant de m'emparer de sa flûte. Voyant ce que j'étais en train de faire, il la déposa entre mes mains et je pus l'examiner plus attentivement. Elle était très jolie._

_« Est-ce que tu es heureuse là-bas ? » a-t-il interrogé._

_« J'aurais aimé rester avec ma maman, » répliquai-je tristement. « Mais j'aime bien ma nouvelle famille. Surtout Belle. Je fais comme si c'était ma grande sœur. J'aurais aimé avoir une vraie sœur. Et toi, tu as des frères et sœurs ? »_

_« J'ai beaucoup de frères, » répliqua-t-il. Il fit un geste en direction des garçons fous qui dansaient toujours, même en l'absence de musique._

_Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Ce sont tous tes frères ?! Ouah ! Où est-ce que vous habitez ? Dans un château ? »_

_« Nous vivons sur une île lointaine qui porte le nom de Neverland, » me confia-t-il._

_« Ça a l'air amusant ! » m'exclamai-je toute excitée. « Je peux venir moi aussi ? »_

_« Je n'autorise que les garçons, » m'expliqua-t-il._

_J'affichai tout à coup un air dépité. « Oh. » Je n'avais jamais été aussi déçue de toute ma vie._

_« Je ferais mieux de te ramener chez toi, Amy, » lâcha-t-il en se relevant avant de me porter dans ses bras._

_« Je m'appelle Améthyste, » ai-je corrigé, toute confuse._

_« Je préfère Amy, » déclara-t-il en me jetant en l'air avant de me rattraper. Je criai de joie. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi amusant._

_« D'accord, tu peux m'appeler Amy, » ai-je autorisé en riant. Toujours dans ses bras, il emprunta le même chemin qui m'avait permis d'arriver jusqu'ici._

_« Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, Amy, » dit-il en remettant une de mes mèches de cheveux à sa place. « Un jour, quand tu seras plus grande, je reviendrais te voir et je t'emmènerais à Neverland. »_

_J'en restai bouche bée. « Vraiment ? » demandai-je fasciné._

_« Je te le promets, » affirma-t-il. « Peu importe où tu seras, je te retrouverais. »_

_J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou jusqu'à l'étouffer et il me serra à son tour. Puis, il me ramena jusqu'à la maison._

Mon retour à la réalité me fit pousser un long et bruyant soupir.

« Tout va bien, Amy ? » s'inquiéta Emma. Je levai les yeux et les vis tous les cinq, debout face à moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » demandai-je d'une voix rauque en examinant les alentours.

« Tu t'es évanouie, » m'informa David en tendant une main dans ma direction. Je l'attrapai et me remis sur pied.

« Sérieux ? » Puis j'eus de nouveau un déclic. Je venais d'avoir un flash-back de ma rencontre avec Peter Pan.

« Oh mon Dieu, » murmurai-je. C'était donc vrai, il ne m'avait pas menti.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Regina, impatiente.

Ma grande sœur qui se trouvait être en réalité la Méchante Reine faisait partie d'un conte de fées. J'avais grandi dans un endroit tout droit sorti d'un livre d'histoire, du moins jusqu'à ce que j'atterrisse mystérieusement sur la Terre.

Je secouai vivement la tête tout en reculant de quelques pas. « S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais juste que vous restiez loin de moi. J'ai besoin de temps pour- je dois juste- » Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps. Je me suis retournée et me suis enfuie le plus loin possible de la clairière.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que d'autres souvenirs allaient refaire surface, des souvenirs auxquels Peter ne tenait en rien à me dévoiler. Ce qui signifiait aussi qu'on s'était forcement revue après cette fameuse nuit.

La question était, quand et comment ?


	11. Chapter 11

**_Bonsoir, aujourd'hui c'était mon anniversaire et du coup ce n'est que maintenant que je poste. Eh oui. Seulement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger le chapitre 12, du coup je pense le poster demain dans la soirée. Sinon en espérant que celui-ci vous plaise ! (Entre nous, j'ai galéré à corriger mes traductions x))_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

Je courus aussi longtemps que pouvaient me porter mes jambes. Mes poumons étaient en feu et me suppliaient de reprendre mon souffle. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas. Je pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Je ne voulais plus y penser. Je ne voulais plus me souvenir. Tout cela ne faisait que m'embrouiller davantage.

À présent, je me souvenais parfaitement de monsieur Maurice et de sa famille. Je me souvenais de Belle et de combien je l'avais admirée. Comment les avais-je quittés ? _Pourquoi_ les avais-je quittés ? Pourquoi avais-je du fuir ce monde dans lequel j'avais grandi pour un monde aussi misérable ?

Mes pieds se sont subitement pris dans une racine et je m'écrasai au sol. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me relever. Je tirai sur ma capuche, me recroquevillai en boule et attendis, posée là.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais subir tout ça ? » me suis-je lamentée. Je me fichais bien qu'il écoute ou non. J'avais juste besoin de me plaindre. « Sale enfoiré ! »

Tout à coup, je sentis qu'on me tirais par les pieds et qu'on me plaquai contre un arbre. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, hébétée. Devant moi, un homme d'âge moyen était en train de m'emprisonner la gorge. Heureusement, j'arrivais toujours à respirer et à parler.

« Oh, doux Jésus ! » ai-je soufflé, exaspérée. « Pas un autre ! »

« Vous... vous n'êtes pas un garçon, » s'exclama-t-il confus.

« Vous en êtes sûr ? » J'ai baissé les yeux et hochai la tête avec satisfaction. « Je crois bien que vous ayez raison, je suis une fille. »

« Dans ce cas, que faites-vous ici ? » Même si sa voix paraissait calme, le ton qu'il avait adopté était ferme. Ses cheveux avaient la couleur du bronze et descendaient jusqu'à son menton pointu. Il ne portait que du noir et, pour faire simple, ce type était terrifiant.

J'ai haussé les épaules. « Oh, vous savez. Parfois, vous éprouvez juste l'envie de vous évader, loin de tout et puis l'instant d'après, vous atterrissez sur une île dirigée par des adolescents. »

Il me plaqua de nouveau contre l'arbre ce qui m'arracha un cri de terreur.

« D'accord, d'accord, je vois que vous n'êtes pas d'humeur à plaisanter, » me suis-je exclamée, les yeux grands ouverts. « Laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes ici pour Henry. »

« Où est-il ? » siffla-t-il. « Dites-le-moi ! »

« J'en sais rien ! » vociférai-je. « Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille ! » Je le repoussai brusquement en arrière tandis que je sentais la fureur monter en moi. Puis sans crier gare, il s'envola percuter un des arbres voisins. Je grimaçai lorsque je le vis retomber au sol en position assise.

« Je suis tellement, tellement désolé ! » me suis-je écriée, horrifiée. « J'avais complètement oublié. »

« Vous aviez oublié que vous pratiquiez la magie ? » demanda-t-il septique tout en se relevant. « Et maintenant, vous vous excusez pour l'avoir utilisé ? »

« Je ne savais même pas que j'avais des pouvoirs jusqu'à récemment, » ai-je déclaré piteusement. « Mais bon, écoutez, j'ai eu comme qui dirait une très mauvaise journée. » Je m'arrêtais un instant. Il s'agissait là d'un bel euphémisme. Tellement que je dus faire un effort pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de continuer. « Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas vous aider. Vous pouvez toujours essayer de menacer de me tuer en échange de Henry, mais laissez-moi vous dire que ça aura malheureusement l'effet inverse. Vous rencontrerez probablement d'autres parents perdus qui vous dissuaderont d'essayer. »

Il arqua un sourcil avant de s'esclaffer. « Quoi ? » Bien, au moins je n'étais pas la seule à penser que ce plan avait été stupide.

« Ces idiots sont également à la recherche de Henry, » expliquai-je. « La tarée à essayer de me tuer, mais Peter est arrivé à ce moment et, enfin bref, pour résumé, il s'avère que nous sommes sœurs. »

« Regina ? » questionna-t-il perplexe.

« Je suis contente que vous ayez tout de suite compris de qui je voulais parler, » ai-je plaisanté. Je me demandais si d'autres personnes auraient la même réaction si je continuais à l'appeler ainsi.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda-t-il, sincèrement confus. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

J'ai soupiré. « Aucune idée. »

« Je vois, » ajouta-t-il en m'observant attentivement. « Donc Regina, qui est en fait votre sœur, était sur le point de vous tuer quand Pan est apparu et l'a arrêté ? »

Je reconsidérai ce qu'il venait de dire avant de secouer la tête. « Non. Il a juste balancé comme quoi nous avions les mêmes parents et elle s'est arrêtée. » Je frémis rien qu'en repensant à la douleur que j'avais dû subir.

« Donc il l'a quand même empêché, dans un sens, » rétorqua-il doucement. « Voilà qui est intéressant. »

Je le toisai avec méfiance. « Oui, je suppose. »

Il garda le silence pendant quelques instants, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître mon inquiétude. Il valait mieux pour moi qu'il ne reconsidère pas l'idée de me vendre en échange de Henry. Ce n'était pas parce qu'à ce moment Peter n'avait pas voulu me voir morte, qu'il m'échangera, pour autant, contre une autre personne qu'il souhaite désespérément garder près de lui, pour des raisons encore inconnues.

« Quel est votre nom, ma chère ? » me demanda-t-il finalement.

« Amy, » répondis-je en croisant les bras. « Et le vôtre ? »

« Appelez-moi simplement Gold, » rétorqua-t-il.

Je hochai la tête. « Eh bien, Gold, c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrez mais puisque je ne vous serai d'aucune aide, je pense que je vais partir. Il me reste encore de nombreux territoires dangereux dans lesquels je ne me suis pas encore perdue. »

« Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite bonne chance, Amy, » me lança-t-il en reculant. « Vous en aurez besoin. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Je suppose que vous aussi ? »

Il disparut entre les arbres et je restai un moment le regard dans le vide.

« Bizarre, » ai-je marmonné. Je me demandai si lui aussi était un personnage de conte. Je secouai la tête. Il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à arrêter de comparer tous ceux que je croise à des personnages de conte. Et puis maintenant que j'y pensais, moi aussi, j'avais grandi dans ce monde. Je supposai donc que je faisais en quelque sorte partie de ces personnages. Tous cela sera beaucoup plus simple à admettre une fois que j'aurais recouvré la totalité de mes souvenirs.

J'ôtai mon sweat à capuche et le jetai au sol. Il faisait peut-être froid, mais je n'éprouvais pas l'envie d'être une nouvelle fois comparée à un Garçon Perdu, enfin ça, c'était si je tombai encore sur d'autres adultes que je ne connaissais pas.

Après cela, je décidai d'emprunter le chemin inverse de celui que venait de prendre Gold. Il se découla seulement quelques minutes lorsque je distinguai au loin, un visage familier.

« Felix ! » ai-je pleuré de soulagement.

Il s'arrêta net et se retourna dans ma direction, les sourcils relevés.

Je le rattrapai aussitôt avant de saisir son bras. « Est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plaît me ramener au camp ? »

« Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus rester là-bas, » lâcha-t-il amèrement en arrachant son bras de mon étreinte. « Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui t'es enfuie ? »

« Je le sais bien, mais, tout est différent à présent ! » ai-je supplié.

Il arqua un sourcil. « Tu acceptes de devenir une Fille Perdue ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser. « Bien sûr que non, j'ai froid et je suis fatiguée, voilà tout. »

Il me fixa un moment.

J'ai administré un petit coup sur son épaule. « Allons, nous sommes amis, pas vrai ? Sinon, nous pourrions le devenir. Tu sembles avoir une très grande personnalité et je parie que nous nous entendrons très bien. »

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Je te ramène si tu ne dis plus un mot. »

« Marché conclu, » acceptai-je à la hâte. « Au fait, t'ai-je déjà dis que de tous, c'était toi mon préféré ? »

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et je me tus immédiatement. Il se remit à marcher et je le suivis de près.

J'avais tellement de questions à lui poser. Je me demandai s'il avait parlé avec Peter juste avant qu'on se croise. Et si oui, combien de temps étaient-ils restés ensemble ? Je fis tout de même l'effort de ne pas l'ouvrir. Après tout, un accord était un accord.

Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes que nous marchions quand j'aperçus le camp pas très loin. Bien sûr.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ?! » me suis-je écriée en effrayant par la même occasion un petit garçon qui tomba de la souche d'arbre sur lequel il était assis. « J'aurais pu revenir toute seule ! »

Je fixai Felix. « Je retire ce que j'ai dit, en fait tu crains. »

J'avançai d'une démarche plus sûre et plus rapide jusqu'à ce que je me stoppai net dans mon élan. Non loin de là, Henry était assis face au feu.

Mes yeux s'éclairèrent instantanément. Voilà enfin l'occasion de l'informer que sa famille était en ce moment sur l'île. Il pourra ainsi s'échapper d'ici. Je commençai à m'approcher de Henry quand je sentis qu'on me tirait en arrière.

« N'y pense même pas, » me chuchota Peter à l'oreille en guise d'avertissement, tandis qu'il m'emmener avec lui. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque nous fûmes assez loin de tout témoin. Même si à mon avis, aucun d'eux ne m'aurait prêté main forte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de lui faire ? » demandai-je lorsqu'il daigna enfin me faire face.

« Rien qui ne te regarde, » rétorqua-t-il doucement.

« De toute façon, rien ne me regarde jamais, » ai-je sifflé en le repoussant. « J'en ai assez de cette situation ! N'as-tu donc jamais envisagé de me confier quoique soit ? Ou bien tu préfères attendre que ma sœur m'arrache le cœur ? » J'ai levé les mains en signe de protestation. « LITTÉRALEMENT ! »

Il mit ses bras autour de ma taille et m'attira contre lui. « Même après tout ce qui t'es arrivée, tu arrives toujours à me tenir tête. » Il soupira. Je n'aurais su dire s'il s'agissait d'un soupir plutôt satisfait ou contrarié.

Ses bras m'emprisonnèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il me tienne si fermement qu'il me fut impossible de bouger. Je n'avais nulle part ou mettre mes mains sauf en plein milieu de son torse.

« Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît, » ai-je chuchoté en fermant les yeux. « Tu me mets mal à l'aise. »

Je sentis ses lèvres effleurer ma joue. « Je pense au contraire que je te rends nerveuse. »

Je laissai échapper un rire étouffé. « Ah, parce qu'il y a une différence ? »

« Une très, très _grosse_, » déclara-t-il en mordillant mon oreille avec ses dents, je soupirai à contrecœur.

« Éclaire-moi, » ai-je défié, en retournant sa propre phrase contre lui.

« La différence c'est que, » commença Peter, en parlant si bas que je du faire un effort pour entendre ce qu'il disait. « Mal à l'aise conviendrez d'autant plus pour quelque chose que tu ne souhaites pas. Tu es nerveuse parce que tu aimes ça. »

Je voulus protester mais à quoi bon ? Il savait déjà. Il savait visiblement tout de moi.

« J'ai peur de toi, » admis-je d'une voix un peu trop tremblante.

Me forçant à ouvrir les yeux, je vis qu'il affichait une fois de plus son sourire tordu.

« Dans ce cas, laisse-moi t'aider, » répondit-il doucement. « Ce sera comme un jeu. »

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à tricher, » ai-je murmuré.

Il se mit à rire d'une manière qui me fit froid dans le dos.

Je ne devais pas réagir de cette façon avec lui. Il faisait en sorte que je ne puisse plus contrôler les sentiments que j'avais étroitement gardés sous clé tout ce temps. Je ne pouvais pas seulement me contenter de l'aimer, je le _voulais_.

Il me regarda avec intérêt, un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il attendait que je fasse le premier pas, mais je ne pouvais pas. Ça voudra dire qu'il aura gagné le « jeu ». Et il pensera que je n'en aurais pas été capable. On ne fera que tourner autour du pot, pas vrai ?

D'abord hésitante, j'approchai mon visage du sien. Il cligna des yeux lorsque je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ma respiration devint lourde et j'étais indéniablement terrifiée. Je fermai les yeux et l'embrassai.

Ce fut encore plus incroyable que la première fois. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucune colère. Simplement, du désir. Chaques fibre de mon être désiraient son corps tout entier, pressé contre le mien.

Je laissai traîner le baiser en n'en déposant que de petits sur ses lèvres. Seulement voilà, j'en voulais beaucoup plus. Petit à petit, j'approfondis le baiser jusqu'à devenir de plus en plus rapide. Ma langue glissa le long de ses lèvres. Je l'entendis gémir et, sans rompre le contact, il est venu me chercher. J'ai fini par mettre mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes sont venues s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il me porta jusqu'à l'arbre voisin et me bloqua contre ce dernier.

Ses mains se mirent à parcourir mon corps et je me figeai subitement.

« Je ne te ferais aucun mal, Amy » murmura-t-il, la respiration aussi saccadée que la mienne.

Je secouai vivement la tête. « Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée, mais, j'ai encore besoin de temps. J-Je voudrais me souvenir de tous, avant. »

Il soupira profondément avant de me faire redescendre. Il s'éloigna, mais j'eus le temps de lui attraper le bras.

« Attends, » ai-je imploré. « Je suis fatiguée, mais je ne souhaite pas rester seule. » Je fis une pause, ne sachant comment formuler ma phrase.

Je n'en ai pas eu besoin, car il m'attrapa la main et m'emmena jusqu'à sa cabane dans l'arbre. Bien que je détestai l'admettre, j'avais l'impression de rentrer chez moi une fois le seuil franchi. Tandis que je délaçai mes bottes, je le vit qui se coucha sur son hamac, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Je décidai de le rejoindre avant de me blottir contre lui et d'abandonner ma tête sur son torse. Il passa ses bras autour de moi et caressa doucement mes cheveux.

« J'ai toujours peur de toi, » murmurai-je en tombant de sommeil. Je me sentais si bien à présent que je m'endormis aussitôt.

« C'est mieux comme ça. »

Et ce fut une fois de plus que j'affrontai de nouveaux éléments de mon passé.

* * *

**_To be continued ;)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Bon et bien finalement, je poste maintenant. Oui je sais, je suis la meilleure ~_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

_« Je sais que tu es toute excitée, Amy, » dit Belle en souriant. « Mais ton anniversaire arrivera beaucoup plus vite si tu te décides à aller dormir. »_

_« Mais si jamais je refais des cauchemars ? » lui ai-je demandé avec appréhension à la seule pensée qu'un monstre était peut-être déjà caché sous mon lit._

_« Pense à des choses agréables et tu feras de beaux rêves, » m'a-t-elle gentiment assuré._

_Je lui fis un signe de la tête même si j'étais loin d'être convaincue. Après tout, Belle ne s'était jamais trompée auparavant._

_« À présent, il va falloir que tu dormes, ma chérie, » déclara-t-elle en me prenant doucement dans ses bras. « Quand tu te réveilleras, tu auras sept ans. Tu as besoin de repos pour ton grand jour. »_

_« D'accord, » acquiesçai-je à contrecœur._

_Elle m'embrassa sur le front et souffla la bougie qui était posée à côté de mon lit avant de quitter la chambre._

_Plongée dans le noir, je m'étais allongée dans mon lit et essayai de penser à des choses agréables. Puis soudain, j'entendis comme un martèlement contre ma fenêtre. Je poussai un cri horrifiée et tirai la couverture sur ma tête._

_Lorsque le bruit cessa, je baissai lentement la housse._

_« Peter ! » me suis-je écriée. Je la jetai derrière moi et me suis lancée à sa rencontre. « Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié ! »_

_« Jamais de la vie, » a-t-il assuré._

_Je lui souris. « Es-tu venu jusqu'ici pour m'emmener à Neverland ? Je suis sur le point d'avoir sept ans ! C'est assez vieux, non ? »_

_Il ria. « Pas encore. »_

_J'affichai une mine boudeuse et il rigola une nouvelle fois._

_« Ne t'en fais pas, Amy, je t'y emmènerais un jour. »_

_J'ai plissé les yeux et ai croisé les bras. « Tu as intérêt sinon je serais très, très en colère contre toi, Peter Pan. »_

_« Je te le promets, » dit-il en luttant pour garder un visage impassible. « Je t'emmènerais à Neverland un de ces jours. »_

_Je tendis la main et il l'a secoua ce qui eut pour effet de m'apaiser instantanément. _

_« Au fait, je t'ai rapporté un cadeau d'anniversaire, » déclara-t-il en fouillant dans une des poches de sa ceinture. _

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » questionnai-je avec enthousiasme. Il sortit un petit joyau pourpre et le déposa dans mes mains._

_« C'est une améthyste, » a-t-il expliqué._

_« Comme mon nom ! » me suis-je exclamée joyeusement. « Mais comment tu l'as eu ? Il a dû coûter cher ! » À présent, j'affichai une mine inquiète. « Est-ce que tu es pauvre maintenant ? Est-ce que tu peux toujours manger ? »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, » a-t-il rassuré en souriant. « Je ne l'ai pas acheté. »_

_Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à ses mots. « Tu l'as volé ?! Mais, c'est mal ! »_

_« Non, c'était le trésor d'un pirate, » répondit-il en baissant le ton de sa voix._

_« Un pirate ?! » J'en restai bouche bée. « Vraiment ? »_

_« Vraiment. »_

_« Il y a quoi d'autre sur Neverland ? » interrogeai-je en sautillant dans tous les sens._

_« Toutes sortes de choses, » déclara-t-il. « Tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Il faut juste y croire. »_

_« J'y crois ! » me suis-je exclamée. « J'y croirais toujours. »_

_« Je le sais, » répondit-il sans l'ombre d'un doute. « À présent, il faut que je m'en aille, Amy. Je reviendrai te voir. »_

_« Attends ! » ai-je presque suppliée. « Ne t'en va pas, j'ai peur. Est-ce que tu veux bien me jouer une berceuse jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? »_

_Il sourit. « Bien sûr. »_

_Je me réfugiai dans mon lit et m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres, tandis que sa musique s'éleva dans l'air._

* * *

Je me réveillai brusquement, encore haletante. Où étais-je ? Je baissai les yeux vers mon oreiller et constatai qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas un oreiller, mais le torse de Peter. Ses bras m'encerclaient la taille. Je levai la tête dans sa direction et vis, évidemment, qu'il ne dormait pas. Je me demandai s'il avait seulement réussi à fermer les yeux.

Il me fixa avec intérêt. « De quoi te souviens-tu ? Tu souris. »

Je fis un effort pour me rappeler de mon rêve. Dans ma tête, les images s'entrechoquaient, si bien que j'eus du mal à me concentrer. Finalement, elles se stabilisèrent. « C... c'était la nuit avant mon septième anniversaire. Tu m'as rendu visite et tu m'as offert une pierre. Et puis tu as promis que tu reviendrais me voir. »

« Et j'ai tenu ma promesse, » répondit-il doucement.

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Tu étais pourtant si gentil. Qu'a t-il bien pu t'arriver ? »

Il haussa les sourcils et glissa de façon suggestive une main sur mon dos. « Au contraire, je pense avoir été plutôt agréable. »

J'adoptai une position assise et le fusillai du regard. « Kidnapper un enfant, ça n'a rien _d'agréable_. Bon sang ! Sa famille se trouve sur l'île et le recherche en ce moment. Pourquoi ne le laisses-tu pas partir ? »

« Je suis désolé, Amy, mais je ne peux pas. » Il n'avait pas l'air si désolé que ça.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » demandai-je. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et je martelai son torse de petits coups. Je voyais bien que cela l'énervé, mais je m'en contre-fichais. « Dis-le-moi ou sinon je te jure que- » je me stoppai dans mon élan. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de réfléchir à la forme que prendrait ma menace.

« Sinon, tu ? » siffla-t-il. « Quelques tours de magie ne suffiront pas à me battre, Amy. »

Je m'éloignai de lui et descendis du hamac. Il se leva à son tour, le regard malveillant.

« Tu ne comprends dont pas ? » lâchai-je désespérément. « Je ne _veux_ pas me battre avec toi. Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, Peter. »

La fureur était toujours présente sur son visage. « Dans ce cas, qu'es-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » ai-je crié en levant les mains en l'air. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu as l'intention de faire du mal à Henry. Et ce n'est pas la peine de nier. Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu me l'aurais dit. Mais que je le veuille ou non, Regina reste ma sœur. Et je ne resterai pas là les bras croisés à te voir faire du mal à son fils. »

Je me suis retournée et ai prit la direction de la porte.

« Où penses-tu aller comme ça ? » questionna-t-il en me rattrapant aussitôt. Il me saisit le bras et me tira en arrière de sorte que je lui fasse face.

Je plissai les yeux. « Bah quoi ? J'ai besoin de ta permission pour sortir, maintenant ? »

Il resserra sa poigne et je tressaillis.

« Tu as besoin de mon autorisation pour chaque chose que tu entreprendras ici, chérie*, » lâcha-t-il sombrement près de mon oreille. « Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. »

Je m'arrachai à lui et reculai. « Mon Dieu ! Quoique tu fasses, tu restes toujours le pire des connards ! »

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

« C'est pourtant la vérité, » ai-je craqué. « Chaque fois que je pense trouver du bon en toi, tu me prouves aussitôt le contraire. »

Il afficha un sourire moqueur. « C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas de bon en moi. Est-ce que tu penses que m'aimer sera suffisant pour me changer ? »

Je laissai échapper un bruit étranglé et le regardai incrédule, incapable de former une phrase cohérente. La chaleur me monta vite au visage et tout ce que je souhaitais à cet instant, c'était disparaître le plus vite possible.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il t'étais possible de rester sans voix, » commenta-t-il ironiquement. « Ni même que ton visage pouvait prendre des couleurs. »

Je rougis encore plus si ce n'était possible en même temps que je cherchais les mots justes.

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi ! » déclarai-je finalement, les dents serrées.

« J'espérais sérieusement que tu arrêterais de mentir, » soupira-t-il, déçu.

« Mais je ne mens pas ! » insistai-je. Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi furieuse auparavant.

Il tendit la main vers moi et m'agrippa par les épaules puis me tira jusqu'à lui.

« En plus de ça, tu te mens à toi-même, » murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le mien. « Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu m'appartiens. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de tressaillir jusqu'à ce qu'il presse sa bouche contre la mienne. Il me mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis sa langue partie explorer l'intérieur de ma bouche. Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules et me suis sentie fondre dans sa bouche tandis que je l'embrassais à mon tour avec autant d'intensité. Il me plaqua contre le mur et cette fois, je laissai ses mains parcourir mon corps. Je gémis dans sa bouche le faisant ainsi soupirer de plaisir. Je le désirais à un tel point que ça faisait mal.

Néanmoins, je devais me soucier de choses beaucoup plus importantes que l'amour et la frustration sexuelle.

Je saisis ses épaules et le repoussa aussi loin que possible.

« Non, » déclarai-je, en éprouvant tout à coup un grand vide.

« Non ? » répéta-t-il, visiblement surpris.

« Non, » répondis-je fermement. « Tu ne feras que me blesser, comme tous les autres. »

Il ria, bien qu'il n'y eût aucune once d'humour dans sa voix.

« C'est marrant que tu dises ça, étant donner que je suis le seul qui s'est montré honnête dans ta vie, » gronda-t-il. « J'ai _toujours_ été là. »

« Eh bien, je ne m'en souviens pas, » ripostai-je, tout en ignorant l'appelle de son corps. J'avais simplement envie de le croire et de me jeter dans ses bras.

Puis d'un coup, son attitude changea. Il afficha de nouveau un rictus et ses sourcils dansèrent dangereusement. « Tu es vraiment comme ta mère et ta sœur. »

Malgré moi, je sentis mes yeux s'agrandirent. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Il fit un pas de côté, libérant le passage afin que je puisse sortir de la cabane.

« Elles aussi ont fuit leurs sentiments, » déclara-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse. « Cora est morte seule à cause de ça. Un jour, il en sera de même pour Regina. Espérons juste que tu ne répéteras pas les mêmes erreurs. »

C'était comme si on venait de m'arracher le cœur et qu'on l'avait écrasé. Une fois de plus.

Ma mère était morte. Elle et ma sœur s'étaient comportées comme des êtres froids et sans-cœur. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne s'étaient préoccupées de moi. Et à présent, je deviendrais comme elles parce que j'étais terrifiée.

Il me dévisagea avec son éternel sourire carnassier. J'ai donc fait ce qu'il attendait. J'ai couru loin de lui et de mes sentiments.

* * *

**P.D.V Omniscient**

Regina était assise non loin du feu, perdue dans sa contemplation. Elle ne sourcilla même pas quand Emma prit place à côté d'elle.

« Comment ça va ? » questionna la blonde, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

Regina eut un petit rire. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? »

« Je sais, » soupira Emma, en regardant ses mains.

Il y eut un silence puis Regina prit de nouveau la parole.

« Je... Je ne peux pas croire que ma mère ne m'ait jamais parlé d'Amy. » Elle ferma les yeux brièvement.

« Vous vous inquiétez pour elle ? » demanda prudemment Emma. « Il s'est découlé plusieurs jours depuis que nous l'avons vue. »

Crochet se laissa tomber à côté d'Emma avant que Regina n'ait pu répondre.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de quoi s'inquiéter, mesdames, » s'exclama-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de sa gourde.

Emma haussa un sourcil. « Oh, vraiment ? Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Ce n'est qu'une enfant, » murmura Regina, se sentant plus concerné qu'elle ne voudrait l'admettre.

Crochet ria. « Je pense qu'elle peut prendre soin d'elle-même, qu'elle soit une enfant ou non. Vous connaissez combien de personnes qui arrivent à tenir tête à Pan et à s'en sortir vivant ? »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. « Il n'y a rien de drôle ! » proféra-t-elle en frappant doucement son torse, en dissimulant par la même occasion un petit sourire.

Regina les dévisagea tandis qu'ils imaginaient Amy en train de rouer Pan de coups.

« Ça suffit ! » s'écria-t-elle sèchement. « Enfant ou pas, à présent Pan les retient tous les deux. »

Crochet haussa les épaules. « Je suis sûr que cette fillette peut prendre soin d'elle-même. Quant à Henry, peut-être qu'elle s'en occupera. »

Regina fronça les sourcils. « Elle aurait pu rester avec nous, mais elle a préféré s'enfuir. Je parie qu'elle travaille pour Pan et que tout ça n'est qu'un jeu de mauvais goût. »

« Regina, vous ne comprenez dont pas ? » s'exclama Emma, d'un air exaspérée. « Elle est terrifiée et désorientée et elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit faire. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh, mais je vous en prie. Éclairez-moi. »

Regina et Crochet la regardèrent avec intérêt tandis qu'elle se préparait à leur exposé ses pensées.

« Eh bien, » commença Emma, « tout d'abord, elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence de la magie et d'un coup elle se voit propulsée tête la première à Neverland, l'endroit le plus magique de tous. Une fois là-bas, elle apprend qu'elle fait _aussi_ partie de ce monde et qu'elle ne se rappelle même plus des dix premières années de sa vie qui se sont déroulées dans un endroit bien différent de tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle ignorait qu'elle avait une sœur et sa mère, pardon, votre mère n'a même pas voulu s'occuper d'elle parce qu'elle aurait pu se trouvait sur votre chemin. »

Emma prit une profonde inspiration avant de soupirer. « Et désormais, elle essaye de lutter contre ses sentiments pour Pan parce qu'elle sait combien il est cruel. »

Regina et Crochet demeurèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants, ils étaient absorbés parce que venait de leur dire Emma.

C'était vrai qu'il n'y avait aucune similitude entre Regina et la jeune fille, ou entre Cora et la jeune fille, mais plus elle y pensait et plus elle voyait sa propre fougue et son entêtement, ainsi que la bonté de son père. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Sûrement était-ce la raison pour laquelle Cora n'avait pas voulu d'Amy. Elle aurait été trop aimée, comme Henry.

« _Toujours est-il qu'elle trouve que j'incarne parfaitement le rôle de la Méchante Reine_, » pensa-t-elle amèrement.

« Vous n'avez peut-être pas tort, Miss Swan, » admit-elle finalement. « Que suis-je censée faire à présent ? »

« Montrez-lui que nous sommes de son côté, » expliqua tout simplement Emma. « Avant que Pan ne réussisse entièrement à l'envelopper autour de son doigt. »

« Je pense plutôt que c'est lui qui s'est enveloppé autour du sien, » déclara Crochet en secouant la tête.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

Il prit une autre gorgée de sa gourde. « Réfléchissez. S'il avait vraiment voulu vous démolir, Regina, et nous retarder, il vous aurez laissé torturer cette fille, et nous aurait _ensuite_ dévoiler la vérité. Au lieu de ça, il vous a empêché de faire la plus grosse erreur de votre vie, en la gardant en vie. »

« Donc, il _est_ amoureux d'elle, » s'exclama Regina, dédaigneuse. « Comme ce que j'avais dit. »

« C'est bien possible, » rectifia Crochet. « Mais cela ne le gênera pas pour faire ce qu'il veut, cela lui demandera juste un peu plus d'effort pour se conformer à son plan et l'empêcher de lui tourner autour. »

« Pensez-vous qu'il le sache ? » questionna Emma. « Qu'il l'aime, je veux dire. »

Crochet s'esclaffa. « Si notre théorie s'avère vraie, alors croyez-moi que je n'ai aucun doute qu'il le sache. »

« Ce qui signifie qu'il ne la laissera pas partir si facilement, » compléta la blonde.

« Vous croyez qu'elle le choisira lui à son seul parent ? » demanda Regina.

Tous s'échangèrent des regards, aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient admettre à quel point ils se sentaient impuissants.

* * *

*chérie : dans l'original il l'appelle « Love » (comme Crochet avec Emma) mais je me voyais mal écrire « amour » après à vous de voir.

Ps : Pour celle qui l'aurait remarqué, j'ai finalement adopté le vouvoiement entre Regina et Blanche ainsi qu'Emma et Regina. J'ai corrigé ça dans les chapitres précédent, je trouve que ce sera plus simple si je respect la série.

**PPs : le prochain chapitre mettra du temps à venir. J´entame ma terminale ce qui veut dire que je ne passerais plus trop de temps sur (sauf pour lire évidemment) donc le mieux que je puisse faire est de poster pendant les vacances (je posterais plusieurs chapitres à la suite pour combler toute l'attente) Et que ce soit bien clair je n'arrête pas cette traduction ! J'irais jusqu'au bout, qu'importe le temps que cela mettra.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Voilà après une très longue absence le chapitre 13. Comme je l'ai dit à la fin du chapitre précédent, je mettrais un peu plus de temps à poster et je profiterais des vacances pour le faire et ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonnerai pas la traduction de cette fiction.**_

_**PS: Thanks to the author for enlightening me on a path.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**_

Alors que je m'éloignais le plus de Peter, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que j'avais fait plus de fugues ces derniers jours que n'importe qui en aurait fait durant toute une vie.

Je ne rencontrai aucun problème sur le chemin, du moins jusqu'à ce que Felix, sorti de nuls parts, me bloque la voie.

« Je ne crois pas que tu sois autorisée à partir, » dit-il sombrement en balançant son gourdin d'un air menaçant. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Felix, » rétorquai-je d'une voix doucereuse. « Mon cher, tendre et adorable, Felix. Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ? »

Il haussa les sourcils dans l'attente de l'une de mes remarques intelligentes.

Et pour ce coup, il fut servir. « POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU, FERME TA PUTAIN DE BOUCHE ! »

Et je me suis remise à courir. Le pauvre Felix affichait une mine hébétée et devait sûrement essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui m'avait pris, mais j'avais estimé bon de crier.

De plus, j'avais profité de sa confusion pour détaler aussi vite que possible hors de question que je reste dans les parages quand il reviendra à lui, ou bien, il m'écorchera vive. Et je suis presque certaine que Peter le laissera faire.

Je m'enfonçai dans la forêt sans perdre plus de temps jusqu'à ce que je fus certaine d'avoir mis le plus de distance entre nous, mais pas suffisamment à mon goût. Henry était toujours au camp et je ne pouvais m'enfuir sans lui. Après tout, il restait mon neveu.

L'ampleur des mots me fit réaliser une chose. Je n'y avais jamais pensé auparavant. Désormais, j'étais une _tante_.

Je ne pouvais définitivement pas l'abandonner. Je me devais de le protéger, même si j'avais fait la connaissance de sa mère que vingt minutes. Il était ma famille, la seule famille encore vivante du moins qui n'avait pas essayé de me tuer.

Une fois que je fus assez loin, toutes les émotions que j'avais enfouies jusque-là refirent surface, entre autres la colère et la confusion. La minute d'avant, Peter m'embrassait avec une telle ferveur qu'il m'avait procurait des sentiments que je n'avais encore jamais éprouvés, puis l'instant d'après il m'avait blessé si cruellement que j'ignorais si j'arriverai un jour à m'en remettre.

Ma mère était morte. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où pouvait bien se trouvait ma sœur, et cela, même si elle ne se souciait pas de moi. On avait menacé mon neveu et j'avais été trop accaparée par le jeu de Pan pour l'arrêter. Il s'était bien moqué bien de moi et le pire, c'était que je l'avais vu venir. Il avait juste cherché à me manipuler et à me faire du mal.

Je poussai un cri de colère avant de déterrer un gros rocher et le balancer aussi loin que possible. Je fus satisfaite de le voir disparaître derrière la futaie d'arbres. C'était peut-être enfantin et immature mais c'était la seule façon que j'avais trouvée pour me défouler.

Je ramassai un bâton sur le sol et commençai à me battre contre un chêne tout en débitant un flot d'injures qui auraient fait pâlir le plus costaud des marins.

Puis tout à coup, je sentis quelque chose m'effleurer l'épaule. Je me retournai vivement en brandissant mon bâton comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme, mais à présent qu'il était cassé en deux, je me trouvais assez pathétique.

Un inconnu se tenait face à moi, les deux mains levaient en position de défense. « Hé, du calme. Pas besoin de m'attaquer à coup d'échardes. »

« Pas encore un ! » me suis-je écriée exaspérée. « Mais d'où est-ce que vous sortais tous ? »

Mon regard fut attiré par le visage familier qui se tenait derrière lui. C'était cet homme effrayant, Gold.

« Sérieusement, Henry a une armée pour lui tout seul ou un truc dans le genre ? »

L'homme eut un petit rire. « Quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Je m'appelle Neal. »

« Moi, c'est Amy, » répondis-je toujours méfiante.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru entendre, » affirma-t-il en lançant un regard à Gold. « La sœur de Regina, c'est ça ? »

« Exacte. Je vois que les commérages entrent hommes se propagent très vite par ici, » répliquai-je en lançant un regard appuyé à Gold.

Je jetai le bâton au sol et mis mes mains sur mes hanches. « Alors, que puis je faire pour vous messieurs ? »

« Eh bien, ça dépend, » déclara Gold en faisant un pas vers moi.

« Comme par exemple ? » lâchai-je en arquant un sourcil.

« Comme par exemple, ce que tu serais prête à faire pour ton neveu, » expliqua Neal. « Enfin, quand je dis neveu. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Quoi, il y a un problème ? »

« Regina est en fait sa mère adoptive, » révéla Neal. « Emma est sa véritable mère. Et il se trouve que je suis son père. »

J'écarquillai les yeux. « Voilà qui est beaucoup plus logique ! » je m'arrêtai un instant. « Je plaisantais, hein. Mais j'aurais besoin qu'une personne prenne le temps de s'asseoir avec moi et m'explique tout en détail parce que je suis totalement perdue. »

Il souria. « Si on s'en sort vivant, je te dessinerais même un arbre généalogique. Alors, est-ce que tu peux nous aider ? Ça n'a rien de très compliquer, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais ça nous aiderait que tu sois là. »

J'ai hésité un moment, mes yeux vacillaient entre les deux hommes. Pouvais-je vraiment leur faire confiance ? Qu'est-ce que Peter me fera s'il découvrait que je suis complice. Mais surtout, qu'arrivera-t-il à Henry si je ne fais rien ?

« Il faut se décider vite, très chère, » ajouta doucement Gold.

Je n'avais vraiment pas d'autre choix. Il fallait que je le fasse. D'ailleurs, je n'avais plus rien avoir avec Peter.

Je soupirai. « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi au juste ? »

* * *

J'étais cachée derrière un buisson avec Neal au moment même où Gold lança un sortilège de sommeil sur les Garçons Perdus et Henry. Être capable de faire de la magie était apparemment quelque chose de plus commun que ce que je m'étais imaginée. Tous les garçons se sont subitement écroulés au sol, inconscients.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Tout se paie dans la vie, pas vrai Felix ?

Peter était assis sur une souche d'arbre en plein milieu du camp. Il regarda autour de lui en affichant un air confus jusqu'à ce que je ne l'entende échapper un rire sombre.

« Je vois que nous avons un invité, » annonça-t-il en se mettant debout. Soit il n'avait pas compris que tous ses garçons étaient dans les vapes, soit il aimait avoir de l'attention.

« Sans doute est-ce une personne qui sait combien j'aime les devinettes, » s'exclama-t-il dans un soupir. « Qui donc cela peut-il être ? »

Je me sentis tressaillir. Dans quoi m'étais-je encore embarquée ? Il m'assassinera et dansera sur ma tombe.

« Je pense que... » Il tendit la main à l'instant même où Gold émergeait de derrière un arbre. « Rumpelstiltskin. Le Ténébreux. Comme c'est excitant. »

J'en restai bouche bée. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ÇA. Rumpelstiltskin ?! J'ai tiré Neal et lui ait lancé un regard l'air de dire '_Tu te moques de moi_ _?!'_ Il m'ignora et se contenta de me faire un signe pour m'indiquer qu'il allait se rapprocher encore un peu. Je hochai la tête et le regardai s'avancer nerveusement, son arbalète à la main.

« Le Ténébreux, prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver sa famille, » poursuivit Peter. « En parlant de famille... » Il tendit de nouveau la main et cette fois des torches s'allumèrent à l'endroit où Neal se cachait.

« Tu peux sortir Baelfire. »

Neal enjamba le buisson en pointant son arbalète sur Peter.

À présent, c'était Baelfire et Rumpelstiltskin et non plus Neal et Gold. La prochaine fois, je demanderais des identifiants avant de me jeter dans n'importe quel plan merdique. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour filer. Et puis de toute façon, mon rôle n'était pas si important que ça...

« Toi aussi, Amy, » appela Peter, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Comment diable avait-il sut ?! La mâchoire contractée, je suis à mon tour sortie de ma cachette. Il ne m'accorda pas le moindre intérêt. Ses yeux étaient trop occupés à surveiller Neal.

« À présent, mon nom est Neal, » annonça-t-il fermement en redressant un peu plus son arbalète.

Je me raidis et mes yeux firent le va-et-vient entre Peter et l'arme. Neal m'avait assuré qu'ils ne lui feraient aucun mal... m'auraient-ils aussi mentis à propos de ça ? Leur but n'étaient-ils pas justement de le tuer ?

« Nouveau nom peut-être mais toujours les mêmes vieilles méthodes, » rétorqua Peter avec un sourire sadique. « Ça fait chaud au cœur de voir le père et le fils travailler ensemble. Surtout après l'avoir abandonné, pas vrai Rumpel. »

Je changeai de position et passai maladroitement une main dans mes cheveux. J'avais vraiment envie d'être partout ailleurs plutôt qu'ici où on m'obligeait à assister à des histoires de famille. J'avais déjà eu ma dose avec les miennes.

Peter afficha un sourire froid. « C'est presque une véritable réunion de famille. »

Tout à coup la flèche contenu dans l'arbalète s'envola.

« Non ! » ai-je sursauté avant que Peter ne l'attrape d'un seul mouvement de la main.

Je portai mes mains jusqu'à ma bouche et me mise à respirer tout doucement encore tremblante. J'étais partagée entre un sentiment de faiblesse et de soulagement.

Peter baissa les yeux vers la flèche qu'il tenait encore dans la main. Les traits de son visage devinrent durs et il haleta de rage.

Je jetai un coup d'œil en direction de Neal et Gold en éprouvant subitement l'envie de disparaître six pieds sous terre. Tous les deux me toisaient avec incrédulité mêlée d'une pointe de trahison. Ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à _ça_ quand ils avaient requis mon aide pour leur mission sauvetage. Croyez-moi que je ne m'y attendais pas non plus.

J'ai fini par concentrer mon regard sur Peter mais l'ai regretté aussitôt. De ses yeux émanaient une lueur de triomphe tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un rictus cruel. Mes mains ont immédiatement quitté ma bouche. Je me sentais soudain nauséeuse à tous les coups j'allais faire de l'hyperventilation.

Ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude que j'avais éprouvait à la possibilité qu'il se fasse tuer, j'avais été _terrifiée_. Et à présent, je ne pouvais plus le nier, j'en avais eu le souffle coupé. Il avait eu raison et cette perspective ne me plaisait guère.

Peter Pan venait de gagner et il en était pleinement conscient.

« Très habile, » dit-il enfin en arrachant son regard du mien. « Mais nous avons déjà vécu cela auparavant, Baelfire. Ne t'en souviens-tu dont pas ? » Il avait vraiment l'air furieux, comme si Neal venait de le décevoir.

« Bien sûr que je me souviens, » rétorqua ce dernier en réajustant son arbalète. Peter jeta la flèche au sol avec un air de profond dégoût.

Neal souria. « C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas recouvert que l'extrémité. »

Le visage de Peter se tordit en une moue furieuse tandis qu'il vit sa main prendre une teinte violette.

« Charge-toi de Henry, » ordonna Gold à Neal. « Amy, occupez-vous de ce qu'on avait convenu. »

Les deux hommes s'activèrent à la tâche tandis que je restai figée sur place incapable d'arracher mon regard de l'énergie violette qui se propageait dans tout le bras de Peter et à qui il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour atteindre le reste de son corps.

« Eh bien, que dites-vous de ça, » commença-t-il malicieusement en grinçant des dents. « Je suis impressionné. »

Neal porta Henry encore inconscient sur son épaule.

«_ Amy _! » siffla Gold qui commençait à perdre patience. « Faites-le, MAINTENANT ! »

« J'y vais, j'y vais ! » ai-je cassé. « Pas la peine de hurler ! »

Peter ricana et me toisa l'air véritablement amusé.

Je déambulai entre les Garçons Perdus toujours inconscients et me mise en quête de récupérer leurs armes. Une fois les bras chargés, je fermai les yeux et me concentrai aussi fort que je le pus.

La dernière fois que j'avais essayé, j'avait fais apparaître des vêtements. Cette fois-ci en revanche, c'était tous ces objets que je devais faire disparaître. Je sentis les armes se volatiliser les unes après les autres et luttai contre l'envie de sourire.

Même après tout ce stress je n'avais pas perdu la main.

Je continuai de dérober les armes en les envoyant vers les premiers endroits qui me vinrent à l'esprit. Évidemment, nous savions que toute cette mascarade ne ferait que les retarder un court instant, mais c'était suffisant pour pouvoir nous enfuir.

« Es-tu certain que tu es bien en train de le sauver, Bae ? » lâcha Peter tandis que je finissais ce pourquoi j'étais venue.

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que de le laisser ici avec toi ? » répondit froidement Neal.

« Pourquoi ne poses-tu pas la question à ton père ? » suggéra-t-il dédaigneusement.

Neal et moi regardâmes Gold, perplexe. Ce dernier semblait devenir de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

Peter baissa dangereusement le ton de sa voix. « Parfois, les personnes que nous devrions le plus craindre dans la vie sont celles qui sont les plus proches de nous. »

« De quoi parle-t-il ? » questionna Neal confus, à son père.

« Ne l'écoute pas, » déclara ce dernier qui essayait de paraître rassurant. Personnellement, je trouvais que ça lui donner l'air encore plus coupable qu'autre chose.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne lui as rien dit ? » interrogea Peter faisant ainsi traîner le suspens.

« Me dire quoi ? » exigea Neal.

« Mais à propos de la prophétie bien sûr, » rétorqua-t-il heureux de lui répondre.

« Quelle prophétie ? » Le pauvre Neal avait l'air si frustré. « Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? »

« La prophétie qui dit que tu as été dupé, » déclara Peter en affichant un sourire cruel.

« Tu comptes faire durer le suspens encore longtemps ? » répliquai-je en ricanant.

Évidemment, j'ai étais ignorée une fois de plus. Enfoiré de mes deux.

« Ton père n'est pas ici pour sauver ton fils, » affirma Peter en plissant les yeux. « Il est ici pour le tuer. »

Pendant un instant, il y eut un lourd silence inconfortable. Enfin, il semblait inconfortable pour nous, Peter semblait plutôt prendre un malin plaisir à nous faire cette révélation.

« C'est bon, j'en ai ma claque, » ai-je dit en poussant un soupir. « Partez loin d'ici. Vous discuterez de ça plus tard. »

Neal hocha lentement la tête essayant de se reprendre. « Tu viens ? »

Ils ont tous tourné le regard vers moi, celui de Peter semblait me transpercer de tous les côtés.

« Partez devant, » répondis-je finalement. « Je vous rejoindrez après. »

« Tu en es sûr- »

« Emmenez mon neveu loin d'ici, bon sang ! »

Neal hésita encore un moment, mais fini par opiner. Puis Gold et lui disparurent à travers les arbres de la jungle, en emmenant Henry avec eux.

À présent, je me trouvais seule avec Peter, sans compter bien sûr les Garçons Perdus encore inconscients. Et il était hors de question que je prenne la parole la première. Mon regard se fixa à l'endroit où venaient de disparaître Gold et Neal. Espérons qu'ils auront le temps de s'enfuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Tu m'as surpris, Amy, » commenta Peter. « Je dois l'admettre. »

« Non, je ne crois pas, » ai-je rétorqué avec lassitude, en me tournant pour lui faire face. « Tu savais pertinemment que quoiqu'il arriverait, j'aurais fait tout mon possible pour protéger Henry et tu savais aussi que je resterais derrière. »

Il ne nia pas. « Pourquoi es-tu resté ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, » ai-je répondu doucement. « À dire vrai, je déteste cet endroit. »

« Non, c'est faux, » répliqua-t-il calmement. Le ton terre-à-terre dans sa voix m'énerva plus qu'autre chose. Mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer la part de vérité qu'elle contenait.

« Peut-être que je suis restée pour pouvoir dessiner sur le visage de Felix pendant que j'en ai encore l'occasion, » ai-je murmuré.

Il ria. « Mais je t'en pris, vas-y. Seulement, je ne te protégerai pas quand il décidera de se venger d'une manière beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus sévère. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me protéger, » déclarai-je, gênée. « Je peux prendre soin de moi toute seule. »

« Tu auras toujours besoin de moi, » répondit-il d'une manière si douce qu'il faillit m'achever.

Je me contentai de regarder le sol d'un air hébété. Il me fera du mal. Ce n'est que de la manipulation. Il n'est pas sincère. Ce qu'il veut, c'est faire du mal à Henry. Je me suis répété ces phrases encore et encore, essayant par tous les moyens de me mettre en colère contre lui. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Je me sentais beaucoup trop perdue.

Je m'avançai lentement vers lui jusqu'à lui faire face.

« Es-tu en colère contre moi ? » ai-je demandé doucement, en éprouvant une certaine peur qu'il m'était difficile d'admettre. « Pour m'être liguée contre toi ? »

Il ria sombrement. « Bien sûr que je le suis. »

Je plissai les yeux. « Je n'allais quand même pas rester là à te regarder faire du mal à Henry ! » ai-je répondu vivement.

« C'est exactement de cet esprit qu'il s'agit*, » répondit-il avec tendresse. « Je pensais t'avoir effrayée pendant une fraction de seconde. »

« Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois, » rétorquai-je sarcastique. Je pris place à ses pieds et laissai aller ma tête contre ses jambes.

« Tu réalises que je ne peux toujours pas te supporter. »

« Oh, je suis au courant, » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

« Bien, » ai-je gentiment lâché. « Parce qu'après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir j'ai bien envie de te foutre mon poing à la figure**. »

Il éclata de rire. « Fait plus attention à ce que tu dis, Amy. J'arrive à sentir la magie se dissiper. »

Je sentis légèrement ses jambes recommencer à bouger. Voilà qui sentait pas bon. Il ne s'était pas écoulé suffisamment de temps pour que Neal puisse s'enfuir avec Henry.

En levant les yeux vers lui je le vis qui étirait ses bras, les yeux clos en affichant une moue de cruelle satisfaction.

Je ne tardai pas à me remettre sur pied. Il me fallait gagner du temps. J'ai donc fait la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Je me suis jetée sur lui. Ses bras m'encerclèrent immédiatement et il m'embrassa à son tour passionnément. Je m'accrochai à lui tant bien que mal pour ne pas défaillir tandis que ses lèvres s'attaquèrent à ma bouche. Mais ce n'était toujours pas assez. Il allait finir par se souvenir de Henry. Ma main trembla comme une feuille alors que je la glissai sous son t-shirt.

Pile à ce moment-là, ses mains m'agrippèrent les épaules et me repoussèrent loin. Je le toisai, confuse, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois, » murmura-t-il en affichant un sourire narquois. Autour de moi, j'entendis les Garçons Perdus reprendre conscience les uns après les autres. La confusion dans laquelle ils semblaient être laissa rapidement place aux cris de fureur quand ils remarquèrent que leurs armes avaient disparu.

« Qui m'a pris mon gourdin ? » ai-je entendu gronder Felix. Mes yeux s'agrandirent. ET MERDE. J'étais foutue.

Les bras de Peter encerclèrent vivement ma taille, non que ça ne me dérange plus que ça, mais à présent, je ne pouvais plus envisager de m'échapper.

« Mes frères ! » appela-t-il. Le brouhaha qui provenait des Garçons Perdus s'arrêta brusquement, tous contemplèrent leur chef avec une admiration grandissante. « Henry nous a été enlevé par le Ténébreux et Baelfire. Nos armes nous ont toutes étés volés ! Notre devoir est de réclamer ce qui nous revient de droit ! » Il leva son poing en l'air en affichant un air malveillant. Des cris de joie et des exclamations s'élevèrent de tous les côtés avant que les garçons ne décident de partir à la recherche de nouvelles armes en attendant de retrouver les vraies.

«_ Où_ est-ce que tu as envoyé les armes ? » me demanda-t-il calmement en arquant un sourcil.

« Elles sont enterrées tout autour de l'île, » répondis-je en haussant les épaules. « Vous aimez les jeux, pas vrai ? Prenez ça comme une chasse au trésor. »

Il roula des yeux. « Très intelligent. »

« J'essaye, » rétorquai-je paisiblement.

Bien sûr, il m'a ensuite fallu lui confier tous les endroits où j'avais enterrés les armes. Mais je m'en fichais. Après tout, je lui avais fait gaspiller son temps exactement comme Neal et Gold l'avait souhaité.

* * *

*« C'est exactement de cet esprit qu'il s'agit » par là Peter veut dire à Amy qu'il a retrouvé la part de rébellion qu'il aime tant chez elle.

**Dans l'original elle lui dit « I want to punch your fucking heart out » ce qu'on peut traduire par « J'ai bien envie de t'arracher le cœur » mais je trouvais plus correct de dire simplement qu'elle veut le cogner.

**_Merci infiniment à ceux et celles qui suivent cette traduction, n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça booste mon travail._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonsoir, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour ce retard. J'ai vraiment eu un mal fou à traduire sérieusement ce chapitre. Surtout un manque de courage. Sinon, j'ai lu toutes vos reviews et je tenais à tous vous remercier pour avoir pris le temps de donner votre avis. Je ne réponds pas aux RAR cette fois, déjà que ce chapitre à eu du mal à sortir on ne va pas perdre plus de temps. **_

_**Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël à tous et une bonne année en avance. ENJOY.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 14**_

**P.O.V Omniscient**

Peter confia aux garçons l'emplacement des armes qui avaient été cachées avant que ces derniers ne partent à leur recherche. Ils ne s'étaient posé aucune question sur le pourquoi du comment leur chef avait sût leur position exacte.

« Bon sang, Peter ! » s'exclama Amy, exaspérée. « Cela aurait été beaucoup plus amusant de voir ces idiots courir dans tous les sens. »

Peter leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui et bien, j'ai besoin qu'ils soient tous rapidement opérationnels. Et grâce à toi, nous avons perdu leur trace. Je suis sûr que le Ténébreux doit être très fier de toi. »

Amy haussa les épaules. « Si cela à permis à Henry de s'enfuir alors oui, je suis _très_ fière. »

Il afficha un sourire narquois. « J'ai dit que nous avions perdus leur trace, pas que ça nous empêcherais de les retrouver. »

Elle plissa les yeux et il lutta contre l'envie de sourire. Elle n'était absolument pas intimidée par lui. C'était comme si la souris essayer de faire peur au serpent.

« Ne sois pas si surprise, » lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante. « Toute magie à un prix. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et cligna lentement des yeux. « Hein ? » Elle porta une main à son visage, à la fois confuse et hébétée.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle commença à chanceler. Réalisant ce qui se passait, Peter la rattrapa dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Il était assez curieux de savoir quel souvenir allait refaire surface de cette époque. Il suffisait de quelques mots ou d'une situation particulière pour qu'ils se déclenchent, enfin, c'était ce que Cora lui avait dit.

Ses traits s'assombrirent à la pensée de sa mère. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle soit morte, au moins il n'aura pas à faire le sale boulot. Leur dernière rencontre avait été pour le moins désagréable.

'_N'y penses plus_,' s'intima Peter pour lui-même. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était se mettre en colère une fois de plus par sa faute.

Cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent. Cora avait perdu la partie et il en était ressorti éternel vainqueur. Amy était sienne à présent. Et lorsqu'il aura mis la main sur le cœur du croyant le plus pur et qu'il deviendra immortel, jamais plus elle ne se retrouvera seule et lui sera invincible.

Il la porta précautionneusement jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche pour qu'elle puisse y reposer sa tête.

La dévisageant un instant, il tendit lentement sa main qui alla doucement caresser la joue de la jeune fille.

Quoi qu'il se passe dans son rêve, elle donnait l'impression d'être en très grande détresse.

Cependant, il devait partir.

Il essuya une larme qui perla au coin de son œil avant de l'embrasser avec douceur, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'elle était bien trop encrée dans les profondeurs de sa mémoire pour le ressentir.

Tout en s'éloigna d'elle, il espéra qu'elle n'essayerait pas de s'enfuir à nouveau, dés qu'elle aurait recouvré ses esprits.

Le temps était venu pour lui de rejoindre les Garçons Perdus et de retrouver Henry.

* * *

**P.O.V Amy**

_Je courrais à travers la forêt, ne cessant de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Belle était partie. Rumpelstiltskin, le Ténébreux, l'avait enlevé. _

_Sir Maurice était rentré à la maison et m'avait expliqué tout ce qui s'était passé. Au début, je ne voulais pas l'admettre, j'avais refusé d'y croire. Comment avait-il pu laisser sa propre fille se sacrifier ? Dire que le matin encore, elle avait été à mes côtés. Elle ne pouvait pas être partie pour toujours._

_Pourtant, il avait été des plus sérieux. La vérité s'était alors imprimée au plus profond de mon esprit et je m'étais enfuie désespérée et en quête de solitude. Puis tout à coup, ce fut comme si des années s'étaient écoulés depuis que Belle m'avait emmené au village pour mes dix ans, alors qu'en réalité, cela s'était passé hier seulement._

_Soudain, je trébuchai et atterri sur les genoux. Mon corps tout entier tremblait tandis que je pleurais de plus en plus fort._

_« Ne pleure pas, Améthyste. » Je regardai derrière moi et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Une minuscule femme flottait prés de moi, elle était vêtue tout en bleu et elle resplendissait. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, possédée de toutes petites ailes et une baguette magique. Il s'agissait de la Fée Bleue. J'avais entendu certaines histoires à son propos ainsi que du fait qu'elle était dotée d'une immense sagesse et de très grandes connaissances. Cependant, j'étais beaucoup trop triste pour m'en soucier à cet instant._

_« Belle est partie, » ai-je murmuré. « Ma mère est partie. Peter n'est pas revenu pour moi. » J'enfouis mon visage entre mes mains. « Je suis toute seule. »_

_« Là, là, » essaya-t-elle de me réconforter. « Essayons de comprendre tout cela ensemble, d'accord ? »_

_« Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider, » me suis-je exclamée en pleurnichant à chaudes larmes. « Le Ténébreux a enlevé Belle. Personne ne peut plus rien faire. »_

_« Tout n'est pas aussi perdu que cela semble être, » répondit-elle gentiment. « Sans doute reste-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour t'aider. »_

_« Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec ma mère, » ai-je répliqué, tristement. « Je donnerais tous pour être avec elle, très loin d'ici. »_

_La femme parut hésiter. « Es-tu certaines que c'est réellement ce que tu souhaites ?"_

_« Oui ! » ai-je supplié. « Si je ne peux pas avoir Belle, alors je veux ma véritable mère. »_

_« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites... » Elle porta sa main jusqu'à une toute petite poche attachée à sa robe et en ressortie un minuscule objet._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demandai-je, en me remettant sur pied. Je secouai la saleté qui s'était incrustée sur ma robe et m'avança jusqu'à elle._

_« C'est un haricot magique, » m'apprit-elle, en me le tendant. « Il t'emmènera n'importe où dans n'importe quel monde. »_

_« Vraiment ? » Demandai-je, tout à coup très excitée. _

_« Vraiment. » Elle le déposa au creux de la main que je lui tendais. « Il t'emmènera là où se trouve ta mère, si c'est là que tu souhaites aller. »_

_J'affichai un sourire radieux. « Oh, merci beaucoup ! »_

_« Mais je dois te prévenir, » souffla-t-elle gravement. « Ta mère n'est pas celle que tu t'imagines. »_

_« Cela m'est égal, » insistai-je. « Être avec elle, c'est tout ce qui compte. »_

_Elle acquiesça, toujours sans se défaire de son air solennel. « Mais souviens-toi, toute magie à un prix. »_

_« J'ai compris. Encore merci pour tout, Fée Bleue. »_

_Elle m'adressa un sourire encourageant. « Bonne chance, Améthyste. » Puis, elle disparut à travers la nuit, me laissant seule avec le haricot qui resplendissait dans ma main. _

_« J'arrive, maman, » chuchotai-je._

_Lorsque le portail s'ouvrit, je ne ressentis aucune forme de peur. Il était immense et tout vert et tourbillonnait tel une masse terrifiante. Seulement, je ne songeais qu'à tout ce que cela impliquerait si j'avais une mère pour s'occuper de moi._

_Sans attendre, je bondis dans le trou, un immense sourire peint sur le visage. Mais malheureusement, à peine le portail m'avait-il conduit dans un labyrinthe qu'un chevalier m'assomma sans crier gare._

_Je repris connaissance bien plus tard lorsque je sentis qu'on me frappait sans retenue._

_« Est-elle en vie ? » Entendis-je quelqu'un demander._

_Je clignai brièvement des paupières tout en relevant la tête. Je devais me trouvait à l'extérieur, car on pouvait facilement apercevoir un soleil radieux. En face de moi était posé un trône sur lequel était assise une femme vêtue de la robe la plus bouffante que je n'ai jamais vue. Son visage était caché derrière un masque. Autour de nous se tenait une foule de personnes portant également des masques. _

_L'essence même de ce lieu me fit froid dans le dos._

_Cependant, me remettant doucement sur pied, je m'adressai à la femme assise sur le trône._

_« Vous êtes Cora ? » Questionnai-je incertaine._

_Un tumulte scandalisé s'éleva depuis la foule._

_« Montrez-vous respectueuse envers la Reine de Cœur, » rétorqua un homme avec fermeté._

_La reine retira son masque et braqua son regard sur moi. Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux assez sombre quant à ses yeux, ils étaient gris métalliques._

_« C'est impossible, » murmura-t-elle en m'étudiant. _

_« Mère ? » demandai-je, n'osant laissé mon excitation prendre le dessus. _

_Il y eut un petit hoquet de surprise parmi la foule tandis que la Reine me dévisageait._

_« Oui, » répondit-elle finalement d'un ton froid. « Je suis ta mère, Améthyste. »_

* * *

**P.O.V Omniscient**

« Tu étais sur le point de la retrouver. »

Neal sauta sur ses pieds et se retourna vivement pour voir Peter marcher en direction du campement qui avait appartenu à Emma et aux autres. Henry était couché sur le sol, toujours inconscient.

« Tu me déçois, » déclara Peter tandis que les Garçons Perdus émergeaient chacun leur tour de leur planque. « Je pensais t'avoir mieux appris. Ne jamais entrer nulle part sans savoir comment en ressortir. »

Neal jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui peu impressionné, bien que toujours sur ses gardes.

« La prochaine fois, je m'en souviendrais. »

« Oh mais, il n'y aura pas de prochaines fois, » rétorqua aussitôt Peter. « Mais ne rejette pas la faute sur toi. Je suis sûr que ton père aurait pu vous protéger. »

Neal aperçut Felix ramasser Henry, mais ne fit aucun geste sachant très bien que cela ne servirait à rien. Il était encerclé.

Peter se moqua lorsque son regard rencontra celui curieux de son interlocuteur. « Mais ensuite, qui aurait protéger Henry contre ton père ? »

Felix fit un pas en arrière, tenant Henry en bandoulière sur ses épaules.

Peter souria. « Tu parles d'un dilemme. »

« Je retrouverai mon fils, peu importe le prix. » Neal fit un pas en avant et se retrouva face au visage de Peter.

Ce dernier arqua un sourcil, visiblement amusé. « Tu ne _l'auras_ pas. Mais ce n'est pas le problème. Tu l'as eu. Je l'ai repris. » Il souria. « C'est le jeu. »

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que la sœur de Regina vient faire là-dedans ? » demanda Neal en reculant de quelques centimètres. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'apporte ? »

« Amy et moi avons notre propre jeu, » répliqua-t-il d'un ton rempli de malice. « C'est triste de voir combien il lui a été facile de succomber à mon charme. Mais comment pourrait-on lui en vouloir ?

« Vraiment ? » interrogea Neal en haussant un sourcil. « Parce qu'elle semblait bien trop désireuse de vouloir sauver Henry. Je pense qu'il y a autre chose. »

« Oh, tu crois ? » renchérit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Neal afficha un air suffisant. « Tu sais, quand je lui ai demandé si elle voulait rentrer avec nous, j'ai vu cette chose dans ses yeux que jamais je ne pense revoir un jour. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? » demanda l'autre en roulant des yeux.

« De la peur. »

Il y eut un long silence. Les pupilles des Garçons Perdus vacillèrent et firent le va-et-vient entre les deux protagonistes tandis qu'un échange intense s'opérait entre leur chef et l'ancien Garçon Perdu.

« Tu ne joues à aucun jeu avec elle, Pan, » s'exclama calmement Neal. « Tu _l'aimes_. »

Un éclair malsain vint illuminer les pupilles du jeune homme pendant un bref instant avant que celui-ci ne soit remplacé par son éternel sourire narquois.

« Aimer ? » répéta-t-il, pensif. « C'est comme ça qu'ils appellent cela de nos jours ? Je pensais que je l'utilisais uniquement pour mes propres _besoins_ personnels. »

Les Garçons Perdus ricanèrent, heureux de voir que leur chef n'avait en rien perdu de sa finesse.

« Tu n'es qu'une sale ordure, » cracha Neal d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules, son sourire devenant de plus en plus mauvais. « Tu sais, avoir dix-huit ans pour l'éternité peut paraître un petit peu long. Surtout après une si longue période d'abstinence. »

« Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! » s'écria Neal tellement furieux qu'il eut du mal à s'exprimer.

Peter haussa les épaules. « Je la pense assez vieille pour avoir ses _propres_ désires. »

Neal leva les yeux au ciel. « Je jure devant Dieu que quand je récupérerais Henry, je ramènerais Amy à Regina et nous rentrerons à la maison, même si pour ça, je dois la ligoter et la traîner très loin de toi. »

Ces mots semblèrent toucher leur destinataire. « Il n'y a aucune échappatoire à Neverland, » grogna-t-il brutalement. « Personne ne quitte cette île sans _ma_ permission. »

« Je l'ai déjà fait auparavant, » répliqua Neal d'un air suffisant.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Peter avec amusement, le jaugeant de haut en bas. « Regarde où tu te trouves à présent. » Il cligna des yeux innocemment. « En fait, c'est comme si tu n'étais jamais parti. »

« Es-tu en train de me dire que tu m'aurais laissé partir ? » questionna-t-il, presque terrifié de connaître la réponse.

« Je dis simplement que tout le monde est là où je voudrais qu'il soit. »

Henry émit un petit gémissement et bougea doucement sur les épaules de Felix.

« Je te laisse méditer là-dessus, » déclara le jeune homme cruellement, avant de s'exclamer. « Emmenez-le là où vous savez ! »

Deux Garçons Perdus attrapèrent Neal et commencèrent à le traîner à leur suite.

« Henry ! » appela-t-il, se débattant inutilement contre les deux adolescents.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, » signala Peter nonchalamment. « Ce ne sera pas très long. »

« Je suis en vie ! »

« Juste le temps que je redistribue les cartes. » Peter fit demi-tour et commença à s'en aller, un air sombre peint sur le visage. « Le jeu est sur le point de changer. »

« Non, Henry ! JE REVIENDRAIS POUR TOI ! JE TE LE PROMETS ! »

* * *

**P.O.V Amy**

_Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées durant lesquelles j'avais dû jouer à la fille parfaite de la Reine de Cœur. De plus, j'avais gardé la même apparence qu'à mes dix ans tout ce temps._

_Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient. J'étais assise sur un tabouret à côté du trône de ma mère qui m'avait à peine adressé la parole. Alors que c'était tout le contraire la nuit lorsqu'elle m'enseignait la magie. Il ne lui fallait pas grand chose pour qu'elle se fâche après moi, par exemple quand je n'arrivais pas à faire des choses simples comme filer de la paille pour qu'elle se transforme en or ou encore faire voler un objet pour qu'il atterrisse dans mes mains._

_Au final, mes journées passées à Wonderland devenaient de plus en plus barbantes._

_Du moins, jusqu'à ce jour, il y a un an, où j'ai rencontré par hasard le "chapelier fou" royal de ma mère, Jefferson. Il m'avait complètement ignorée quand je m'étais présentée à lui et que j'avais essayé d'engager une conversation. Toutes ses journées, il les passait à travailler sur ses chapeaux en se marmonnant à lui-même avec un air sauvage dans les yeux_ « Surtout, ne t'arrête pas »._ Il devait avoir des milliers de chapeaux dans son antre. _

_Je lui rendais visite tous les jours simplement parce qu'il était beaucoup plus intéressant que tout ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans le château. Sa rage me terrifiait mais j'avais fini par m'y habituer._

_Une fois, je m'étais assise à côté de lui et je le regardais qui finissait un chapeau particulièrement beau._

_« Il est vraiment joli, » avais-je commenté._

_« Le fait qu'il soit joli ne m'aidera pas à rentrer auprès de Grace, » avait-il cassé. Sur le coup, j'avais eu peur. Je ne m'étais absolument pas attendue à ce qu'il me réponde. Il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant._

_« Qui est Grace ? » Avais-je demandé avec prudence, ne voulant déclencher une de ses innombrables crises. Il en avait une trois fois par jour._

_« Ma fille, » avait-il murmuré. Pour la première fois, il me regardait vraiment. Rien que moi. « Tu me la rappelles. »_

_« Vraiment ? » Avais-je doucement demandé._

_« Tu n'as pas cessé de croire en moi, » s'était-il exclamé, me tendant des accessoires de couture. « Merci. »_

_Après ça, j'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps avec lui, pendant qu'il m'apprenait à fabriquer des chapeaux. Au final, tous Wonderland nous avaient pris pour deux fous à force de vouloir essayer de créer un chapeau qui nous ramènerait chez nous. Nous avions tous les deux étaient séparés des gens avec qui nous aurions voulu être. Lui de sa fille, moi de Belle et Peter. Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander la raison du pourquoi il n'avait pas pu revenir pour moi._

_C'est ainsi que je m'étais à mon tour mise à fabriquer des chapeaux. Ce que Jefferson ignorait._

_Puis un jour, j'avais décidé de donner un de mes chapeaux à ma mère comme cadeau. Bien sur, elle n'avait pas du tout été impressionnée, mais elle l'avait tout de même acceptée. À l'instant où ses mains étaient entrées en contact avec l'objet, le chaos s'en est suivi. _

_Nous avons toutes les deux étaient entraînés dans un portail menant à la Terre, pile au moment où Peter jouait de la flûte pour rassembler des garçons. J'avais pensé à lui juste au moment où j'avais remis le chapeau à ma mère, j'avais souhaité avoir l'opportunité de le revoir une dernière fois. Du coup, le chapeau nous avait amenées jusqu'à lui, absorbant le pouvoir de la mère et celui de la fille. _

_Voilà ce qui s'était passé il y a de cela huit ans. _

D'un coup, ma respiration se bloqua. Il y avait tant de bruit autour de moi et tant de confusion.

Mes yeux se plissèrent tandis que tout doucement le monde alentour se stabilisai comme les morceaux d'un puzzle qu'on rassemblait. Je repris difficilement mes esprits comme chaque fois que mes souvenirs me font perdre conscience.

J'ouvris les yeux et entrevis les Garçons Perdus danser autour du feu avec des bouts de bois en guise d'instruments.

« Voilà un long moment que tu es évanouie. »

Je levai la tête et vis Peter agenouillé devant moi, abordant un air des plus sérieux.

« Je me souviens de beaucoup de choses, » murmurai-je. « Il y avait tellement d'information que j'ai du mal à réaliser. »

Il me dévisagea, attendant que je poursuive.

Je soupirai avant de hocher la tête. « Il reste encore des pièces manquantes. »

« Tout te reviendra, j'en suis certain, » répondit-il doucement.

Mes yeux dévièrent sur le corps inanimé de Henry, allongé par très loin de moi et je ressentis un léger pincement au cœur. Alors comme cela Neal et Gold n'y étaient pas parvenus.

Bien que désormais, son nom ne soit plus Gold. Il était le Ténébreux. L'homme qui avait enlevé Belle loin de moi, la raison qui avait fait que je m'étais enfuie loin de mon monde pour retrouver ma mère dont je devais subir la perte.

Pourtant, je n'avais pas eu assez d'énergie pour lui en vouloir. Après tout, j'avais fait mon choix. J'avais choisi de m'enfuir plutôt que de faire face à mes problèmes. Je m'étais infligée cela toute seule.

Les yeux de Henry vacillèrent avant de s'ouvrir, puis il se redressa en position assise.

« Amy ? » Il avait l'air soulagé. « Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien ! »

« Moi ? » Interrogeai-je, incrédule. « C'est plutôt pour TOI que j'étais inquiète ! » Je me penchai vers lui avant de l'étreindre fermement.

Une fois que je l'eus relâché, je vis Henry nous toiser Peter et moi. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Tu t'es endormi, » répondit simplement Peter.

Je reniflai. «_ Ouais_, comme il dit. »

Peter me regarda fixement avec un air d'avertissement quant à Henry, il sembla gêné.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » le rassura Peter. « Il s'agissait seulement d'une petite sieste. La nuit vient tout juste de tomber. »

Vu le degré de sauvagerie des Garçons Perdus, je ne pensai pas que l'heure qu'il fasse importe réellement. Avec eux, c'était toujours l'heure de jouer.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15**_

* * *

Le pauvre Henry avait l'air si confus et tellement accablé. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer, les garçons étaient si sauvages et si effrayants. Je détestais le voir au centre de tout cela. Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était l'envelopper dans une couverture et le rendre à sa famille.

En parlant de ça, que leur était-ils arrivés ? Je n'avais plus entendu parler eux. En ce qui concernait Rumpelstiltskin, cela m'était complètement égal. D'abord, Belle et maintenant, il semblait vouloir tuer Henry ? Le plus mauvais des hommes le resterait quoiqu'il arrive.

Par contre pour Neal, j'avais de quoi m'inquiéter. Il n'aurait jamais remis volontairement Henry à ses ennemis, ce qui signifiait que soit il était blessé, soit il était mort.

Je sautai sur mes pieds. « Peter, j'ai besoin de te parler. »

« Maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur, sans faire le moindre mouvement pour se lever.

Je lui fis mon sourire le plus charmeur. « Au fait Henry, tu ne devineras _jamais_\- »

Peter se leva d'un bond, m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna à travers le camp avant que Henry n'ait pu faire le moindre geste.

Une fois qu'il jugea que nous étions suffisamment loin, tous ses airs amicaux qu'il utilisait sur Henry disparurent.

« _Quoi_ ? » Siffla-t-il sans desserrer sa poigne de mon coude.

« Comment tu as fait pour le reprendre ? » Demandai-je en grimaçant, tandis qu'il enfonçait ses ongles dans ma chair.

Il me relâcha et me fit un sourire qui dévoila légèrement ses dents. « Pensais-tu réellement que ton idée de cacher les armes en plus de ta tentative de séduction suffirait pour qu'ils s'échappent ? » Il glissa son doigt le long de mon bras pour me narguer. « Bien que je dois admettre que c'était courageux de ta part. »

« C'était pour la bonne cause, » répondis-je furieuse, les dents serrées et les joues roses.

Il haussa un sourcil et me toisa d'un air moqueur avec curiosité. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment ! » Je fis demi-tour. Il hocha la tête, considérant tout cela pendant un instant.

Soudain, il m'encercla tel un requin. Mon cerveau m'intima de m'enfuir au plus vite, mais je ne fis aucun geste. Au lieu de cela, j'arborai un air nonchalant sur mon visage tout en évitant soigneusement son regard.

Finalement, il s'arrêta juste derrière moi. Ses bras encerclèrent furtivement ma taille et je sentis ses lèvres bouger près de mon oreille.

« Et bien, je suis vraiment très impressionné de ta dévotion pour la _cause_, » articula-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Son souffle chaud sur mon visage me procura un frisson dans tout le corps.

« Où est Neal ? » Chuchotai-je, en m'efforçant de contrôler les battements de mon cœur. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Lui et son père sont en sécurité. Du moins, pour le moment. »

Je fis un pas en arrière et détournai la tête afin de rencontrer ses yeux. « Ne prends pas cet air arrogant. Tu n'as pas encore gagné. »

« Mais, c'est pourtant ce qui va se passer, » répliqua-t-il sournoisement. « Après tout, je gagne _toujours_. »

Avec un dernier regard suggestif, il me dépassa puis sorti délicatement sa flûte de son fourreau.

Il rejoignit Henry et discuta un moment avec lui. Avec le brouhaha que faisaient les Garçons Perdus, je ne réussis malheureusement pas à entendre leurs échanges. Je m'approchai lentement d'eux pour mieux les épier. C'est alors que je vis à quel point le visage de Henry était confus, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un voile de tristesse le recouvre complètement.

En même temps que Peter lui parlait, je vis le combat intérieur que semblait mener Henry.

Quoi qu'il lui racontât, il semblait y croire dur comme fer.

Jusqu'à ce que Peter se redresse.

« J'aimerais jouer une chanson, » annonça-t-il. « Une chanson pour notre invité d'honneur, Henry. » Il lui administra une tape sur l'épaule avant de rapprocher la flûte de ses lèvres.

Tout à coup, une lente mélodie à la fois sublime et terrifiante s'éleva dans les airs. Contre mon grès, ces quelques notes réussir à me déstabiliser. Tout autour de moi disparu. J'eus le sentiment d'être soudainement incapable de détacher mes yeux de sa silhouette.

Son regard trouva le mien sans qu'il ne s'arrête pour autant de jouer, une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux. J'aperçus vaguement Henry se lever pour rejoindre les Garçons Perdus dans leur danse, cependant, mes yeux ne purent quitter les lèvres de Peter qui se déplaçait de plus en plus vite sur l'instrument. Je me mis soudain à espérer qu'un jour viendrait où il me toucherait moi aussi d'une manière aussi sensuelle. Je devenais complètement barge. Il fallait absolument que je me ressaisisse et que je me débarrasse de ce sentiment qui redoublait au fond de moi.

Qu'était-il en train de me faire ? Je m'affaissai sur le sol et couvris mes oreilles tout en fermant hermétiquement mes yeux. Ce qui ne me fut d'aucunes utilité puisque je distinguais toujours la musique. Je sentis son regard brûlant posé sur moi ce qui me rendit folle de désir.

Hors de question que je capitule. Mais impossible non plus de me battre contre lui.

« Tu peux entendre la musique maintenant, Henry ? » L'ai-je entendu demander à travers le bruit et le tintement des instruments.

« Oui ! »

Utilisant sa diversion à mon avantage, je me remis sur pied et pris la fuite dans une direction au hasard en faisant bien attention à ne pas trébucher en route. Peter ne sembla pas le remarquer, à moins qu'il ne s'en fiche éperdument.

J'avais juste besoin de m'exiler un moment pour faire le ménage dans ma tête. S'il gagnait, je ne pourrais plus me battre contre lui et je ne pourrais plus aider Henry à rentrer chez lui.

C'est alors que je tombai sur deux immenses boîtes suspendues dans les airs à l'aide d'une corde.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi pour vérifier que je ne sois suivie par quiconque. Satisfaite, je m'approchai plus près pour procéder à l'inspection de ces boîtes. À mon grand désarroi, j'aperçus des barreaux qui formaient une sorte de petite ouverture. Cela m'avait tout l'air d'être des cages.

« Bonjour ! » Ai-je mi-chuchoté, mi-crié. « Il y a quelqu'un ? »

« Amy ? » J'entrevis Neal presser son visage contre les barreaux de la petite ouverture. « Amy ! Oh, merci mon Dieu. »

« Neal ! » Criai-je. « Qui est-ce qui t'as fait cela ? »

Il ria amèrement. « De qui penses-tu qu'il s'agit ? Il est mauvais, Amy. Et il le sera toujours. Tu ne peux pas le changer. »

« C'est vrai, » répondis-je, tremblante. J'essayai de ne pas lui montrer à quel point ses mots m'avaient touchée. « Comment vais-je te faire descendre ? »

Il passa son index à travers les barreaux et pointa quelque chose du doigt. « Cette corde est retenue à la branche qui est là. »

Je courus jusqu'à la dite branche et essayai rapidement de défaire un des nœuds qui y était rattaché. Jusqu'à ce que je me brûle les doigts en voulant le desserrer.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne pousse un cri de frustration. « Je suis désolée, Neal, j'essaye ! Mais je pense qu'un des garçons était un Dieu des nœuds marins dans une autre vie ! »

« Détends-toi. » Conseilla-t-il afin d'essayer de me calmer. « Voilà, ralentis. Tu peux le faire, Amy. »

Après un long et dur labeur, je parvins finalement à un résultat satisfaisant. « Je pense que j'y suis presque. »

Il soupira de soulagement. « Génial. Je savais que tu pouvais le faire. »

J'eus seulement le temps de défaire un des derniers nœuds de la corde gauche avant que je n'entende Neal s'écrier. « Amy, derrière toi ! »

Je poussai un cri et sans réfléchir, réussis à esquiver un énorme bâton qui m'aurait assommé aussitôt.

« Éloigne-toi de là, fillette ! » gronda un Garçon Perdu.

Je voulus le frapper mais d'un mouvement rapide, sa main attrapa mon poignet et le tordit derrière mon dos avant que je n'eus le temps de riposter. Je hurlai de douleur jusqu'à ce qu'il me relâche, me poussant à terre. D'emblée, je roulai sur le dos et le vis me surplomber de toute sa hauteur tout en faisant tournoyer le bâton qu'il avait dans les mains, prêt à me battre à mort.

« Amy, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, d'accord ? » s'écria Neal. « Sauve-toi ! »

« Je ne te laisserais pas ici ! » persistai-je en essayant d'assener un coup de pied à mon adversaire.

« Vas t'en ! Trouve Emma et les autres. Tout se passera bien, je te le promets ! »

Le Garçon Perdu souleva le bâton. « Celui-là c'est pour Pan. »

C'est alors que je ressentis comme un cliquetis au fond de moi. Du même genre que lorsque Regina m'avait arraché le cœur.

À l'instant où il fut à deux doigts d'abattre son bâton, je roulai sur le côté et réussis à l'esquiver. Je me remis aussi vite sur pied et lui envoyai un coup-de-poing dans la figure aussi sauvagement que je le pus, quitte à me blesser moi-même. La seconde d'après, le garçon porta la main à son visage et à ma grande satisfaction, il hurla de douleur.

« Tu diras à _Pan_ qu'il n'est qu'un monstre et que j'espère qu'un jour, il tombera raide mort à mes pieds. »

Et sur ce, je m'enfuis à toute jambe, serrant très fort le bâton contre moi.

* * *

**P.O.V Omniscient**

Un horrible sourire peint sur le visage, Peter observa Henry danser et rire avec les autres garçons. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille. À un détail près, Amy n'était toujours pas revenue. Quoiqu'elle faisait en ce moment, il lui était impossible de lutter contre la puissance de sa flûte, ni contre ses propres désires. À moins qu'elle eût été distraite par autre chose.

« Pan ! » appela Felix derrière lui.

Il détourna le regard du petit garçon pour le poser sur Felix qui arrivait vers lui en tirant l'oreille d'un garçon prénommé Rufio.

On distingué parfaitement le contour de son œil enfler et noircir. Son expression ressemblait à celui d'un petit chiot qu'on aurait battu.

Felix jeta ce dernier aux pieds de son chef. « Je t'en prie. Raconte-lui. »

Les yeux de Peter se rétrécirent jusqu'à former deux fentes. « Me raconter quoi ? »

« L-la fille, » bredouilla Rufio. « Elle a trouvé Baelfire. »

La mâchoire de Peter se contracta. L'avait-elle aidé à s'enfuir ? « Où est-il allé ? C'est lui qui t'a fait ça à l'œil ? »

Felix s'esclaffa tandis que Rufio vira au rouge cramoisi tout en examinant le sol d'un air embarrassé.

« Baelfire est toujours dans sa cage, » déclara Felix en changeant son gourdin d'épaule. « Entre-temps, j'ai trouvé ce lâche gisant sur le sol et gémissant comme un bébé. Ça, c'est l'œuvre d'_Amy_. Voilà ce qu'elle lui a fait quand il a essayé de la tuer, n'est-ce pas Rufio ? »

« Je n'allais pas la tuer ! » Se défendit ce dernier. « Et pourquoi est-ce si important, de toute façon ?! Ce n'est qu'une traîtresse ! »

À sa remarque, les narines de Peter s'évasèrent. « Et où est-elle à présent ? »

« Elle s'est enfuie, » bougonna Rufio. « Je ne sais pas où. »

« Rien d'autre à ajouter ? » grogna-t-il.

« Elle a dit que tu étais un monstre et qu'elle espère qu'un de ces jours, tu tomberais raide mort à ses pieds, » murmura le garçon.

Peter se mura dans un dangereux silence. Felix baissa les yeux, sentant une fureur terrible exsuder de son chef. Si seulement elle savait...

« Tu vas me tuer ? » Demanda lamentablement Rufio.

Un sourire sinistre se dessina sur les lèvres de Peter. « Bien sûr que non. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser t'en sortir sans en payer les conséquences. »

L'angoisse se fit sentir chez le Garçon Perdu tandis que Peter l'agrippa par la peau du cou, le traîna à sa suite.

« Eh bien vas-y, » déclara Peter d'un ton jovial. « Raconte-leur à tous comment t'est venu cet horrible œil au beurre noir et ce que tu as fait pour le mériter. »

À Neverland, une des choses pires que la mort est de perdre la loyauté et le respect des autres Garçons Perdus.

* * *

« Emma, » appela doucement Mary Margaret. « Quand penses-tu qu'ils reviendront ? »

« Aucune idée, » rétorqua cette dernière prudemment. « Cela fait déjà un bon moment qu'ils sont partis. »

Regina ignora royalement leur échange à propos de David et Crochet, trop préoccupé par ce que devaient endurer Henry ainsi que cette autre fille, qui l'inquiétait également. Elle sortit de ses élucubrations au moment même où elle perçut un bruit autre que le caquetage insupportable de Blanche Neige et Emma. Il lui sembla entendre vaguement un froissement se rapprocher.

« Taisez-vous une seconde, » exigea-t-elle en tendant l'oreille. « Vous entendez ? »

Les trois femmes se turent en distinguant un nouveau craquement.

« Quelqu'un approche, » répliqua Emma en dégainant son épée.

Au même instant, Amy fit irruption dans la clairière en serrant toujours fermement son bâton. Lorsqu'elle les aperçut cependant, elle le laissa tomber par terre.

« Tu es en vie, » s'exclama Mary Margaret, soulagée.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? » interrogea curieusement Emma.

Elle les ignora et se dirigea tout droit vers Regina.

« Je me souviens de beaucoup de choses maintenant, » déclara-t-elle, la respiration haletante. Elle avait couru pendant un bon moment. « J'étais seulement le fardeau que Cora avait dû gérer toutes ces années à Wonderland. »

« Tu étais donc à Wonderland avec elle ? » Demanda Regina, incrédule. En effet, cela expliquait pourquoi elle n'avait pas vieilli au cours de la malédiction.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. « J'ai vécu chez une famille jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne mes dix ans. Puis je me suis enfuie avec l'aide de la Fée Bleue et d'un haricot magique. C'est là que j'ai trouvé notre mère. Ensuite, je suis restée coincé avec elle jusqu'à il y a environ sept ans. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais elle a réussi à se débarrasser de moi. »

Regina la toisa avec méfiance, attendant de voir à quel moment sa colère prendrait le dessus. Cela aurait été ce qu'elle-même aurait fait après tout.

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas supporter le fait que tu aies été la seule qu'elle désirait au fond, » continua Amy, la voix brisée. « Mais je n'y arrive pas. Donc, s'il te plaît, durant les minutes qui vont suivre, pouvons-nous prétendre que nous sommes une famille normale et qu'il s'agit d'un chagrin normal ? » Elle couvrit son visage à deux mains et laissa aller son premier sanglot.

Regina fixa Mary Margaret et Emma d'un air désespérée, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de comment agir.

« Votre sœur à besoin de vous, Regina, » chuchota Blanche avec douceur, indiquant la jeune fille d'un hochement de tête.

Tout d'abord hésitante, Regina entoura ses bras autour du corps frêle d'Amy qui s'effondra aussitôt dans ceux-ci. Un hoquet déchirant se mêla à ses pleurs.

Les instincts maternels de la femme prirent alors le dessus et elle sut comment calmer les tremblements de cette jeune fille au cœur brisée. Tout le long, elle ne cessa de repenser à son aventure avec Daniel et à quel point cela l'avait aussi brisée. Et à présent, c'était Amy qui était aux prises avec le même démon intérieur et qui faisait face à la même douleur. Cora n'avait pas été là pour Regina lorsque cette dernière avait eu besoin d'elle et maintenant, elle était tout ce qui restait à Amy.

Quelque chose s'agita à l'intérieur de la femme. Une chose qui ressemblait à... de l'espoir.

« Shh, ça va aller, » murmura-t-elle avec douceur, caressant les cheveux de sa petite sœur.

« Ça fait si mal ! » sanglota Amy, d'épaisses larmes chaudes coulant sur son visage tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à Regina.

« Je sais, » chuchota-t-elle, retenant ses propres larmes. « Je sais. »

Emma et Mary Margaret s'éloignèrent de quelques pas, leur donnant ainsi un peu d'espace privé.

« Que penses-tu qu'il lui a fait ? » questionna doucement Mary Margaret.

« Je pense qu'elle a fini par accepter ce qu'il lui a _réellement_ fait, » soupira Emma.

À quelques mètres de là, Peter vit à quel point Amy était effondrée. Il serra ses poings avec hargne. _C'était pour elle qu'il l'avait fait_. Il lutta contre l'envie de la tirer de là et de la ramener au camp. Jamais, elle ne survivra sans lui. C'était son travail et cela le resterait toujours. Elle s'était sentie perdue à Wonderland sans lui ainsi que sur la Terre lorsque Cora avait effacé sa mémoire.

Amy avait _besoin_ de lui, c'était indéniable.

Et cela, elle s'en rendrait compte bien assez tôt.

Il lui _ferait_ comprendre s'il le faut. Mais pour l'instant, il avait besoin d'avoir une petite discussion avec son vieil ami, Killian Jones.

* * *

**_To be continued ..._**

**_J'ai posté ce chapitre assez rapidement cette fois-ci. En espérant qu'il vous a plu. _**

**_N'hésitez pas à me laissez vos impressions._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bonsoir tout le monde, après une trèèès longue absence, je poste enfin ! J'avais l'intention de poster bien avant, mais avec l'arriver du bac blanc ce n'était pas vraiment possible.**_

_**Avant j'aimerais répondre aux reviews anonymes, je sais que ça fait longtemps.**_

_**Andrea: Eh ben dis donc, merci beaucoup ! Et oui, on est malheureusement beaucoup à se plaindre du manque de fiction sur Peter Pan en français c'est pour cela que dés que j'aurais terminé la trilogie des Jewels of Neverland, je compte bien m'attaquer à d'autre fanfiction tout aussi génial ! Du moins, j'espère que vous serez encore en vie quand ça arrivera... à l'allure où je poste, c'est pas gagné x)**_

_**Agathe : Et oui, fut un temps où j'adorais Shugo Chara ! Encore merci pour ta review qui je dois dire m'a boosté à écrire la suite (la grosse feignasse). Par contre, il y a eut un petit bug qui a fait que je n'ai pas reçu le nom du site sur lequel tu veux être prévenue, retente ta chance en espaçant entre les mots, je crois savoir que Fanfiction n'autorise pas les échanges de site.**_

_**Vsf : Merci beaucoup d'avoir remarqué que je me démenais comme une folle pour trouver les bonnes tournures de phrases, ce chapitre m'a d'ailleurs donné du fil à retordre.**_

_**Voilà sur ces bonnes paroles, enjoy !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 16** _:

Je venais de perdre dix minutes à geindre sur le compte de ce salaud de Peter Pan. Et le pire, c'était que je n'avais toujours pas compris comment on avait fait pour en arriver là.

La seconde où j'avais aperçu Regina, qui se trouve être en réalité ma sœur, j'avais éprouvé l'immense besoin qu'elle me réconforte. Comme Belle le faisait auparavant. Comme _il_ l'avait fait.

J'avais été une enfant terrifiée par le noir et il en avait profité pour obtenir ma confiance. Voilà tout.

Je rêvais plus que tout _lui_ faire mal, le voir souffrir. Mais la vérité, c'était que je ne pouvais pas. Car quoique je fasse, il resterait un être mauvais, pervers, bâtard et sans cœur.

En résumé, toutes ces raisons qui m'avaient déprimé.

« Je suis désolée, » me suis-je excusée lorsque mes larmes cessèrent de couler. « Je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me sois laissé aller de la sorte. Je ne fais jamais ça en temps normal. » Je fis une pause puis soupirai. « Du moins, pas avant que je n'atterrisse ici. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, » m'intima Mary Margaret avec bienveillance. « Nous comprenons. »

« Écoute, Amy, » commença Emma en adoptant un air grave. « Je n'aime pas trop te demander ça alors que tu n'es pas en état, mais on a besoin de savoir comment se porte Henry. »

Regina qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole, mais qui gardait toujours ses bras réconfortant autour de moi sembla reprendre contenance à l'entente du prénom de son fils. Elle me regarda longuement dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Il va bien, » leur assurai-je, en essuyant mes yeux humides. « Mais je pense qu'il a été un peu trop bien manipulé. Je dis ça parce que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il s'éclatait comme un fou. Mais là tout de suite, je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il en est. »

« Super et qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? » Questionna Emma visiblement intéressée par mon avis.

Mes yeux survolèrent rapidement les environs. On se trouvait en ce moment dans une petite clairière qui selon moi ressemblait plus à un marécage sans eau l'herbe y était boueuse et humide.

À mon grand étonnement, j'aperçus au loin un sanglier sauvage. Et laissez-moi vous dire que je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. En dehors des oiseaux, je n'avais vu aucune autre espèce d'animaux. Était-ce ici que les Garçons Perdus chassaient leur viande ? S'il s'agissait réellement de leur source d'approvisionnement alors elle s'épuisait considérablement...

« Dites, ça dépend si vous préférez la pêche, » annonçai-je en indiquant l'animal. « Parce que, je viens de trouver un appât. »

Elles suivirent toutes mon regard et comprirent aussitôt ou je voulais en venir.

« C'est une bonne chose que nous possédons justement un filet, » déclara vivement Mary Margaret.

Les Garçons Perdus étaient vraiment d'un prévisible. Du moins, cette fois-ci.

En effet, nous sommes toutes les quatre partis nous cacher en surveillant de près le sanglier, qui, le museau dans le gazon flairait son prochain repas.

C'est ce moment que choisit un des Garçons Perdus pour s'avancer, lance à la main, prêt à attaquer la pauvre bête. Néanmoins, il était loin de se douter qu'en ce moment même Mary Margaret l'attendait cacher tout près. D'un parfait tir, la flèche qui se trouvait dans son carquois alla tout droit se planter dans sa cible. Le filet que nous avions mis en place un peu plus tôt tomba précisément sur le garçon et l'emprisonna.

Nous nous précipitâmes derechef sur lui et c'est là que je reconnus Dodger, le type qui m'avait empêché d'avertir Henry de la tromperie de Peter. Une vilaine égratignure lui barrait la joue. Ces garçons et leur foutus querelles absurdes.

« Toi ! » Nous nous écriâmes tous les deux en même temps.

« C'est toi qui as commencé en m'empêchant de sauver Henry ! » Ai-je rugis. Regina m'agrippa le bras pour me retenir de l'étrangler.

« Et toi, tu m'as foutu un coup dans- » il se tût et fronça les sourcils.

« Le vagin ? » suggérai-je d'un ton mielleux.

« Très drôle, » rétorqua-t-il sèchement. « J'arrive pas à croire que tu travailles pour eux ! Souhaitez-vous réellement déclarer la guerre à Pan ?! »

« Pan à déclaré lui-même cette guerre quand il a kidnappé mon fils, » siffla Emma en tendant elle aussi son bras devant moi pour m'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Regina en profita pour relâcher sa prise sur moi et afficha un sourire doucereux. « Mais tout cela ne fait pas pour autant de _toi_ notre ennemi. » Je haussai un sourcil, mais ne dis rien. J'avais le mauvais pressentiment qu'il ne se laisserait nullement duper, peu importe ce qu'elle s'apprêterait à faire. J'en étais même certaine. Mais voilà, il s'avérait qu'une fois de plus j'avais été beaucoup plus intelligente que ce gamin.

Regina tendit le bras et une barre au chocolat apparut au creux de sa main. Mon estomac réagit instantanément à la vue de la confiserie. Il fallait absolument que j'apprenne à faire ça...

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il suspicieux en se remettant sur pied.

« Du chocolat, » répondit-elle innocemment. « J'ai pensé que tu apprécierais goûter quelque chose de sucré. »

« C'est sûr qu'à côté de ça, embrasser le cul de Peter doit être bien fade, » opinai-je en ricanant.

« Nous ne te ferons aucun mal, » ajouta calmement Emma après m'avoir lancé un regard amusé. « Nous exigeons _simplement_ que tu délivres un message à Henry. »

« Et pourquoi vous aiderais-je ? » Demanda-t-il, rieur.

« Parce que toi aussi, tu avais une maison et une famille et que tu n'as cessé de croire qu'un jour, tu les retrouverais, » répondit-elle, cherchant n'importe quel prétexte pour le convaincre. « À présent que nous sommes ici, nous pouvons t'aider. Et pas seulement Henry, vous tous. Nous pouvons tous vous ramener chez vous. »

Il jeta une œillade à Regina qui en avait profité pour raccourcir la distance qui les séparait. Elle raffermit sa prise sur la barre chocolatée qu'elle lui tendit. Il s'empara de cette dernière avec précaution et la mena à son nez. J'éprouvai aussitôt l'envie de me moquer. S'il arrivait à sentir quoique ce soit à travers le papier d'emballage, j'admettrais être très impressionnée.

Il éclata d'un rire rauque avant de soudain balancer la confiserie à travers les bois. Emma sursauta légèrement et orienta la lame de son épée vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » Criai-je incrédule. « Tu ne peux pas gâcher un aussi bon chocolat comme ça ! Espèce d'animal ! »

« Vous ne comprenez pas ?! » S'exclama-t-il en nous considérant toutes, enfin moi en particulier, comme si nous étions névrosées. « Je suis ici parce que je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi. Aucun de nous ne le souhaite. »

« Pan est un monstre, » spécifia sèchement Emma, ce qui m'arracha sans le vouloir une grimace. « Regarde ce qu'il t'a fait. » À l'aide de son épée, elle pointa l'entaille sur son visage.

« À vrai dire, je ne pense pas que ce soit lui qui lui ait infligé ça, » suis-je tranquillement intervenue tandis que Dodger pouffa de rire.

« En effet, ce n'est pas lui l'auteur, » dit-il en souriant. « C'est Henry. »

Pendant un instant, nous nous fixâmes toutes les unes les autres avec horreur. Cet adorable petit garçon auquel je m'étais confiée aurait fait une chose pareille ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

« Je me suis absentée à peine deux petites heures et voilà ce que j'apprends ! » J'ai levé les mains en signe d'exaspération.

Sans crier gare, Emma immobilisa Dodger en le coinçant contre un arbre. Je ressentis une fulgurante charge d'émotion à son égard, un mélange de tendresse et d'orgueil.

« C'est trop tard ! » Cria l'autre pendant qu'Emma le secouait avec férocité. « Henry est un Garçon Perdu à présent ! »

« Tu mens ! » S'époumona-t-elle, furibonde. « Il ne peut pas avoir rejoint votre camp ! »

Ce gars devrait vraiment apprendre quand se la fermer. « Oh, vraiment ? Croyez-moi ou non si je vous dis que Henry est l'une des recrues les plus vicieuses que je n'ai jamais vues depuis bien longtemps ! » Ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites au moment ou les mains d'Emma se refermèrent autour de sa gorge.

Mary Margaret empoigna vigoureusement le bras d'Emma pour qu'elle le libère. « Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre, » ordonna-t-elle fermement. « D'accord ? »

Je tapotai doucement le bras d'Emma et lui fis un sourire encouragent.

« Écartez-vous de là, » s'exclama soudainement Regina en nous bousculant pour pouvoir passer.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Mary Margaret, les sourcils froncés.

« Et bien, pour lui arracher le cœur ! » Assura-t-elle. « Ensuite, il fera exactement ce que nous lui dirons de faire. »

« Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous procédons ! » Insista furieusement la brune. « Nous trouverons un autre moyen pour récupérer Henry. »

« C'est peut-être notre seule chance, » ajoutai-je calmement.

Regina posa ses mains sur mes épaules en jubilant. « Vous voyez ? »

Mary Margaret ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais je levai la main pour l'en empêcher.

« Écoute-moi jusqu'au bout, s'il te plaît, » commençai-je prudemment. « Ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre de contrôler ou de blesser les gens en général, même si ce sont des trouduc comme celui-là, crois-moi. Mais pour avoir passé un certain temps dans ce camp, laisse-moi te dire que c'est probablement la seule façon de procéder de manière 'correcte'. »

Mary Margaret ne sembla, pas le moins du monde, convaincu par mes dires.

« Qu'en pensez-vous, Emma ? » Demanda Regina en affichant un sourire goguenard. En dépit de notre lien fraternel, j'espérais que le fait d'être d'accord avec elle ne ferait pas de moi une minie Reine du Mal.

Au moins, je gardais la tête sur les épaules.

Les yeux d'Emma firent le va-et-vient entre nous trois d'un air songeur avant de déclarer finalement. « Je pense que nous devons parler à notre fils. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le sourire de Regina s'élargisse.

« Cache ta joie, surtout, » déclarais-je sarcastique.

Je vis Mary Margaret désapprouver notre attitude puis Emma l'entourer de ses bras et l'éloigner le plus possible de nous. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas prêter attention à ses cris angoissés. Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'elle devait ressentir, mais il s'agissait là de notre unique chance.

« Alors, petite sœur, » commença Regina tandis que nous nous dirigions vers Dodger. « Prête pour apprendre à arracher des cœurs ? »

« Je ne suis pas très douée pour la magie, » ne pus-je m'empêcher de rétorquer mollement, un poids lourd dans l'estomac.

« Fais-moi confiance. Il suffit juste que tu t'approches de lui et que tu le prennes. »

Elle haussa les épaules et remonta légèrement ses manches. « Je t'apprendrais un jour. »

« Ouais, » répondis-je doucement, sachant très bien que jamais je n'arracherais le cœur d'une personne contre sa volonté.

En un instant, elle plongea la main dans la poitrine du garçon et un cri déchirant transperça l'air, me faisant sursauter. Et avant qu'elle ne la retire, mes yeux papillotèrent et mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids.

Ce fut ainsi qu'une fois de plus, je perdis connaissance. Je n'aurais rêvé meilleure circonstance.

* * *

_« Améthyste ! » Cora me souleva de terre. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »_

_« Je n'ai rien fait, » me suis-je écriée, me sommant de ne surtout pas pleurer quoi qu'il advienne._

_Après tout comment aurais-je pu deviner que ce chapeau nous ferait traverser un portail. « C'est le chapeau qui l'a fait ! »_

_Elle me dévisagea, les nerfs à vif, avant d'examiner minutieusement l'objet sous toutes ses coutures. Ce dernier semblait aussi ordinaire que lorsque je l'avais confectionné avec Jefferson. Je jetai un œil autour de nous. Nous nous trouvions quelque part au milieu d'une forêt quand soudain, une mélodie familière s'éleva au loin. Une mélodie que je n'avais pas ouïe depuis très longtemps._

_« Peter ! » ai-je pleurniché toute excitée avant de rassembler les pans de ma robe bouffante et de me précipiter jusqu'à l'origine de la musique, sans me soucier que ma mère me suive à la trace._

_C'est là que je l'aperçu qui jouait de la flûte pour un groupe de garçons surexcités. Il était en petit nombre cette fois et tous portés des vêtements plutôt extravagants._

_« Peter ! » ai-je clamé avec enthousiasme en me rapprochant de lui._

_Il se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction. « Amy ? » Demanda-t-il, incrédule. Je me jetai sur lui et mes bras enserrèrent étroitement sa taille. _

_« Où est-ce que t'étais passé ?! » a-t-il exigé à la fois soulagé et irrité. « Cela fait des années que je te cherche partout. Et comment se fait-il que tu sois encore une enfant ! »_

_« Elle était avec moi, bien entendu, » ai-je entendu ma mère déclarer. Je libérai mon ami pour mieux la dévisager. Ses traits étaient imperturbables._

_« Mère, » ai-je bafouillé. « Je te présente- »_

_« Je sais qui il est, » m'a-t-elle coupé d'un ton revêche qui me fit tressaillir. « J'ai entendu bien des histoires sur ton compte, Joueur de Flûte. »_

_Ses yeux ont survolé la place avec une certaine aversion pendant que les garçons se trouvant à proximité de nous hurlaient et dansaient autour d'un immense feu de joie. À un moment, j'aperçus même l'un d'eux, un grand blond un peu en retrait avec une balafre sur le visage, nous jeter discrètement des regards. Il était vêtu de la même façon que Peter._

_Mes yeux se posèrent sur ce dernier qui arborait un sourire si malveillant qu'il détonnait considérablement avec la douceur de sa paume sur mon épaule._

_« Ravi d'obtenir enfin une certaine reconnaissance, » répondit-il dédaigneux._

_« Où sommes-nous ? » Demandai-je à Peter afin qu'il cesse un instant de provoquer ma mère. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle finisse par lui faire du mal. Elle trouvait toujours le moyen de blesser les gens. « Suis-je de retour à la maison ? »_

_Il secoua la tête. « Non, tu es dans un domaine différent. La Terre. »_

_« Alors c'était vrai, » ajouta ma mère avec indifférence. « Tu peux voyager entre les différents mondes. »_

_Il arqua un sourcil. « Bien sûr que je peux. »_

_Elle opina, satisfaite. « Bien. Dans ce cas, je suis prête à passer un marché avec toi, Pan. »_

_« Maintenant ? » objecta ce dernier, considérant un instant son initiative avant de refuser. « C'est vraiment dommage, mais je ne suis, pas le moins du monde, intéressé. »_

_La main de ma mère fendit l'air presque paresseusement._

_« Ne lui fais pas de mal ! » Ai-je hurlé en faisant barrière à l'aide de mon petit corps._

_Mais rien ne se produisit. Interloquée, elle contempla sa main visiblement confuse._

_Puis soudain, Peter éclata d'un rire sans joie. « Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas encore compris que la magie n'a pas sa place dans ce monde. » L'hostilité se dessina sur son visage. « Mettons les choses au clair, Cora. Il t'est souvent arrivé de gagner, mais pas contre moi. »_

_« Peter, » soufflai-je d'une voix tremblante. « Tu me fais peur. »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, Amy, » répondit-il sans quitter ma mère des yeux. « Ta mère et moi discutons seulement. »_

_Cora lui jeta un regard polaire. « Bien. Comme tu voudras. Améthyste, nous y allons. »_

_« Où ça ? » Ai-je lancé, penaude._

_« Nous trouverons bien un endroit où vivre, » répondit-elle simplement. « Allons-y. »_

_Elle s'éloigna d'une démarche vaporeuse et faillit trébucher sur sa robe._

_Mon regard hésitant rencontra celui de Peter qui se contenta d'un hochement de la tête._

_« Vas-y, » lâcha-t-il sans se départir de son sourire malicieux et de suivre ma mère des yeux. « Je viendrais te rendre visite demain soir. »_

_Je plissai les yeux. « Promis ? »_

_« Promis. »_

_J'ai emboîté le pas à Cora et nous avons marché à travers le bois. Après des heures à errer sans but précis et une belle frayeur au passage des voitures et des ruelles, nous sommes finalement parvenues à trouver un endroit où séjourner. Le personnel qui y travaillait a toutefois tenu à préciser que ce genre d'endroit porter le nom de 'hôtel'._

_Heureusement, il me restait quelques pièces d'or dans ma petite besace que je gardais toujours attachée autour de la taille. De plus, je conservais le joyau améthyste que Peter m'avait un jour offert il y a des années de cela. Toutefois, j'avais l'impression que cela s'était passé la veille._

_Au départ, l'homme aux vêtements bizarres de la réception avait eut un mal fou à croire qu'il s'agissait d'or véritable. Mais après avoir fait appel à des professionnels pour qu'il l'examine, il nous a finalement installées dans la plus belle, mais aussi la plus étrange des chambres. _

_Durant les deux nuits qui suivirent, je n'avais cessé de faire des cauchemars sur Wonderland. Tout le temps que j'avais passé là-bas m'avait rendue hagarde. Je revivais chacun des jours dans mes songes. Par moment même, je rêvais de choses horribles qui finissaient heureusement toujours par s'effacer de mon esprit._

_Et jusqu'à présent, j'avais revu maintes et maintes fois, ma mère arracher des cœurs et couper des têtes dans mes cauchemars. Et chaque fois, je m'étais réveillée en larme. Deux de ces fois-là, Peter avait été à mes côtés pour me calmer et me jouer une berceuse avec sa flûte et tout de suite après, je retombai dans un sommeil profond._

_Puis un matin, le troisième jour, ma mère était rentrée accompagné d'un étranger, le cœur de ce dernier entre ses mains. Elle m'avait présenté à ce dénommé Paul._

_Juste avant qu'elle n'efface mes souvenirs et m'abandonne pour toujours._

* * *

« Shh, je crois qu'elle se réveille ! »

Je clignai des yeux et découvris Emma, Regina et Mary Margaret penchaient au-dessus de moi.

« C'était un autre flashback ? » questionna Regina tandis qu'elle et Emma m'aidaient à me remettre debout.

« Ouais, » répondis-je, les yeux mi-clos. Dorénavant, je me souvenais de tout. Petit à petit, certains éléments de mon enfance affluèrent mon esprit c'est ainsi que je vis mes moments passés en compagnie de Belle et toutes ces années perdues à Wonderland.

Toutefois, quelques détails m'intriguaient. Comment ma mère avait-elle fait pour contrôler le cœur de Paul et effacer mes souvenirs sans magie ?

Malheureusement, le seul moyen pour moi d'obtenir des réponses restait Peter.

« Que c'est-il passé ? » demanda à son tour Mary Margaret, soucieuse.

« Peu importe, » rétorquai-je avec l'intention de changer de sujet. « Où est Dodger ? »

Elles échangèrent un long regard qui me donna envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Nous l'avons renvoyé au camp, » expliqua Regina. Elle me tendit ce qui ressemblait à un petit miroir. « Grâce à cela, nous serons en mesure de communiquer avec Henry. »

« Bien, » répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Mon regard fut attiré par ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Le cœur de Dodger. Je luttai intérieurement pour ne pas paraître écœurée. Que faire si Peter l'arrête avant qu'il parvienne jusqu'à Henry ? Et savait-il où ma mère s'était réfugiée tout ce temps et comment elle s'y était prise pour user de magie ?

Il fallait absolument que je connaisse le fin mot de cette histoire si je voulais continuer à vivre en paix. Ce qui signifiait que non seulement, je devais convoquer la progéniture de Satan et tout faire pour le distraire, mais en plus, il fallait que je le supplie de me parler de ma mère.

Je devais secrètement avoir des envies suicidaires, car un truc me disait que tout ça se finirait mal pour moi.

« J'ai besoin d'aller au petit coin, » annonçais-je. « Je fais vite. »

Avant qu'elles n'aient eut le temps dire quoique soit j'étais déjà loin. Espérons juste qu'elles m'aient cru parce que j'avais, sans mentir, une réelle envie pressante.

J'eus tout de même le temps d'entrapercevoir un soupçon de méfiance se dessiner sur le visage d'Emma. Cette femme devait être une experte dans le domaine des prétextes pourris et des ruses à deux balles.

Lorsque je considérai être assez loin, je m'arrêtai et fis un tour d'horizon. Pour être honnête, j'étais relativement surprise qu'il ne se soit pas déjà manifesté. Il devait être occupé. Je serrai les dents. Mieux valait qu'il ne soit justement pas occupé avec Henry.

« À nous deux, petit monstre, » lançai-je en scannant les environs. « Sors de là. »

Au mépris de mon ton rageur, j'étais en réalité terrifiée. Respirer devenait un vrai combat. Je n'avais _vraiment_ pas envie de le voir.

Néanmoins...

« Allez ! » m'écriai-je pas trop fort non plus. La dernière chose que je désirais, c'était voir débarquer les Trois Mousquetaires.

Je prêtai l'oreille au faible gazouillis des oisillons et à la douce brise du vent contre les arbres, mais à cela de près la forêt s'avéra être très calme.

« Où es-tu ?! » Frustrée, je ramassai une pierre au sol et en me retournant la jetai avec autant de vigueur que possible.

Jusqu'à ce que Peter l'attrape d'un geste vif. J'en eu le souffle coupé et couvrit ma bouche pour étouffer un cri. Ce gars possédait d'incroyables réflexes et une discrétion inégalable.

« Tu ne peux pas dire bonjour comme toute personne normale ?! » m'exclamai-je en prenant une profonde inspiration pour calmer mon rythme cardiaque.

Il arqua un sourcil, affichant un air profondément ennuyé. « J'ai bien mieux à faire que de répondre à chacun de tes appels, tu sais. »

Je plissai les yeux. « Oh, ça, je n'en doute pas. Planifier des kidnappings et séquestrer des gens dans des cages doit vraiment être éprouvant. » Je croisai les bras dans le but de masquer mes mains tremblantes. « Sans parler de laisser un Garçon Perdu me battre à mort à coups de bâton ! »

Il souri et jeta le caillou dans ma direction, que je feignis d'attraper. « En réalité, Rufio a décidé cela de lui-même. Et avant que j'oublie, très beau coquard. »

Je réprimai un gloussement.

Il secoua la tête, les coins de sa bouche se contractèrent légèrement.

Puis, il commença à s'approcher de moi. « Alors comme ça, on se sauve pendant que j'ai le dos tourné ? » Il s'arrêta face à moi. « Amy, que vais-je faire de toi ? »

Sa main se rapprocha de moi, mais je la frappai avant qu'elle ne me touche. « Je suis toujours fâché contre toi, je te signale. »

Il soupira, l'air las. « Tu sais, je commence à en avoir marre de ce jeu. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Pauvre bébé. « Lequel ? » demandai-je sarcastique.

« Celui dans lequel tu prétends me détester, » répondit-il en prenant soin d'afficher son éternel sourire sadique. « Comme quand tu as accouru tout droit dans les bras de ta sœur pour lui dire à quel point je t'avais blessé, ou alors tes tentatives ratées de vengeance. »

« Arrête de m'espionner ! » vociférai-je, soudain très embarrassée. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il me surprenait à pleurer sur son compte, peut-être même se sentait-il fier. Ma souffrance lui faisait avoir le dessus sur moi en permanence.

Je fis un pas en arrière. « Tu sais quoi ? Oublie que je t'ai appelé. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. » Je fis demi-tour pour m'éloigner, mais il m'attrapa aussitôt et me serra dans ses bras.

« Penses-tu honnêtement qu'_ils_ arriveront à prendre soin de toi ? » lâcha-t-il négligemment en frottant sa tête contre mon cou.

« Je suis encore en vie, pas vrai ? » rétorquai-je le souffle court, rassemblant toute la volonté nécessaire pour essayer de le repousser.

« Tu l'es, » admit-il en bougeant ses lèvres contre mon menton. « Du moins, physiquement. »

« Qu'est-ce que _ça_ veut dire ? » J'agrippai ses épaules pour éviter de tomber.

Mes jambes commençaient à me faire défaut. En réalité, c'était le cas de tous mes membres.

Il se déplaça de sorte que ses lèvres ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes. « Tu à l'air en vie de l'extérieur, mais tous les deux, on sait bien que sans moi, tu te sens... » Il fit mine de méditer un moment afin de déterminer le mot exact. «_ Perdue _? »

« Non, » marmonnai-je, incapable de trouver meilleure répartie.

Il laissa échapper un rire rauque qui me fit frissonner.

« Tu as froid ? » questionna-t-il sournoisement.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, mais ses lèvres m'en empêchèrent. Oh non, non, non ! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Pas après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. Je n'allais pas le laisser m'embrasser et sûrement pas l'embrasser en retour !

Oh et puis merde. Je lui rendis son baiser et en appréciai chaque instant.

Cependant, cela ne dura pas très longtemps. Une minute tout au plus, après que j'y ai mis un terme. J'avais tout de même besoin de garder une _certaine_ prestance.

« Reviens, » murmura-t-il en laissant ses doigts remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale. « Tu seras toujours en sécurité auprès de moi. »

Je me dérobai de son emprise et secouai la tête. « Je ne peux pas. »

Son expression s'assombrit tout à coup et devint hostile. Il plissa les yeux. « Très bien. De toute façon, tu finiras par revenir en rampant et tu me suppliera de te reprendre. »

Et sur ces belles paroles, il s'évapora.

Je lançai un regard à l'endroit où il se tenait quelques secondes auparavant, prise d'une sensation d'engourdissement. J'avais pris la bonne décision en aidant ma sœur à récupérer son fils des mains de quelqu'un qui lui voulait du mal.

Alors pourquoi je me sentais si vide ?

* * *

_**Avant que j'oublie, je traduis toutes vos review à l'auteure pour qu'elle en profite aussi ! Alors n'hésitez pas à commenter ça lui fait plaisir de savoir que sa fiction est lue dans une autre langue. **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Après une trèèès longue absence, je poste enfin le chapitre 17. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre et je tiens à vous dire maintenant que Peter n'apparaîtra pas.**

**Je suis aussi en période de révision pour le bac donc mes postes seront aléatoires. Sur ce, ENJOY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**

Après que Peter m'abandonne seule et amorphe au milieu de la forêt, je décidai de faire demi-tour retrouver Emma, Regina et Mary Margaret.

« Où t'étais passée ? » me héla Emma à peine venais-je de mettre un pied dans la clairière.

« Tu as manqué Henry de peu, » m'informa Mary Margaret avec un sourire éclatant. « Il se porte bien ! »

Je lui rendis son sourire en prenant soin d'esquiver la question d'Emma. « C'est cool ! Ça signifie qu'il n'est pas encore devenu un de ces décérébrés maniaques des pantalons trop étroits. »

« Non, en effet, » assura Regina en nous dépassant. « Mais si nous ne continuons pas d'avancer, ce que nous redoutons tant pourrait finir par se produire. »

Nous hochâmes toutes la tête en chœur et nous mirent aussitôt en route, coupant à travers les arbres et enjambant la vaste végétation au milieu du chemin.

Emma me retint par l'épaule et me fit signe de rester derrière. Ce que j'acceptai à contrecœur.

« Okay, on sait très bien toutes les deux que tu n'es pas allée au petit coin comme tu l'as prétendu, » me chuchota-t-elle alors que nous avancions. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

J'aspectai le sol mal à l'aise avec la ferme intention de ne pas lui répondre.

Elle soupira. « Amy, tu es partie pendant près de vingt minutes. »

« J'aurais pu avoir une très grosse envie, » me défendis-je, têtue.

« Tu aurais pu, » consentit-elle. « Si Pan ne s'était pas comme par hasard volatilisé du camp au moment où on communiqué avec Henry, et qu'il y soit revenu pile à l'instant où tu es réapparue. »

« Coïncidence ? » suggérai-je, prudemment. Son regard significatif me contraint à rendre les armes.

En relevant la tête, j'aperçus Mary Margaret et Regina loin devant nous.

« Écoute, » commençai-je en abaissant considérablement la voix au cas où. « J'apprécie vraiment tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, plus que tu ne le penses. Seulement, tu dois savoir que je ne m'oppose pas à vous. Si je vous aide à récupérer Henry, c'est parce que je tiens _réellement_ à ce qu'il vous retrouve. »

Elle hocha la tête. « D'accord. Mais si je constate une bizarrerie qui me prouve que tu agis contre nous, je n'aurais d'autre choix que de te ligoter et t'abandonner derrière. »

« Hé ! » contestai-je. « Si je n'avais pas été là, il vous aurait probablement vu en train de parler à Henry. »

« Maintenant que tu en parles, comment t'y es-tu prise au juste pour le distraire ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Plus de questions, » ordonnai-je, sentant la chaleur envahir mon visage. « Nous devons sauver mon neveu, tu te souviens ? »

Elle afficha un mince sourire et tapota mon épaule. « Bien. »

Nous marchions en silence quand Mary Margaret se retourna et nous rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir douté tout à l'heure, » dit-elle en nous regardant toutes les deux. « C'est juste que je sais combien il est facile de céder aux ténèbres. » Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas que vous- »

« Cela n'arrivera pas, » intervint Regina, l'air passablement ennuyé. « C'est _moi_ qui me charge de ce genre de chose. C'est pourquoi je suis là. Une famille heureuse. »

« La plus heureuse, » ajoutai-je dans un rire léger.

Soudain, un bruissement parmi les arbres nous signala que quelque chose se rapprochait. La famille heureuse activa aussitôt son mode combat. Emma trancha l'air avec son épée, Mary Margaret se saisit de son arc d'une main experte prête à s'en servir et Regina fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa paume droite. Le mieux que je pouvais faire en cet instant était de rester caché derrière elle et de penser à me dégoter une arme d'urgence. Dommage que mon bout de bois ait rendu l'âme si vite.

« Tout doux ! » s'écria une voix familière que je reconnus appartenant à David. Lui et Crochet surgirent à travers les plantes sauvages. « Ce n'est que nous. »

Tout le monde se détendit. Je tendis la main en guise de salutation, mais David l'ignora et couru tout droit prendre Mary Margaret dans ses bras jusqu'à l'en étouffer. Il l'embrassa avec tant d'amour et de fougue que je ressentis un soupçon de jalousie s'insinuer en moi.

Ainsi qu'une pointe de dégoût.

« Crochet ! » accueillis-je le pirate armé de mon plus beau sourire.

« Miss Amy, » rétorqua-t-il avec un petit signe de tête. « Vous avez l'air en forme. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Et bien, je ne suis pas encore morte. »

« En effet, » approuva-t-il.

« Où est le Sextant ? » questionna Regina, visiblement toute aussi dégoûtée par les retrouvailles du couple.

Le pirate soupira. « J'ai bien peur que Pan ait mis la main dessus avant nous. »

Emma et Regina soupirèrent à leur tour.

« Le quoi ? » demandai-je totalement à côté de la plaque.

« Laisse tomber, ça n'a plus aucune importance de toute façon, » déclara ma sœur en levant les yeux au ciel.

Nous nous retournâmes tous vers Mary Margaret. Elle et son Prince Charmant venaient enfin de se séparer.

« Je suis loin de me plaindre, mais qu'est-ce que- » Il la coupa en l'embrassant de nouveau.

« Ouais et ben moi, je me plains, » lâcha Emma, embarrassée.

« Sur ce point, on est tous d'accord, » répliquai-je en frissonnant.

« Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un autre charme du sommeil, » ajouta Regina.

Je clignai des yeux. « Waouh. Et ben, j'espère ne jamais me retrouver dans tes mauvaises grâces, sœurette. »

Elle ria. « Je l'espère aussi. »

« Crochet, » lança David, qui devait manquer d'air. « M'a sauvé la vie. »

« Tu es sûr que tu veux leur dire, camarade ? » demanda Crochet, mal à l'aise.

David l'observa un instant de plus avant de continuer. « Dans notre périple, les Garçons Perdus nous ont tendu une embuscade. Nous étions coincés et en infériorité numérique, mais Crochet à risqué sa vie pour m'empêcher d'être touché par une flèche empoisonnée. » Il s'éloigna de Mary Margaret qui arborée un air ahuri.

« Sans Crochet, je serais mort. » Il s'arrêta devant ce dernier. « Ta flasque, s'il te plaît. »

Crochet sortit la dite flasque et la lui remit.

« Je pense qu'il mérite un peu de reconnaissance, » nous déclara-t-il en souriant.

Le capitaine hocha la tête, de plus en plus embarrassé. « Merci. »

David but une gorgée du liquide contenue dedans et la passa à sa femme qui la leva en signe. « Pour Crochet. » Elle but à son tour une gorgée et la tendit à Regina.

« Je n'aime pas le rhum, » contesta-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

« Pour Crochet, » ajoutai-je rapidement. « Même si je ne bois pas. »

Emma s'empara de la flasque à notre place. « Pour Crochet. »

Je suivis Regina, David et Mary Margaret en laissant Emma et Crochet derrière, me demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire.

« Et maintenant ? » demandai-je curieuse.

« Je suppose que nous allons attendre de connaître la prochaine étape, » s'exclama Mary Margaret dans un haussement d'épaule.

« Eh bien, d'accord, alors, » répondis-je en m'asseyant par terre. J'étais exténuée. « Ça dérange si je fais une petite sieste ? »

« Vas-y, » m'encouragea Regina. « Repose-toi pendant que tu le peux encore. »

Je lui souris. « Merci. »

Je me recroquevillai aussi confortablement que je le pouvais ; mon corps était endolori à force d'épuisement. Et une fois mes paupières closes, je plongeai dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

« Amy, debout. Nous devons partir. »

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour reprendre mes esprits. En les levants, je tombai nez à nez sur Emma penchée au-dessus de moi. Les traits de son visage reflétaient une très grande inquiétude.

« Où ça ? » interrogeai-je, en étouffant un bâillement.

« Sauver le père de Henry, » m'expliqua-t-elle.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas dit qu'elle préférerait sûrement venir avec moi ? » entendis-je demander Regina, sarcastique. Avec un gros effort pour me remettre sur pied, je dévisageai le reste du groupe.

« Le père de Henry ? » répétai-je lentement. « Vous voulez parler de Neal ? »

« Attends, tu l'as vu ? » questionna David, surpris.

J'opinai. « Ouais ! Il était enfermé dans une cage. J'ai dû jouer à la piñata pour essayer de l'en sortir. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? » exigea Emma, la voix brisée.

« Parce que je pensais que vous saviez qu'il avait été capturé ! » rétorquai-je bêtement. « Je suis désolée ! »

« Nous pensions qu'il était mort, » déclara doucement Mary Margaret.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. « _Oh_. »

Regina soupira. « Pardon de vous interrompre, mais moi, _je_ compte retrouver mon fils. » Elle se tourna vers moi. « Tu viens avec moi ou tu préfères les suivre ? »

J'hésitai un instant. « J'ai dû laisser Neal derrière moi une fois. Je ne le referais pas à nouveau. Je te rattrape dés que je me serais assurée qu'il va bien, d'accord ? »

Elle sembla irritée, mais se reprit très vite. « Très bien, » lâcha-t-elle froidement. « Faites moi savoir quand vous aurez fini de perdre votre temps. » Elle se retourna et partie sans un mot de plus.

« Elle m'en veut ? » demandai-je en me sentant coupable.

« Elle s'en remettra, » répliqua fermement Emma. « Allons-y. »

C'est ainsi que débuta notre mission sauvetage.

« Au fait, comment vous avez découvert qu'il était vivant ? » questionnai-je, curieuse.

« Pan, » déclara fermement Crochet en écartant une branche pour me laisser passer.

« Évidemment, » murmurai-je. Au moins, je n'étais pas la seule avec qui il jouait.

Nous marchâmes une heure durant laquelle nous suivîmes les traces sur le sol jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée d'une grotte sinistre.

« Les traces s'arrêtent ici, » déclara Mary Margaret. « Ça doit être là qu'ils retiennent Neal. »

« Si cette grotte est censée être une prison, pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne à l'entrée ? » questionna David.

« Tout simplement parce que cette grotte n'a pas besoin d'être gardée, » répondit Crochet en avançant plus près. « La Grotte de l'Écho. »

« Tu la connais ? » interrogea Mary Margaret.

« Que trop bien. » Il se retourna vers nous. « J'ai perdu la moitié de mon équipage à l'intérieur de ces murs de pierre. La seule façon de sauver une personne est de révéler un secret. »

« Un secret ? » intervint Mary Margaret, en arquant un sourcil. « C'est tout ? »

« Votre secret _le plus sombre_, » expliqua le pirate. « La Grotte de l'Écho tient son nom d'un vieux dicton, 'Au plus profond du mensonge, la vérité se révélera sous la forme d'un écho.' La grotte exige que vous révéliez une vérité sur vous. Un secret que vous n'auriez jamais dit à personne. »

« C'est ridicule, » siffla Emma, faisant écho à mes pensées.

« Ne blâme pas celui qui délivre le message, chérie, » répondit Crochet.

« Et même si on vide notre sac, comment on saura que Neal est toujours vivant là-dedans ? » exigea Emma. « Pan aurait pu tout aussi bien le tuer après qu'Amy l'a vu. »

« Parce que c'est ce qu'il veut, » répondit calmement Crochet. « Il veut que nous le sauvions. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda David, interloqué par le fait que leur ennemi les aide.

« Il veut faire en sorte que nous révélions nos secrets, » répondis-je, des picotements dans les jambes. « Il pense que ça nous détruira. »

Crochet hocha la tête. « Exactement. »

« Eh bien, ça promet d'être une expérience embarrassante pour nous tous, » lâchai-je gaiement. « Allez, finissons-en le plus vite. »

Ils acquiescèrent et entrèrent chacun leur tour dans la grotte.

L'intérieur était très sombre et _immense_. Au milieu, un gigantesque gouffre. Nous nous trouvions aux abords de ce dernier du côté de l'entrée alors que sur l'autre parcelle se trouvait une cage.

« C'est bien la cage de Neal ! » m'écriai-je, ma voix résonnant dans toute la grotte.

« Emma ?! » Celle de Neal se répercuta également sur les parois de pierre.

« Neal, » murmura Emma.

Mary Margaret observa la cage avec incrédulité. « Elle doit se trouver à au moins trente mètres de nous. »

David jeta un œil en bas du gouffre. « Même si on fabrique une corde, on aurait rien pour l'attacher. » Il soupira. « Et pas moyens de l'utiliser pour se balancer. »

« Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Emma, le regard vague.

« Je vous ai expliqué ce qu'il fallait faire, » rétorqua sombrement Crochet. « Considérez cela comme votre minute de vérité. Et je parle littéralement. » Il nous regarda un par un. « Alors, qui veut commencer ? »

« Attends, sérieusement ? » lâcha Emma en lançant un regard circulaire. « L'un d'entre nous dévoile son secret et il nous pousse des ailes ? »

« Ce sera tout un spectacle, » lançai-je, en nous imaginant en train de voler dans toute la grotte comme des oiseaux maladroits.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, » admit Crochet. « C'est tout ce qu'on m'a dit. »

« Et comment tu peux être sûr que ça marchera ? » souligna David.

Crochet s'avança pour regarder dans les profondeurs de l'abîme avant de soupirer. « Je suppose qu'il n'y a qu'une manière de le savoir. » Il lâcha un second soupire avant d'avouer. « J'ai embrassé Emma. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Voilà qui complique les choses. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel à la fois exaspérée et embarrassée.

« Tu as fait quoi ?! » cria furieusement David.

« David, » intervint prudemment Mary Margaret. « Ce n'est _pas_ le moment. »

« Tu te comportes comme son père, » dis-je en gloussant.

« Je suis son père, » répondit-il sans m'accorder un regard.

J'agrippai Mary Margaret et lui jetai un regard interrogateur ; elle hocha la tête tristement.

Je clignai des yeux. « Sérieusement ? »

Emma était donc la fille de Blanche Neige et du Prince Charmant, mais ils semblaient avoir tous les trois le même âge. Alors que de mon côté, j'avais une sœur Méchante Reine du Mal qui se trouvait être aussi la pire ennemie de Blanche Neige. Cet endroit commençait à devenir de plus en plus bizarre...

« Je l'ai déjà dit à Mary Margaret, » avoua Emma. « Donc techniquement, ce n'est plus un secret. Mais c'était juste un baiser. Comment cela peut-il être ton pire secret ? »

« Aïe, » murmurai-je.

« C'est ce qu'il y a derrière ce baiser, » révéla-t-il sans rompre le contact visuel. « Mon secret, c'est que jamais je n'aurais imaginé oublier mon premier amour. Ma Milah. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé retrouver quelqu'un. Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. »

Je vis l'expression d'Emma s'adoucir. Puis soudain, un grondement retentit et la terre trembla, nous faisant tous tressaillir. À l'emplacement de la cage de Neal s'était formé un début de pont en pierre.

« Je pense avoir deviné comment ça fonctionne, » dis-je en les dévisageant, les yeux toujours écarquillés.

« À mon tour, » déclara Mary Margaret en coupant David dans son élan.

« Depuis que la malédiction a été brisée, depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés, que nous avons retrouvé Emma, alors que c'était un tel bonheur, il y a une chose que je n'ai jamais voulu admettre. Notre fille est belle, intelligente, c'est une femme étonnante que j'aime de tout mon cœur et dont je ne pourrais être plus fière. » Elle s'arrêta pour regarder Emma d'un air chagriné. « Mais elle a grandi. Et j'ai beau prétendre que cela m'est égal, ce n'est pas vrai. On est passé à côté de quelque chose, David ! » « Ce que nous partageons avec elle est unique, » poursuivit-elle. « Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. On est passé à côté de tout. Ses premiers pas, son premier mot, son premier sourire. On ne l'a pas vu grandir ! »

Mon cœur se serra à la vue de cette famille. Jamais je n'aurais pu deviner qu'ils étaient tous les deux ses _parents_. Maintenant que je le savais, je me sentais encore plus désolée pour eux comme jamais je ne l'ai été dans toute ma vie.

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? » demanda doucement David.

« Lorsque nous quitterons cette île, » commença-t-elle en nous regardant afin de trouver le courage nécessaire pour continuer. « Lorsque nous reviendrons à Storybrooke, je veux tout recommencer. Je veux avoir un autre bébé. »

Le sol trembla rudement et le pont s'allongea. D'ici, je pouvais voir qu'il ne restait plus que la moitié.

« Il n'y a rien au monde qui ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux, » souris David. « Et je sais de tout mon cœur que tu ferais une mère incroyable. »

Cette dernière afficha un sourire plein d'espoir.

« Mais cela n'arrivera jamais, » ajouta-t-il bouleversé. « Du moins, pas avec moi. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? » intervins-je, en faisant le va-et-vient entre eux.

Crochet mit sa main sur mon épaule. « Tout doux. Contente-toi d'écouter. »

Stupéfaite, j'aperçus des larmes couler sur le visage de David. « Quand Crochet et moi sommes partis à la recherche du Sextant, en réalité, nous cherchions un remède. »

« Un remède pourquoi ? » rétorqua vivement la brune.

« L'ombrêve, » murmura-t-il. Je supposai qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de poison.

« Les Garçons Perdus, » commença-t-elle furieuse. « La flèche- tu m'as poussé pour que je l'évite. »

« Je n'ai pas été assez rapide, » admit-il. « Elle m'a touché. Crochet à trouver un antidote, mais il y avait un prix. Je ne peux pas quitter Neverland. Si j'essaye, je mourrai. »

Elle le dévisagea avec étonnement. Le bruit désormais familier et assourdissant du pont résonna dans toute la grotte. Un autre morceau venait de se créer. Encore un peu et nous pourrons le traverser.

La tension était à présent si palpable que même une tronçonneuse n'aurait pas réussit à en venir à bout.

« Allez, ma jolie, » me pressa doucement Crochet. Ah oui, mon tour était venu.

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, pensive avant d'acquiescer.

« Depuis l'instant où mes souvenirs passés au Pays des Merveilles avec ma mère m'ont étés restitués, je suis terrifiée à l'idée de rester seule. »

Nous attendîmes, mais rien ne se produisit.

« Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? » demandai-je, frustrée.

« Parce qu'il ne s'agit pas de ton secret le plus sombre, » expliqua doucement Mary Margaret.

J'arquai un sourcil, confuse. « Qu'est-ce que- »

Puis, je compris.

« Non ! »

J'essayai de m'échapper, mais Crochet jeta ses bras autour de moi et m'agrippa fermement. Je sentis la pointe de son crochet me rentrer dans les côtes.

« Nous avons tous joué le jeu, chérie, » insista-t-il en me tenant plus fermement tandis que je me débattais comme une folle. « Et maintenant, c'est ton tour. »

« Je dirais rien ! » sifflai-je. « C'est un coup monté ! Il savait que je serais ici ! IL LE SAVAIT ! »

Je hurlai et me débattis contre Crochet sans qu'il ne relâche son emprise sur moi.

Mary Margaret se précipita à mon encontre dans l'intention de me calmer.

« Amy, il le faut ! » me dit-elle en tendant les bras vers moi pour me réconforter. « Ça ira, nous comprendrons. »

« Non, vous ne comprendrez pas ! » m'écriai-je en essayant de tomber par terre pour me libérer. « Parce que c'est faux ! »

« Amy, » intervint Emma en me secouant les épaules. « Le père de mon enfant est dans cette cage. Et la seule façon de le libérer est que tu te confies. S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, dis-nous la vérité ! »

« Mais Peter le saura ! » m'exclamai-je, les joues humides. « Il gagnera ! »

« Il gagnera si on ne sauve pas Neal, » répondit fermement Emma. « Quoique ce soit, ça ne peut pas être horrible à ce point. »

La lueur dans ses yeux était si désespérée que j'arrêtai de me débattre. En jetant un regard à la cage de Neal, je me demandai s'il pouvait m'entendre essayer de l'abandonner. Après tout, je l'avais bien laissé derrière moi pour sauver ma peau l'autre fois. Et je refusais que cela se reproduise.

J'acquiesçai doucement et ouvris la bouche pour me lancer avant de la refermer. Je réitérai à plusieurs reprises ce petit manège, mais les mots ne daignaient vouloir sortir.

« Vas-y, » m'encouragea Mary Margaret.

C'est ainsi que mon secret n'en devint plus un.

« _Je suis amoureuse de Peter Pan_. »

Un long silence suivit ma déclaration seulement troublée par le bruit de nos respirations. Les secondes s'écoulèrent et rien ne se produisit.

Soudain, la grotte trembla une dernière fois et le pont de pierre s'allongea jusqu'à nous.

Mes yeux se fermèrent brièvement et mon corps s'affaissa avec le sentiment d'avoir été vaincue.

Game Over.


	18. Chapter 18

**Merci Agathe pour ta review, j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue cette fois. Mes exams sont terminés, je vais enfin pouvoir poster à un rythme régulier !**

**Et merci à toutes les personnes qui ont ajoutés ma traduction dans leur followers :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :**

Une fois les aveux passés, je m'attendais carrément à ce que l'un d'entre eux m'attrape et me jette dans le gouffre obscur de la fatalité et de la désolation.

Pas de chance.

Au lieu de cela, j'eus droit au regard de pitié de Mary Margaret qui n'était absolument pas surprise par mes aveux. Emma ne semblait pas certaine du comportement à adopter dans ce genre de situation contrairement à David chez qui la colère était clairement visible. Crochet, lui, avait l'esprit ailleurs. Emma devait sans doute occuper toutes ses pensées.

« Je sais que c'est mal, mais écoutez-moi, » plaidai-je. « Cela ne change absolument rien. Je suis toujours de votre côté les gars et non pas contre vous. »

« On le sait, » assura Mary Margaret sans grande conviction.

« Mais, c'est un gros risque que nous prenons, » déclara catégoriquement Emma. « Imagine qu'on te fasse confiance et que ça se retourne contre nous. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas, » insistai-je. « Plutôt mourir que le laisser faire du mal à Henry. »

« Là n'est pas le problème, » répliqua David d'un air exaspéré.

« Alors où est-il ? » demandai-je. S'il me faisait confiance au sujet de Henry, qu'est-ce qui les rendais si inquiets ?

« Et si jamais on doit le tuer ? »

Sa question me fit grincer des dents sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher. « Je n'en sais rien, » admis-je. « Je n'interviendrais pas, je suppose. »

Emma soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez, loin d'être rassurée. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. J'avais moi aussi du mal à me croire.

Elle dégaina son épée ce qui mit fin au sujet, du moins pour l'instant. « Je vais sortir Neal de là. »

Nous la suivîmes du regard lors de sa traversée du pont de pierre. Heureusement, ce dernier resta stable. Un sentiment de soulagement se fit sentir lorsqu'elle atteignit sans problème l'autre côté de la parcelle.

Crochet, qui avait cessé de me retenir depuis longtemps, ôta la flasque de son ceinturon et la déposa au creux de ma main. L'odeur âcre de la substance m'agressa les sinus.

« Prends-là, » m'offrit-il tandis que j'inspectais le contenu avec précaution. « T'en as autant besoin que moi si ce n'est plus. »

« Amy, » commença Mary Margaret, nerveuse. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne- »

La fin de sa phrase mourut au moment ou le liquide entra en contact avec mes lèvres. La sensation horrible d'un feu ardent embrasa mon œsophage et me fit toussoter.

Dans un soupir de lassitude et de résignation, la mère d'Emma s'installa à côté de son mari et tous deux observèrent leur fille parler à Neal à travers la cage en bois.

J'en profitai pour ingurgiter une deuxième gorgée. Cette chose avait certes un goût ignoble, mais au stade où je me trouvais, c'était vraiment la dernière de mes préoccupations. La chaleur du breuvage m'apporta un certain réconfort et m'empêcha de sombrer dans un état de léthargie totale. Jusqu'ici, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais déshydratée. Et maintenant que j'y pensais, cela faisait un moment déjà que je n'avais rien bu ni avalé. C'est donc l'estomac dans les talons que mes gorgées se transformèrent en de longues lampés.

Les minutes passaient et Crochet n'avait toujours pas décroché son regard de la belle blonde. Pauvre homme, je me sentais réellement mal pour lui. Il venait d'avouer ses sentiments à Emma pour au final n'obtenir que du vent. J'avais avoué mes sentiments pour Peter et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tout l'Enfer ne se déchaîne. J'avais besoin de compenser, c'est ainsi qu'une énième gorgée ne tarda à rejoindre toutes les autres.

Je crois que c'est à ce moment que mon existence lui revint en mémoire. Son regard perplexe s'attarda à deux fois sur ma silhouette tandis que mon côté irresponsable vidait la flasque sous ses yeux.

« Pas tout ! » s'écria-t-il en comprenant soudain ce que j'étais en train de faire. Il m'arracha la bouteille des mains et la secoua de haut en bas pour mesurer la gravité de la situation. Et en effet, on était mal ; il ne restait que quelques gouttes de l'eau-de-vie.

« C'est pas bon signe ça, » déclara-t-il nerveusement en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de David et Mary Margaret qui ne nous prêtaient pas attention. Crochet lança un regard à Emma toujours occupée avec Neal.

« Je vais bien ! » lançai-je en roulant des yeux.

D'accord... pas si bien que ça, finalement.

* * *

Le temps de quitter la grotte en toute sécurité avec Neal et le sourire niais sur mon visage avait doublé de volume.

J'attrapai ce dernier et me balançai légèrement à son bras. « J-Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé derrière, Neal. Ce n'était pas du tout courageux de ma part. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui t'ai sauvée ! »

Dans une veine tentative de lui montrer ma bravoure, je sautai le plus loin possible avant de trébucher au dernier moment et de tomber misérablement par terre.

« Oups, on dirait que j'ai trouvé le sol ! » m'exclamai-je en éclatant de rire. La terre ne m'avait jamais semblait si douce et si belle qu'à Neverland. Tout ici semblait si parfait et jamais rien ne pourrait gâcher un tel bonheur.

« C'est quoi son problème ? » entendis-je Neal demander avec appréhension.

« Eh bien, maintenant que tu en parles... C'est peut-être ma faute, » admit Crochet. Je profitai une dernière fois de la fraîcheur de la terre avant de finalement m'asseoir. Crochet tendit comme preuve sa flasque presque vide à Emma qui la lui arracha, horrifiée.

« Elle est _ivre_ ? » cria furieusement David.

« Bien sûr que non ! » Je me remis maladroitement sur pied. « Je te jure que je suis bourrée, David ! Et j'ai une confidence à te faire, je ne suis pas Dieu ! Eh oui ! »

Ils me dévisagèrent tous bouche-bée.

Je lançai des regards exagérés autour de moi à la recherche de leur intérêt soudain à tous. « Kessquisspasse ?! »

Emma cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se ressaisir pour de bon et de consulter Crochet. « Comme tout est de sa faute, je propose qu'il prenne soin d'elle. »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord, » obtempéra David en levant une main en guise de soutien.

« Absolument, » convint Mary Margaret en hochant la tête.

Le capitaine roula des yeux. « Oh allez, je suis sûr qu'elle ne va pas si mal que cela »

« Je vais parfaitement bien, » déclarai-je. C'était fou comme j'avais de plus en plus de mal articuler. « Allons sauver Henry ! »

Une danse pré-victoire accompagna mes paroles, mais elle se termina une fois de plus sur les fesses.

« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à déplacer ce stupide sol ! » m'écriai-je.

« Ah bon ? » demanda Mary Margaret, amer. « Tu es sûr de ça ? »

« D'accord, » céda Crochet. « Je vais m'occuper d'elle. »

Il s'approcha doucement de moi et m'aida à me remettre sur pied de sa main valide avant de me jeter sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

« Allons-y » lâcha-t-il excédé alors que pour ma part la perspective de me trouver si haut constitué en soi une joie absolue. C'était presque aussi grisant que voler, mais cette fois aucune chance de se prendre un arbre de plein fouet.

Ce furent David et Mary Margaret qui ouvrirent le chemin, le pirate et moi-même sur leur talon. De là où je me trouvais, il m'était facile d'apercevoir Emma et Neal discuter de leur côté.

« Vous savez quoi capitaine ? » lâchai-je brusquement. « L'amour, ça _craint_. Mais alors vvvraiment. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire, » répondit-il en jetant un regard morne au couple derrière nous.

« Neal est génial, » dis-je avec un grand sourire. « Je l'adore. Mais son père est vvvraiment _cruel_. Jamais je n'apprécierais un type pareil. »

« T'es loin d'être la seule. »

Mary Margaret et David calèrent leur pas sur le nôtre et écoutaient à présent notre conversation. Je dû pencher la tête pour pouvoir les voir.

« Il a enlevé Belle, » reniflai-je avec dédain. « Elle m'a pratiquement élevée. »

Mary Margaret afficha un sourire étincelant. « Elle est à Storybrooke, tu sais. »

« T'es sérieuse ? » hurlai-je. « Elle me manque tellement ! Il ne lui a pas fait de mal au moins ? »

Crochet laissa échapper un rire amer. « C'est tout le contraire, en fait. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demandai-je, sceptique.

« Elle et Rumpelstiltskin sont pour ainsi dire ensemble, » m'expliqua David.

« Elle est tombée amoureuse de son _kidnappeur_ ? » Ne sachant comment faire face à cette effroyable nouvelle, ma bouche forma un gigantesque O. « Mais quelle personne saine d'esprit ferait une chose pareille ?! »

Tous les trois s'arrêtèrent en même temps afin de mieux me dévisager. David et Mary Margaret haussèrent tous les deux un sourcil, incertain.

« Ah oui ! » me suis-je rappelée. « _Moi_ ! » Un rire frôlant l'hystérie vint compléter mes paroles.

« Combien de temps tu penses que ça va durer ? » questionna Emma. Elle et Neal venaient de nous rejoindre.

Je sentis Crochet hausser les épaules. « Quelques heures, tout au plus ? En tout cas, c'est une belle migraine qui l'attend. »

« En fait, c'est déjà le cas ! Puisque je suis actuellement suspendue sur ton épaule, pirate. » Je me tortillai et me désignai avec un doigt. « Vous voyez ? »

Ils m'ignorèrent tous.

.

Nous marchions depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà et je n'avais cessé tout le chemin mes babillages incessants. Les sujets abordés étaient jugés 'sans intérêt' à 'carrément insignifiant' ; en d'autres termes, mes remarques tournaient surtout autour du fait que Neverland était magnifique la tête en bas.

C'est alors que je reconnus un visage familier.

« Eh, mais je le connais ! »

Le groupe s'immobilisa et sans crier gare Crochet me laissa tomber par terre avant de sortir son épée de son fourreau.

Je ne ressentis ni la douleur liée à la chute, ni la sensation qu'éprouva mon visage lorsqu'il heurta le parterre de fougère au milieu du chemin. À la place, c'est avec grâce et distinction que je me remis sur pied et frappai le bras du fumier qui m'avait laissé tomber comme une merde. « Je le CONNAIS ! »

« Oui, j'avais compris, » me répondit-il, feignant d'être enthousiasmé.

Felix dédia son plus beau sourire à Neal tandis qu'il s'approchait de nous. « On dirait que tu as été libéré, Baelfire. »

« Évidemment que nous l'avons libéré, » déclara froidement Emma. « Tout comme on libérera Henry. »

« Je ne compterais pas là-dessus si j'étais vous, » répliqua paresseusement Felix.

« Eh bien, attends de voir ça, » gronda Neal.

« Hé, attendez ! » m'écrirai-je soudainement. À mon plus grand bonheur, ils tournèrent tous la tête dans ma direction.

« À votre avis : pourquoi Peter ne s'arrête-t-il jamais de voler ? » questionnai-je. Ils échangèrent tous des regards confus, la plupart étaient paniqués, incertains de ce qui allait suivre.

« Parce que, » commençais-je en prenant une si grande inspiration que je m'étranglai en donnant la réponse. « IL N'ATTERRIT JAMAIS _! _»*

Mon hilarité redoubla d'intensité, au point d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« Oh, bon sang, » soupira David en se massant les tempes.

« Vous avez compris ?! » gloussai-je, le souffle court. « Hé, vous avez compris ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez _fait_ ? » demanda Felix qui me toisa d'un air désabusé tandis que je me laissai tomber au sol en riant si fort que mes côtes me firent un mal de chien. À ce stade, je trouvais normal d'être confondue avec une déséquilibrée mentale.

« Crochet a décidé tout seul de remédier à son chagrin, » dénonça Emma en lui lançant un regard assassin.

« Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle viderait la flasque ! » se défendit ce dernier pendant que Neal et David se placèrent chacun de part et d'autre de mon corps pour me remettre debout.

« Est-ce que tu avais déjà bu auparavant ? » me questionna Neal, un sourcil levé pendant que je trépignai sur place.

« Hehehe, jamais ! Je viens de me souvenir que je meurs de faim ! »

« À quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as mangé ? » interrogea Emma les yeux plissés d'inquiétude.

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Une heure... non... deux. » J'opinai. « C'est cela, deux jours ! »

« Attends, _quoi_ ?! Ça fait deux jours que tu n'as rien mangés et tu t'es _enivrée_ au rhum ?! » s'écria Mary Margaret en fusillant Crochet de son regard le plus révolté.

« Waouh. C'est une bonne chose finalement que Henry ne soit pas avec vous. Il aurait pu finir ivre lui aussi. »

Peter surgit à ce moment derrière le blond, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. Je les vis tous se raidir autour de moi tandis qu'ils s'emparaient chacun de leurs armes, prêt à frapper. À moins qu'ils ne veuillent tenter une approche plus diplomatique.

« Peter ! » chouinai-je. J'ignorai les bras qui me retenaient jusque-là et couru jusqu'à lui en trébuchant un nombre incalculable de fois.

« Pourquoi tu n'atterrit jamais ?! » Je m'arrêtai net et mes yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. « Ah, non ! C'était pas ça ! »

Je jetai un regard circulaire à l'assemblée. Felix semblait partagé entre la décontenance et la lassitude, à tel point que ses sourcils disparaissaient sous sa mèche blonde. Les autres me regardèrent nerveusement. Emma essaya subtilement de me faire signe pour que je les rejoigne.

Mes lèvres tremblèrent et des larmes brouillèrent ma vue. « J'ai gâché une blague rien que pour vous et vous n'avez même pas ri ! »

« Que quelqu'un l'attrape avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose qu'elle regrettera toute sa vie, » chuchota Emma.

Neal tenta une approche, mais je l'esquivai pour me rapprocher de Peter, le regard rempli d'espoir. « Toi t'aurais ri pas vrai ? »

Il soupira, mais un petit sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres. « Je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser seule cinq minutes ? »

Je secouai rapidement la tête, les yeux écarquillés de terreur à la seule pensée qu'il ne pense à me quitter de nouveau. Mes bras encerclèrent sa taille et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou.

« Non ! » glapis-je tandis que les siens se refermèrent autour de moi. « Tu avais raison. Je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi. »

Il ri sombrement. « Oh, mais c'est bien ce que j'avais cru entendre. »

« Allez, Pan, » déclara Neal sèchement. « Laisse-la partir. »

Je sentis ses bras relâcher la pression autour de mon corps et la crainte m'envahit de nouveau alors que je le serrai avec plus de fermeté. Il n'allait pas me quitter, pas vrai ?

Peter rejeta sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire. Je jetai un regard en arrière et contemplai le reste du groupe qui nous dévisageait impuissant.

« Vous avez vu ça, » s'exclama Peter d'un ton sinistrement fier. « Au cas où vous n'auriez pas encore compris, elle est ici par _choix_. »

« Elle est bourrée ! » grogna Emma, les yeux dangereusement brillants. « Elle n'est pas dans son état normal ! »

« Elle l'était certainement dans la grotte, » rétorqua-t-il d'une voix traînante en me soulevant telle une jeune mariée. Je m'empressai d'envelopper mes bras autour de son cou et de m'accrocher à lui.

« Au fait, » poursuivit-il en s'intéressant cette fois à Mary Margaret. « C'est finalement une bonne chose que ton cher mari ne puisse quitter l'île pour te faire ce fameux bébé. Il faut être réaliste, le rôle de parent n'est pas donné à n'importe qui. » Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi à la fois moqueur et déçu. « Si tu n'es même pas capable de surveiller une jeune fille de dix-sept ans. »

David et Mary Margaret s'entre-regardèrent comme s'ils venaient tout juste de se prendre une énorme baffe.

« Ne sois pas méchant ! » le grondai-je doucement. Neverland commençait à tourner dangereusement autour de moi et ce n'était pas pour me plaire. Je clignai rapidement des yeux afin de rester concentrée.

C'est avec un dernier rire que Peter s'adressa à Felix. « On ferait mieux de s'en aller. Je ne veux pas être présent lorsque la Méchante Reine découvrira ce qu'ils ont fait. »

Il baissa les yeux sur moi et son sourire devint malicieux. Puis on s'éloigna, Felix à nos côtés.

« Amy ! » hurla Mary Margaret derrière nous. « Combats-le ! »

« Non, » marmonnai-je en fermant les paupières. J'étais bien trop fatiguée pour ça. Et puis, c'était tout ce que j'avais entrepris depuis mon arrivée sur l'île.

Ses pas me bercèrent doucement alors que la sensation de sécurité que me procuraient ses bras enveloppa mon corps exténué. À ce moment, je me sentis comme si rien au monde ne pourrait jamais plus me blesser de nouveau. Pourquoi lutter contre cela ?

« Je t'aime, » murmurai-je avant de sombrer...

.

Malheureusement, le sommeil fut de courte durée. Nous avancions à travers la végétation dense lorsque je fus pris d'un terrible pressentiment.

« Peter, arrête-toi ! » m'exclamai-je en luttant de toutes mes forces afin qu'il me repose.

Felix soupira d'impatience et Peter resserra son emprise sur moi.

« Déjà ? » soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ça fait à peine quinze minutes. »

« Non, » m'écriai-je de plus belle. « Ce n'est pas ça ! »

« Elle a le teint verdâtre, » souligna prudemment Felix en reculant de quelques pas.

Jamais je n'avais rencontré pareille crainte jusqu'à ce que le regard de Peter croise le mien à ce moment-là.

Il me relâcha aussitôt et bondis en arrière si vite que mes yeux eurent du mal à suivre ses mouvements. J'eus tout juste l'occasion de les distancer de trois mètres avant de régurgiter violemment dans la première pauvre plante qui se trouva sur mon chemin.

« Je déteste l'alcool ! » me suis-je écriée après m'être débarrassé de toute la liqueur contenue dans mon estomac. « Il existe vraiment des gens qui se rendent malades avec ça juste pour le plaisir ?! » J'entendis vaguement Felix ricaner.

« Okay, viens maintenant. » On m'aida à me relever pour la cinquantième fois aujourd'hui. « Allons te trouver de la nourriture. »

« Laissez-moi mourir, » gémis-je alors qu'il m'embarqua avec lui.

« Pourquoi ferait-on une chose pareille ? » demanda-t-il innocemment. « Ce serait te faciliter la tâche. »

Je voyais d'ici ce salaud jouir de mon malheur.

* * *

*** Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit là d'un jeu de mot. En anglais, Amy dit Never Lands qui signifie aussi « ne pas atterrir ». Je vous avoue avoir explosé de rire en traduisant ce passage.**

**Ps : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je traduis une nouvelle fiction centré sur Loki et Darcy, deux personnages du film _Thor. _Le premier chapitre ne devrait pas tarder à être poster.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey les jeunes, hé oui, je suis toujours en vie. Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai constaté que très récemment que ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas posté. Le dernier chapitre remonte quand même à juin ! Et je me suis un peu trop concentrée sur la nouvelle fiction que je traduis en ce moment, j'étais tellement excitée que mon âme de traductrice n'a pas pu résister. Désolée si j'ai pu faire croire à certain que j'arrêtais la traduction, ce n'est pas du tout le cas et je vous le prouve en postant ce nouveau chapitre après 10h de boulot. Et stupide comme je suis, en réinitialisant mon pc, j'ai oublié de mettre en lieu sur le chapitre 20 que j'avais fini (et le chapitre 19 que j'avais terminé, ce qui explique aussi mon retard).**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :**

Une fois arrivé au camp, Peter envoya Felix chercher de la nourriture avant de me ramener jusqu'à la cabane. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi mal de toute ma vie. Ma tête me faisait atrocement souffrir, un peu comme si mon cerveau était en plein match de catch avec mon crâne. Mais après ce qu'il venait d'endurer, le pauvre avait bien le droit de riposter.

Peter me fit asseoir tant bien que mal sur le vieux canapé miteux de la cabane. Je me sentais si lourde que même me tenir droite relevé du défi.

J'avais bien essayé de m'allonger, mais chaque fois, il attrapait mes épaules et me faisait m'asseoir correctement.

« À moins que tu ne veuilles tomber dans un coma éthylique, tu dois manger avant, » m'informa-t-il calmement.

« Je m'en fiche, » marmonnai-je. Je commençai à avoir le tournis. L'emprise de Peter restait la seule chose qui empêchait mon visage de s'écraser contre le canapé, ou mieux encore, contre le sol.

« Je vais mourir, » reniflai-je d'une façon pathétique. « Et tout ça, c'est ta faute, espèce de sale type arrogant de mes deux. »

J'essayai de le gifler, mais ma main retomba mollement à mi-chemin sur le canapé.

Il roula des yeux. « C'est vrai que c'est moi qui t'ai mis la bouteille dans les mains et qui t'ai dit de boire. »

« Tu m'y as poussé, » insistai-je avec obstination. « Par conséquent, tout mène à toi. Je suis presque sûr que je pourrais t'intenter un procès rien que pour ça en Amérique. »

Quelle que fut sa réponse, il n'eut l'occasion de la formuler, car c'est le moment que choisit Felix pour réapparaître avec un bol en bois.

« Merci, » le gratifia Peter en se levant et en le lui prenant des mains. La seconde où il me relâcha, la gravité reprit le dessus et mon corps s'effondra sur le canapé. « Tu veux bien aller garder un œil sur les autres ? »

Felix opina et me lorgna du coin de l'œil clairement amusé. La moitié supérieure de mon corps pendouillait dans le vide. Apparemment, même m'allonger convenablement ne relevé plus de mes fonctions.

« Ne t'avise même pas de l'ouvrir, » avertie-je, les paupières closes. Je l'entendis pouffer puis s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que je ne discerne plus ses pas.

Après son départ, Peter prit place sur le canapé puis m'installa sur ses genoux, de sorte que je lui fasse face.

« Je ne suis plus une enfant, » chouinai-je, ruinant par la même occasion toute forme de crédibilité.

« Tu ne peux même pas t'asseoir par toi-même, » souligna-t-il, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. Une de ses mains était placée dans mon dos pendant que l'autre tenait le bol.

C'est alors que débuta la demi-heure la plus humiliante de toute ma vie. Lui, approchant tout doucement la cuillère jusqu'à ma bouche et moi, obligée d'avaler bien sagement. À ce stade, il ne me restait plus aucune trace de dignité en réserve.

Mon subconscient n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui était en train de se produire. Peter Pan était en train de me nourrir ! Comme si je n'étais qu'une fillette. Ma seule et unique expérience avec l'alcool se termine par l'annihilation de tout mon amour-propre.

De plus, je n'arrivais absolument pas à déterminer ce que j'étais en train de manger. Un ragoût de viande, probablement. Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, mais ce que je savais,

c'était que c'était vachement bon. Une fois le bol vide, j'en quémandais un autre à Peter, mais ce con refusa.

« Tu risques de te sentir mal si tu manges trop et trop vite, » me dit-il d'un air ennuyé. J'avais toujours la nausée, mais au moins mon repas dénié rester à sa place.

« Je ne toucherais plus jamais une seule goutte d'alcool, » murmurai-je en regagnant le canapé tandis qu'il attrapa une des couvertures dans son hamac.

« J'ai personnellement trouvé l'expérience assez divertissante. » Il jeta la couverture sur moi. « Aller, il est temps de dormir. »

Le souci, c'était que je ne voulais pas dormir maintenant. Mon corps m'enjoignait d'exprimer ce que je n'osais dire à voix haute. C'était comme si ce qui sortait de sa bouche n'atteignait pas ses yeux, comme si ses paroles manquaient de sincérité. Les sourcils de Peter se haussèrent comme s'il savait parfaitement ce qui me trottait à l'esprit.

« Pourquoi prends-tu un malin plaisir à me voir impuissante ? » Murmurai-je, le prenant au dépourvu.

Il cligna des yeux et vint doucement s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » Répondit-il en me caressant doucement la joue.

« Je le vois dans tes yeux, » dis-je, ignorant mon soudain mal de crâne. « C'est étrange, mais j'ai comme l'impression que le fait que je ne puisse prendre soin de moi te passionne. »

« Eh bien, c'est un peu grâce à ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, » chuchota-t-il, dangereusement proche de moi. La caresse de son souffle chaud sur mon visage glacé fit frémir tout mon être. « J'avais _raison_. Tu m'aimes et tu as besoin de moi. »

« Comment cela peut-il te rendre si heureux ? » La fatigue me condamna à garder les yeux fermés et mes mots jaillirent avec moins d'impact que prévus. « Cette façon d'agir ne fait que me _blesser_ davantage. Es-tu à ce point cruel pour trouver un certain plaisir à ma douleur- ? » Mes paroles s'évanouirent au moment ou ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes avec sauvagerie.

Je ne trouvai la volonté nécessaire pour le repousser, pas que je n'en ai vraiment eut un jour - de la volonté. Il exerçait une telle emprise sur moi que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre moi-même comment cela était possible. Bien qu'il fallût l'avouer, la danse qu'entreprenait nos langues était mille fois plus enivrant qu'une simple bouteille de rhum. Et renoncer à lui pour toujours n'était pas aussi facile que stopper l'alcool.

Il fut le premier de nous deux à rompre le baiser. « Tu devrais te reposer un peu, » déclara-t-il, un rictus sardonique aux coins des lèvres. Il referma doucement mes paupières à l'aide de ses doigts et la dernière parole que je l'entendis me murmurer, avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée fût ;

« Bon retour, Fille Perdue. »

* * *

**P.O.V Omniscient**

Peter quitta la cabane après s'être assuré qu'Amy dormait profondément. Elle le resterait probablement encore quelques heures, mais dés lors qu'elle se réveillerait, ses esprits reprendront le dessus et il risquerait de la retrouver déprimée et humiliée comme jamais. Toutefois, il s'occuperait de problème plus tard.

Lorsqu'il fut assez loin de l'abri, il vit Henry accourir vers lui. « Amy va bien ? » Demanda le garçon avec inquiétude. « Je t'ai vu la porter jusqu'ici. Elle est blessée ? »

« Elle va bien, » le rassura Peter en lui administrant une petite tape sur l'épaule. « Elle se sentait juste un peu...vaseuse. »

Henry soupira visiblement soulagé. « Où était-elle partie ? »

« Elle s'était perdue, » expliqua le jeune homme, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Mais, elle a fini par me retrouver. »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête. « Est-ce que je peux la voir ? »

« Plus tard, quand elle se réveillera, » promit-il avant de le devancer. Quand il aurait le temps, il rendrait une petite visite à Regina pour lui raconter la façon dont elle avait non seulement perdu son fils, mais aussi sa petite sœur récemment trouvée.

Et tout ça, il le devait à Cora. C'était elle qui lui avait pris Amy en premier lieu et il préférait mourir que de laisser une autre femme de cette horrible famille la lui enlever de nouveau. Le jeune homme ressentit une vague de colère l'inonder tandis qu'il se remémora cette fameuse nuit.

.

_Cela s'était passé la nuit du deuxième jour qu'Amy passait sur Terre. La petite fille s'était une fois de plus, réveillée en pleurs aux souvenirs des cœurs arrachés et des têtes coupées._

_« Ça va aller, » lui avait dit Peter d'une voix apaisante après que sa petite main avait saisi la sienne d'une manière désespérée._

_Il avait sorti sa flûte et s'était assis au bord du lit de la petite fille afin de lui jouer une berceuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme._

_« Elle n'a décidément rien à voir avec sa sœur, » avait chuchoté une voix à la porte. Les yeux de Peter avaient rapidement trouvé Cora, debout dans l'entrebâillement. Elle portait un long pyjama en flanelle qui devait provenir de la boutique souvenir de l'hôtel dans lequel elles séjournaient._

_« J'admets qu'il arrivait à Regina de montrer des signes de faiblesse quelquefois, » avait-elle continué d'un ton désinvolte, son regard posé sur le visage baigné de larmes de sa fille. « C'est pourquoi, j'ai tôt fait de réduire toute la médiocrité qui était en elle. »_

_« Tu es sur la bonne voie pour te voir décerner le prix de la meilleure mère de l'année. »_

_Cora ne perdit pas de temps avec ses railleries et lui fit signe de la suivre hors de la pièce. Par simple curiosité, il s'exécuta._

_« Je sais pourquoi tu t'intéresses à elle, » avait-elle déclaré, aussitôt après avoir refermé la porte de la chambre. « À la minute où j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, la première chose que j'ai faite a été de rendre visite à une voyante. »_

_Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil. « Et ? »_

_Le sourire de la femme s'était fait glacial. « Je sais que tu l'attends au moins aussi longtemps que le Cœur du Véritable Croyant. »_

_Les yeux de Peter s'étaient sitôt faits plus menaçants. « Et qu'est-ce que cette 'voyante' t'as révélé à ce sujet ? »_

_« La même chose que ce que ton ombre t'a dit, » avait-elle répondu en avançant d'un pas. « Ton cœur ne pourra fonctionner aussi longtemps s'il n'y a une personne en retour pour t'aimer inconditionnellement et t'offrir une confiance inébranlable. »_

_« Ta 'voyante' t'a-t-elle précisé que je trouvais le concept du 'véritable amour' ridicule ? » Il s'était efforcé de sourire pour ne pas laisser transparaître la sensation de froid qui grandissait peu à peu en lui. « Je dois dire, Cora, que je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais du genre romantique. »_

_« Tu savais que ce serait elle a la seconde où tu l'as rencontré, » avait-elle ajouté sans sourciller. « Après tout, seule une personne aussi faible qu'elle pourra aimer un monstre tel que toi, Peter Pan. »_

_« Elle n'est pas faible, » s'était-il écrié, éprouvant l'irrémédiable envie de lui déchirer la gorge. « J'en aurais fini depuis longtemps si j'avais dû passer autant d'année coincé avec toi. »_

_« Je veux bien passer un marché avec toi, » avait-elle proposé, ignorant son dernier commentaire. « Accepte-le où je consacrerais le reste de mes jours à être la meilleure mère possible pour Amy. »_

_Il la dévisagea quelques secondes avec incrédulité avant d'éclater de rire._

_« Tu sais que ce n'est pas vraiment une menace, pas vrai ? Je ne pensais pas que la magie te rendait folle à ce point. »_

_« Peut-être bien, mais que se passera-t-il une fois qu'elle se sentira aimée et importante ? » Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils haussés. « Elle n'accordera plus aucune importance à ta musique et ne songera plus à me quitter pour s'enfuir avec toi. »_

_Le visage de Peter s'était assombri. Sa main avait jailli de nulle part et avait saisit la gorge de la femme avec rudesse. « Ou je pourrais aussi bien te tuer, » avait-il sifflé en resserrant sa prise. « Ça rendrait les choses beaucoup plus simples. »_

_« Elle ne te le pardonnerait jamais, » avait-elle réussi à souffler. À son grand étonnement, il n'y avait aucune trace de peur dans son regard. « Je suis toujours sa mère. Mais on peut faire en sorte que ça marche. Pour nous deux. »_

_Il desserra légèrement ses doigts à contrecœur. « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches au juste ? » Avait-il craqué._

_« Ramène-moi chez moi, » avait-elle simplement déclaré. « Pour que je puisse ainsi être... réunis avec ma deuxième fille chérie. Donne-moi de la poussière de fée et je l'utiliserais afin de trouver une personne qui s'assurera de la sécurité d'Amy. Comme ça, une fois qu'elle aura compris que sa mère l'aura abandonné, elle entendra ta musique pour toujours. »_

_« Où je peux l'emmener à Neverland et te laisser croupir ici, » avait-il rétorqué d'un ton amer. « Puisque tu n'as visiblement pas envie de vivre dans le même monde qu'elle. »_

_« Et elle resterait une enfant pour toujours, » avait simplement ajouté Cora. « Cela fait un moment déjà qu'elle possède l'apparence d'une fillette de dix ans. Le mieux pour toi serait de la laisser grandir un peu. Ensuite, dés qu'elle aura atteint l'âge requis, tu reviendras la chercher. »_

_« Tu n'hésiterais pas à faire tout cela a ton propre enfant ? » Avait-il rit d'un ton amer. « Tu n'hésiterais pas à la remettre, en reprenant tes termes, à un monstre ? »_

_« Cela arrive encore à te surprendre ? » avait-elle répondu en se dégageant de son emprise._

_Peter était resté figé face à toutes les inepties qui sortaient de la bouche de cette femme. La fureur qui le submergeait avait atteint son paroxysme, si bien qu'il fût impensable de la voir demeurer aussi détendue et sûre d'elle. Le jeune homme porta la main à sa poche pour en ressortir un flacon de poussière._

_« Je serais de retour dans la matinée, » décréta-t-il à travers ses dents. « Rends-toi dans la forêt où vous êtes apparus la première fois, tu t'acquitteras ensuite de ta part du marché. »_

_« Il va s'en dire, » avait-elle acquiescé, un sourire sinistre sur le visage alors qu'il lui tendit le flacon._

_Un dernier regard dans sa direction, puis enjambant la fenêtre, Peter s'élança dans les airs et s'envola au loin._

_Le matin suivant, Cora était prête et attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Peter dans la forêt. Elle s'était affublée de cette robe hideuse qu'elle portait le jour de son arrivée. Dés qu'elle l'aperçut, la femme avait immédiatement tendu sa main, souhaitant partir de cet endroit au plus vite._

_« Alors ? » Avait demandé Peter en méprisant son geste._

_« Elle va bien, » avait simplement répondu la femme. « J'ai trouvé une personne qui prendra soin d'elle pour les années à venir. »_

_Peter fit un petit signe de la tête et attrapa son poignet. « Dans ce cas à mon tour d'accomplir ma part du marché. » Son sourire s'était fait menaçant tout du long._

_Le jeune homme s'éleva dans les airs et tout deux s'envolèrent droit en direction du portail qui les attendait. Au cours de la traversée, ils ne se rendirent guère dans la Forêt Enchantée comme prévu, mais dans un tout autre domaine. C'est ainsi qu'ils atterrirent en plein cœur de Wonderland. À l'endroit exact où se situait l'immense labyrinthe vert. Avant qu'ils n'entrent en contact avec la terre ferme, Peter fut prit d'une irrésistible et incontrôlable envie de relâcher le poignet de sa passagère, offrant un atterrissage des plus douloureux à cette dernière._

_« Tu ne pensais pas réellement que j'allais me contenter de t'obéir bien sagement après que tu m'aies fait chanter tout ce temps, si ? » S'était-il moqué en l'observant se relever difficilement et dépoussiérer sa robe._

_Étonnement, elle resta sereine. « Non. Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu coopérais pleinement, c'est pourquoi moi non plus. »_

_Ses pupilles s'étaient rétrécies, un sentiment de malaise s'empara alors de lui. « Qu'as-tu fait ? »_

_« J'ai effacé les souvenirs d'Améthyste. »_

_Peter se figea incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était rester là à la regarder fixement, une rage monstrueuse bouillonnant au plus profond de lui._

_Cora profita de l'occasion pour formait une boule de feu dans sa main. Elle laissa échapper un soupir euphorique. Le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé ses pouvoirs était si intense. Néanmoins, il disparut bien vite lorsque son regard se reposa sur Peter. « Elle a oublié son véritable passé, ce qui signifie également qu'elle t'a oublié toi aussi. »_

_Sur ces paroles, elle sortit un petit objet de sa poche et s'empressa de le jeter à ses pieds. Peter se baissa doucement et ramassa la petite pierre d'améthyste qu'il avait offerte à Amy il y a de cela quelques années._

_« Je devrais te tuer, maintenant, » grogna-t-il, sa voix dangereusement basse._

_« Ne sois pas si dramatique, » avait rétorqué la femme dans un rire. « Ses véritables souvenirs ressurgiront un jour, si quelque chose parvint à les déclencher. » Elle sourit. « Espérons juste que cela arrivera **avant** que tu ne nous quittes. » Et dans un dernier rire cinglant, elle se retourna et s'éloigna, empruntant d'une démarche habile le chemin qui la sortirait de ce labyrinthe._

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Peter sursauta légèrement et reprit contenance en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Felix. Ce dernier l'observait, les sourcils froncés.

« J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, » murmura-t-il. « Je reviendrais tout à l'heure. Si Amy se réveille, rapporte-lui de quoi manger. »

« Et si elle essaye de se sauver ? » Demanda le blond d'un ton désabusé.

Peter secoua la tête. « Non. Pas cette fois. » Un petit sourire se dessina au coin de sa lèvre. « Après tout, elle n'a nulle part où aller, à présent. »

Felix opina et s'éloigna. Le reste des Garçons Perdus étaient dispersés autour du camp. Quelques-uns s'affrontaient au combat d'épée. D'autres préféraient aiguiser leurs armes. Henry était assis parmi un groupe de jeune qui lui enseignait la façon de fabriquer un arc. Ce garçon n'était clairement pas fait pour devenir l'un des leurs. Il n'avait aucune technique de survie en réserve.

Peter resta immobile un moment, plongé dans une intense concentration de façon à localiser l'exacte position de Regina sur l'île. Une fois cela fait, il disparut.

* * *

_To be continued_...

**Je tenais à remercier Peter Pan 3, Lyanora, Twix13 et COOKIESPOWAA pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Et merci à toutes celles qui ont rajouté cette traduction dans leur favoris/follower.**


	20. Note

**Note aux lecteurs :**

Bonjour, bonjour… alors non je ne suis pas morte, je vous rassure, bien qu'à ce stade certains aurait pu se poser des questions. Je sais que ça fait un bail que je ne me suis pas connectée sur fanfiction et aussi que je n'ai rien posté. Certains d'entre vous on peut être cru que j'abandonnais les TRAD mais non ! Je vous le redis, je n'abandonne rien du tout (la preuve, j'ai terminé les prochains chapitres de Beautiful Lies et The Jewel of Neverland, seulement, ils ont besoin d'une deuxième relecture, et même peut être d'une troisième)

Pardon, pardon de vous avoir fait attendre tout ce temps, mais entre les stages, les cours, les profs et les partiels qui arrivent bientôt, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps sur mon emploi du temps pour vous postés les chapitres (qui sont là je vous le rappel) et comme je n'ai pas envie de poster n'importe quoi, ils n'arriveront pas tout suite.

Merci à ceux qui sauront attendre jusque-là. Je ne peux fixer aucune date pour l'instant, mais je ne vous ai pas abandonné. Alors pas de panique !


End file.
